Invisible and Untouchable
by Busshunter
Summary: Quinn queda embarazada de Puck y no sabe cómo enfrentar su realidad. Santana, su gran enemiga, se entera de su gran secreto y en vez de destruirla, decide ayudarla. A la vez Quinn se entera de su relación con Brittany, algo complicada, y decide consolar a Santana sin darse cuenta que de a poco se va enamorando por primera vez en su vida. ¿Cómo hará Quinn para enamorarla? Q/S/B
1. Positive, Positive, Positve, Positive

**Hola a todos! Bueno... para ser honesta, esta historia la tenía en mente durante meses pero nunca me decidí a escribirla, pero después con el capítulo 4x14... NO PUDE QUITARME DE LA CABEZA A QUINNTANA, así que tuve la necesidad de ponerme a escribir y desarrollar esta historia. Aquellos que lean esto y hayan leído mis otras historias... LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS! ya voy a actualizar las demás... lo sé soy un horror, no me odien :( Pero ultimamente estoy sin inspiraciones con skins... y bueno, sin ganas de escribir, lo admito. LO LAMENTO! pero haré de todo para escribir para usd nuevamente :) sus reviews me matan! :$ **

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste esta historia, sean buenos conmigo... soy principiante con esto de Glee! jajaja Prometo hacer esta historia muuuuy interesante ;)**

**Gracias a las canciones _"Invisible" & "Untouchable"_ de _Taylor Swift_... me inspiraron para esta historia **

**DESGRACIADAMENTE, NO ME PERTENECE NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES (UGH, SÓLO EN MI MENTE)**

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

_Positivo._

No, no puede ser.

_Positivo, positivo, positivo… positivo._

Miré una y otra vez cada uno de los test de embarazo y la única respuesta que veía era: _positivo_. Volví a pestañar, respirar hondamente y luego retornar mis ojos para ver otra respuesta.

_Positivo._

Tiré todos los tests en la basura y cerré la puerta del cubículo del baño en el cual me encontraba. Lágrimas, desesperación se apoderaban de mí.

Esto no podía pasarme a mí. Definitivamente debía ser un error.

_Fue un error._

Acostarme con Puck fue realmente el peor error que cometí en mi vida. Sabiendo que estaba con Finn, me acosté con él… y aquí está el resultado.

Me miré en el espejo del baño.

_Estoy embarazada._

Esas dos palabras recorrían una y otra vez en mi mente. Empecé a golpear la pared con bronca mientras mis lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?

Todo estaba perdido.

No podía decirle esto a Puck, porque en mi interior sabía muy bien que él no se iba a hacer responsable ni tampoco iba a aceptar que un fracasado como él sea el padre de…

No.

Todo empezó porque me sentía triste y completamente vacía sabiendo que Finn no producía nada en mí. Ninguno de los demás chicos con los que estuve me habían producido algo… algún sentimiento, placer… o lo que sea. Por eso fui a esa estúpida fiesta y me embriagué con Puck.

_Estúpida._

¿Cómo pude permitir que sucediera eso?

Por lo menos… si hubiera sentido placer al haber tenido sexo con él.

Ni si quiera eso. Eso me frustraba más, porque ni siquiera pude sentirme bien en mi primera vez y gracias a esa estupidez… ahora estoy pasando por esto.

Mi futuro estaba arruinado.

Me dejé vencer y caí al suelo arrinconándome sobre una esquina queriendo despertar de esta pesadilla.

Eso es.

Debe ser una horrible pesadilla y esto debe terminar aquí. Debo despertar.

Traté de cerrar los ojos y esperar… esperar… para luego abrir los ojos y ver que todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Fabray? –una voz interrumpió lo que estaba por hacer y me obligó a abrir los ojos.

_Genial._

Ahora debía enfrentarme a Santana López mi peor enemiga quien ahora mismo me iba a gozar terriblemente mi estado de vulnerabilidad. Aunque una vez solíamos ser mejores amigas… eso había quedado en el pasado y ahora competíamos por el liderazgo del colegio y de las cheerios.

-¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo como un triste oso panda Lucy Fabray? –me preguntó analizándome profundamente con su mirada. Traté de reincorporarme, de volver a mi estado de 'perra' pero… no pude. Volví a estallar en llanto y vi cómo Santana abrió los ojos en shock mirando a su alrededor si había alguien en el baño.

-Ok, ok… no creí que eso te iba a sensibilizar tanto… -Santana respondió y se iba acercando hacia a mí. ¿Oí bien? Pareció como una forma de disculpa. No puedo creerlo.

-¿Quinn? –la morena se arrodilló frente a mí y lo único que hice fue enrollarme en mi rodillas y ocultar mi cara en ellas para que no me viera en este estado. Perfecto, mis paredes se habían desmoronado frente a mi enemiga y ahora estaba expuesta. Yo sabía muy bien que ella era capaz de hasta filmarme y hacer una parodia de mi estado y escracharme para toda la vida en esta escuela. Ella era capaz de hacer de mi vida un infierno… y le estaba dando justo lo que necesitaba para cumplirlo. Eso me hizo incrementar mi llanto.

-Hey… Q, mírame –su voz se tornó muy suave y… algo preocupada? Sentí su mano intentando que mi mirada se elevara y la mirara a los ojos. Cuando levanté mi rostro, me encontré con esos ojos chocolates que tiempo atrás siempre me miraban afectivamente… y ahora mismo me estaba mirando como en aquellos tiempos - ¿Qué sucede Q?

Hacía muchísimo tiempo en que no me llamaba por ese sobrenombre. De alguna manera hizo que me relajara y confiara un poco en ella aunque yo sabía que era un riesgo enorme hacerlo.

-Yo-yo… -no pude decir nada porque estallé otra vez en un llanto muy fuerte que no me dejaba hablar y parar de temblar.

-Hey… -Santana se acercó y estábamos a dos centímetros, frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos –sabes que… aunque ahora nos llevemos como peste… sigo preocupándome por ti, ok? Así que aquí estoy y puedes contarme lo que sea… -su voz y su mirada parecía tan honesta… que lo único que pude hacer fue inclinarme y aferrarme a ella.

Seguramente Dios me la había enviado para acompañarme y protegerme, porque nunca vi a Santana de esta forma… tan… amable y comprensiva conmigo.

-E-estoy… -empecé a balbucear en su pecho y ella me alejó un poco para mirarme y comprender mejor lo que le iba a contar –estoy em-embarazada –logré decir y volví a acercar mis manos en mi cara para tapar mi vergüenza. Por un momento no escuché nada ni tampoco sentí algún movimiento. Me di cuenta que también shockeé a Santana con la noticia y eso hizo que me largara a llorar nuevamente.

_Era la vergüenza en persona._

-Hey… shhhh… ven aquí –en cuestión de segundos volví a sentir sus brazos guiándome a su pecho para abrazarme fuerte y contenerme -¿E-estás segura? – me preguntó y asentí la cabeza en su cuerpo.

-Los cinco test de embarazo me dieron positivo –digo con mi voz media ahogada y ella me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Finn lo sabe? –Santana me preguntó.

_Mierda._

Ahora venía la peor parte y… seguramente me iba a odiar más todavía al saber que estaba embarazada de Puck, quien había estado con ella por bastante tiempo.

-N-no es de él –logré decir y sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensó y volvió a alejarme de ella. Su rostro estaba confundido y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¿Qué? Entonces…

-P-puck –dije y me tapé la boca al instante intentando luchar con la urgencia de romper otra vez en llanto y con los temblores que se apoderaban de mí. Su rostro se paralizó, luego pestañeó varias veces seguidas… como si estuviera procesando la información, tragó saliva y respiró hondamente.

-Todo va estar bien –dijo suavemente y volvió a abrazarme. La verdad que esperaba al menos algún golpe o bofetada en mi cara… no esta reacción. Pero dentro de mí lo agradecí profundamente a Dios… y Santana. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro allí, dejando fluir todos mis sentimientos y permitiendo que ella me sostuviera por el momento.

-No quiero asustarte ni nada… pero ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer? –ella me dijo luego de haber esperado varios minutos hasta que yo me relajara y pudiera hablar.

-No… pero sí sé que no puedo quedarme con el bebé –dije y ella mientras frotaba mi espalda como señal de que cualquiera fuera la decisión que yo tomase, Santana iba a estar… me iba a acompañar, me iba a proteger –sólo sé que no puedo quedarme con él

-Está bien… no te apresures… -ella me susurró tratando de tranquilizarme, y sorprendentemente lo estaba logrando -¿Qué tal si vienes esta noche a dormir a mi casa y lo hablamos mejor? –Santana me ofreció y eso hizo que abriera mis ojos con sorpresa. Hacía más de un año que no iba a su casa ni socializaba con la familia López. ¿Cómo me iban a recibir? –mis padres están de viaje… así que no tienes que preocuparte… vamos a estar tranquilas –Santana me explicó con una media sonrisa.

-Claro –acepté y luego ella se incorporó de pie y estiró su mano en mi dirección.

-Perfecto, entonces… no creo que ahora quieras volver a clases así que te llevo a tu casa… buscas tus cosas y luego vienes a mi casa ¿Te parece? –ella me pregunta mientras me paro y arreglo mi uniforme de cheerios. Simplemente asentí la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Q… -Santana volvió a acercarse a abrazarme y me susurró en mi oído. Cerré mis ojos y por primera vez me sentí bien, un poco contenta… ya que esta situación había logrado que mi única amistad que he tenido durante toda mi vida… haya retornado.

...

..

.

* * *

Una vez que me preparé las cosas para irme a dormir a la casa de Santana, salí de mi habitación, miré si estaba alguno de mis padres y al ver que no había nadie, tomé un papel y escribí que me iba a quedar en lo de Santana por esta noche. Yo sabía que no era necesario porque mis padres ni se darían cuenta que yo no estaba en casa, pero aun así… dejé una nota. Mis padres que se creen tan religiosos y respetuosos, tienen un matrimonio de lo más desunido que puede existir. Mi padre es un mujeriego que engaña a mi madre y ella, ahoga sus penas en el alcohol tratando de olvidar y creando su mundo aparte.

Creo que por esta propia experiencia me cuesta tanto sentir algo por otra persona. Al fijarme que el verdadero amor no existe y que sólo pasan en las novelas… creé mis propias paredes y me endurecí, provocando que el resto de las personas me tuvieran miedo.

Tratando de poner esta realidad a un lado, recogí mis cosas y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de los López. Por una parte estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía cómo nos íbamos a llevar durante toda la noche… ni tampoco sabía a qué conclusión llegaríamos acerca de lo…

_De mi bebé._

Suspiré al pensar en esas palabras. El pánico se volvía a apoderar en mí y ahí me di cuenta que realmente necesitaba estar acompañada. Me sentí más agradecida con Santana, porque si ella no me hubiese contenido en el baño… hubiese sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Sacudo mi cabeza para tratar de no pensar más en ese tema, aunque sea por un rato. Cuando me doy cuenta, yo ya estaba afuera de su casa. Golpeé la puerta.

Nada.

Fruncí el ceño. Faltaría que ahora Santana me dejara plantada. Yo sabía que no debí haber confiado en ella… pero por alguna sonsa razón lo hice. Volví a respirar hondamente y con paciencia volví a golpear la puerta.

Nada.

¿Tal vez se estaba bañando? Podría ser eso, y a lo mejor no me oía. Tomé la manija de la puerta y me encontré con que la casa estaba abierta. Tímidamente entré y pude ver que todo estaba en un profundo silencio.

Qué raro…

-Santana? –la llamé mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Nadie.

Seguí caminando por la casa y volví a llamarla pero tampoco oía nada. Seguramente debe estar arriba en su habitación. Lentamente subí las escaleras y vi que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba algo entreabierta y se veía que alguien había ahí adentro porque estaba la luz prendida. Iba a llamarla otra vez cuando me paralicé al ver lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Por segunda vez me pregunté si estaba en alguna pesadilla o algo. Si todo esto era un sueño, debía despertar ya.

Pero un sonido me hizo dar cuenta que definitivamente esto era real.

Como Santana había descubierto un gran secreto mío, yo me había enterado del suyo.

-Ugh... San... -era la voz de Brittany. Sí, así es, Brittany Susan Pierce. Estaba viendo con mis propios ojos a Santana y a Brittany en la cama. La chica rubia estaba arriba de Santana quien estaba deborando su cuello con besos húmedos, una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos y la otra se iba perdiendo debajo del uniforme de Cheerios.

OH DIOS MÍO.

Quería bajar enseguida las escaleras y correr hacia mi casa y quedarme ahí por el resto de la noche, pero no podía moverme. Lo único que hacía era mirar aquellas dos chicas. Nunca me iba a esperar esto de ellas. Ellas definitivamente estaban teniendo sexo y yo las estaba mirando. Una parte de mí estaba intrigada en lo que debía sentirse ser tocada así por Santana. ¿Qué mierda Fabray? No lo sé... sólo... me intriga. Como nunca logré sentir placer, escuchar los gemidos de Brittany-que no parecían ser fingidos de ninguna manera- me... ¿Estaba excitando? Sí, definitivamente sí. No iba a mentir. Ver a Santana deborando el largo cuello de la rubia, su lengua lamiendo la longitud del mismo y ver cómo su mano se movía debajo de esa pollera... ver cómo las piernas de Brittany temblaban por dicho contacto, sus caderas moverse y sus gemidos pidiendo por más... sí, era muy hot y en cierto modo sentía envidia. Nunca pude sentirme de esa manera con ninguna persona y ahora-

Nada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y, sin vergüenza, continué mirando porque mis piernas estaban congeladas y mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarlas.

-Dios Britt... estás tan mojada... -Santana susurró con su voz más ronca de lo común, un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado y con aquellas palabras... y esa voz... me transmitió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral, haciéndome parpadear por primera vez.

-San... necesito que- ugh! -vi cómo Brittany abrió más aun su boca ante cierto movimiento que había hecho Santana, y pude darme cuenta que la había penetrado. Cerré los ojos por unos segundo tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero al ver que no podía lograrlo, volví a observarlas. Ambas seguían moviéndose en sinc. Santana agarrando a Brittany fuertemente por la cintura para mantenerla en esa posición y sin dejar de susurrarle cosas al oído. Nunca me imaginé ser capaz de desear ser Brittany en mi vida, pero en ese momento quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Más aun al ver que todo era real, que ese placer no era fingido... ver cómo Brittany agarraba a santana del cuello como para sostenerse de algo, era envidiable. Ahora sí empezaba a creer lo que todo el mundo decía de Santana López, podía ver con mis propios ojos que ella era increíble en la cama. Lástima que no lo podía comprobar. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué se me cruzaban estos pensamientos?

Volví a la realidad al escuchar un gemido muy fuerte de Brittany, avisándome que había tenido un gran orgasmo.

-Te amo -Santana le dijo a la chica porrista mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo esperando a que ésta volviera en sí.

-Yo también te amo -la chica contestó algo todavía agitada y entre risitas, típico de Brittany. Pude ver el amor que fluían en sus ojos cuando ambas acercaron sus frentes y luego se besaban tiernamente -eso... fue increíble -Brittany admitió provocando que Santana sonriera coquetamente.

-Lo sé... soy increíble en la cama -la morena contestó y recibió un profundo beso de su chica. Sentí algo en mi pecho. Tristeza al darme cuenta que nunca pude sentir eso, nunca pude tener ese amor con alguien y admiraba ver cómo estas chicas lo habían encontrado. Tal vez algún día encontraré esa persona, ¿Verdad? Eso espero.

Mi mente hizo un click.

Todavía seguía ahí mirándolas y sabía que en cualquier momento se podían dar cuenta de mi presencia y esto iba a ser una pesadilla de verdad. Así que bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa. Respiré hondo y me obligué a borrar esas imágenes que antes había visto. Tenía que actuar como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. No debería ser tan difícil. Después de todo soy genial en la actuación, ¿No? Así que cerré la puerta algo bastante fuerte como para que ellas oyeran que alguien había entrado.

-Santana! Ya llegué! -Grité demasiado fuerte para que me escucharan -López!

-Ya escuché Fabray! Estoy acá arriba con Britt-Britt! -Santana me respondió. Me intrigaba saber cómo iban a actuar una vez que yo subiera. Si a mí me daba una sensación algo incómoda... no quiero imaginarme ellas. Aunque... por lo que veo no tanto...

-Holas chicas -saludé mientras lentamente entraba en la habitación. Yo estaba más incómoda que ellas. Santana y Brittany estaban con una sonrisa una más amplia que la otra y no dejaban de mirarse.

-Hola Quinn! -Brittany vino a mi encuentro a abrazarme fuertemente. Sentí ganas de empujarla inmediatamente al saber que minutos antes estaba gritando el nombre de Santana mientras tenían sexo, pero traté de ocultar ese impulso y esperé a que se despegara de mí.

-Hola, Q -Santana me saludó sin moverse de su cama y sin remover esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo chicas? -pregunté tratando de presionar un poco y ver qué me iban a responder. Ambas se miraron al instante sin ocultar lo que cada una pensaba, pero Santana decidió tomar el mando y habló primero.

-Estábamos... jugando -la morena simplemente dijo y Brittany soltó una risita.

-Ah? Sí? a qué? -volví a presionar.

-Queríamos saber quién de las dos aguantaba más en-

-Aguantaba más la respiración! Era algo sonso, ya no importa... igual Brittany ya se iba... -el humor de Santana había cambiado totalmente y pude ver cómo se había tensado -¿No es así Britt?

-Eh... sí -la rubia dijo algo triste- ¡Nos vemos Quinn! -me saludó mientras Santana la arrastraba fuera de su habitación. Sé que no estuve bien lo que hice, pero no pude ocultarlo. Igual, creo que si voy a hacer amiga de Santana otra vez... deberíamos empezar la relación con confianza y sin secretos, ¿Verdad? Me dirigí hacia la ventana mirándo lo que sucedía abajo. Estaban hablando de algo que no pude descifrar pero admiré cómo sus miradas y sonrisas se conectaban. Pude ver las ganas que tenían de besarse apasionadamente otra vez pero ambas trataban de ocultarlo. Lentamente Brittany se iba alejando y su brazo se iba estirando soltando de a poco la mano de Santana. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, enseguida me senté en la cama y esperé a Santana.

-Lo sé todo Santana -fue lo único que dije una vez que la vi entrar en la habitación.

* * *

**Y? Qué opinan? Prometo que va a ser más interesante... **

**Tengo una pregunta, qué prefieren? que Quinn se quede con el bebé o que lo aborte? Porque cualquiera de las dos opciones daría un gran giro a la historia.. POR FAVOR RESPONDAN :$ Gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta historia! Review? **


	2. Faith

** :** Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

**Guest: **Don't worry, your spanish is pretty good ;) I'm glad you liked the beginning, and I'm thinking about Quinn keeping the baby ... Seeing them together and like mothers... it would be sweet, don't you think? Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!:)/ _No te preocupes, tu español es bastante bueno ;) Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el comienzo, y estoy pensando en hacer que Quinn se quede con el bebé... sería muy tierno verlas como madre, ¿Verdad? Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo! :)_

**NayNayRiversss:** Me pone más que contenta que a ti también te haya gustado la historia, y sí, eres como yo... yo también amo a Quinntana y Brittana :) Estoy considerando esa opción de hacer que Santana se hiciera cargo del bebé jajaj espero que te guste este capítulo! gracias por comentar! beso!

**gaby2307:** cuál es tu one-shot? Me gustaría leerlo jajaj Afortunadamente este capítulo es más largo que el anterior.. espero que te guste! gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que te haya encantado :)

**ThityLoveGlee:** Gracias por tu comentario :) y sí, tengo en mente hacer que de a poco Quinn sienta algo por alguien.. tal vez Quinntana se de pero mucho más lento... capaz que lo haga intrigante eso, más teniendo a una Quinn con tentaciones de lo que debe ser estar con nuestra latina :O Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**Eraygoza:**Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que pienses lo mismo de este capítulo ;)

**Genteee! Gracias por la buena onda y por comentar! Espero que este capítulo les guste, es más largo que el anterior. Para ser honesta, no me contentó mucho cómo quedó... pero espero mejorar pronto! Tengo que admitir que hacía bastante que no escribía y todavía tengo la forma de escribir a lo 'Skins', por lo tanto.. me cuesta adaptarme al modo 'Glee' :S Así que lo lamento si no les termina gustando! Tal vez me lleve tiempo adaptarme. **

**Estoy muriendo de ganas de saber qué van a hacer con Quinntana en la serie, espero que le den un poco de lugar por lo menos... sé que habían dicho que sólo había sucedido eso como 'diversión', pero creo que Santana se merece algo serio... ¿Ustedes qué opinan? A mí me gustaría verlas juntas.. ya que parece que Brittana no va a volver :(**

**En fin... como siempre digo, NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Pude ver cómo Santana se había paralizado en la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez en otro momento de mi vida lo hubiera gozado muchísimo saber este secreto de ella, pero creo ahora mismo no me encontraba en condiciones como para extorsionarla, ¿Verdad? No. Ella me estaba ayudando con mi gran secreto, así que yo no podía hacer nada. Nos encontrábamos en la misma situación.

-¿De qué estás hablando Fabray? –Me di cuenta de que la vieja Santana había vuelto en ella, se mostraba a la defensiva.

-Sé que estás con Brittany –le respondí y vi el shock en sus ojos, su boca se abría y se cerraba una y otra vez sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que deberías irte –me respondió y por un momento me arrepentí de habérselo dicho de esa forma, tal vez ella creyó que ahora iba a destruirla.

-Santana… espera –caminé hacia donde estaba ella. La morena se encontraba dándome la espalda con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio, esperando que me fuera –como yo confié en ti, tú debes confiar en mí –le dije la verdad mirándola, esperando que elevara su rostro y pudiera notar la sinceridad en mis ojos. Al ver que ella no iba a hacerlo, me acerqué un poco más y coloqué mi mano sobre su cintura –creo que deberíamos reconstruir nuestra amistad… y para ello no debemos ocultarnos nada

-¿Cómo sé que tú no vas a cagarme, Fabray? –esos ojos chocolates me miraron firmemente examinándome y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí López, acaso ¿Yo no hice lo mismo contigo? –le respondí y ella suspiró. Era la verdad, a mí no me había quedado otra alternativa que confiar en ella y ahora Santana se encontraba en la misma situación. Si una decidía cagar a la otra, nos íbamos a destruir a ambas porque las dos sabíamos nuestros secretos.

-Tienes razón –ella me admitió y volví a sonreírle logrando que ella se relajara y confiara en mí. Las dos nos dirigimos nuevamente en su cama en silencio. Una o la otra iba a empezar con las preguntas… y antes de que ella me cuestionara respecto a lo del embarazo, decidí preguntar acerca de su relación con Brittany.

-¿Brittany no está de novia con Artie? –le pregunté mirándola confundida y me di cuenta que había metido el dedo en la llaga, porque Santana soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y se tiró sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Es… complicado –me respondió. Decidí esperar unos segundos para darle el tiempo necesario y así poder hablar bien. Total, teníamos toda una noche para contarnos todo –Yo sé que quiero estar sólo con ella, pero tú sabes cómo es Britt… -me miró a los ojos –no es partidaria de la monogamia y… -Santana quitó su mirada de mí y frunció el ceño –la verdad no sé qué ve en esas ruedas, es un estúpido inválido –

-Santana –la interrumpí porque creí que estaba siendo bastante racista con eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé … no puedo evitar reaccionar así cada vez que pienso en él… en ella –Santana me confesó y volvió a soltar un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Pero ella sabe que lo está engañando contigo? –le pregunté porque sé cómo es Brittany, no quiero ser malvada… pero la mayoría de las veces ella no entiende las cosas.

-Creo que sí –ella me respondió y se inquietó al ver que fijé mi mirada en ella –no lo sé Quinn

-¿Y tú estás contenta en ser la segunda? –sé que mis preguntas son bastante hirientes pero quiero hacerla recapacitar un poco. Ella no se merece ser la segunda opción de nadie, ninguna persona lo merece.

–la verdad… que no sé qué es lo que tenemos… y en cierto sentido me asusta –Santana comenzó a hablar y nuevamente se quedó en silencio. Pude presentir lo nerviosa que estaba y lo mucho que le costaba expresarse. Ella siempre fue así –sé que no quiero compartirla… pero tampoco quiero dejarla –hizo una nueva pausa –simplemente no podría…

-¿Cuánto hace de esto? –me sentí intrigada. Por segunda vez sentí envidia al ver en los ojos de Santana cuánto amor fluía en ellos. ¿Quién diría que Santana López sería tan romántica y capaz de querer tan profundamente a alguien? La verdad que este día me llevé con varias sorpresas. Ojalá tuviera a alguien capaz de amarme de esa manera.

-Hace… bastante –Santana quería zafar de mi pregunta pero elevé mi ceja mirándola fijamente, haciéndole saber que conmigo no podía hacerse la viva y que tenía que responderme –hace… cuatro meses

-¡¿Cuatro meses?! –solté mi tono de sorpresa ante lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos. Osea, ellas estaban juntas mientras Santana anduvo con Puck… y antes de que Brittany estuviera con Artie –Osea que –

-Sí, estuvimos juntas mientras nosotras estábamos con otras personas… -Santana me confesó y nos quedamos por un momento en silencio.

-Y ahora… -no tenía idea de lo que iba a preguntarle. En realidad quería saber muchas cosas, pero no creí que era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, así que decidí por preguntar algo más simple -¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Perfectas –me respondió pero pude notar que era mentira así que volví a mirarla. Sabía que cada vez que sus ojos me esquivaban era porque ocultaba la verdad. Santana era tan simple para estas cosas… siempre fue muy transparente y le costó horrores mentir –está bien, está bien… no hace falta que me mires así Fabray

-Entonces dime la verdad… si sabes que no voy a hacerte nada malo

-No lo sé… últimamente peleamos bastante –admitió pero volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ugh, esta chica hay que sacarle información con un tirabuzón.

-¿Por?

-Yo… no quiero que esté más con Artie, ni con nadie… solamente conmigo, pero Britt me dijo que nos ama a los dos por igual y que no puede decidirse por ninguno de nosotros dos –Santana me contó mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Yo no podía creerlo. No me esperaba que Brittany, la chica más tierna y dulce que existía en el planeta fuera tan egoísta en este aspecto.

-La amas ¿Verdad? –le pregunté haciendo que me mire nuevamente a los ojos con un poco de shock por unos segundos, luego vi cómo sus ojos se ablandaron.

-Sí –me contestó con su voz muy baja que apenas pude oírla. Sonreí ampliamente no pudiendo evitar la ternura que me había causado Santana.

-Awwww quién diría que Santana López podría llegar a ser –

-No! Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando… soy una perra, malvada y sarcástica porrista, por lo que debería causar miedo y no ternura Fabray –ella reaccionó antes de que yo pudiera terminar con mi frase, pero me di cuenta que detrás de esas palabras ella estaba sonriendo y trataba de ocultar su rubor de sus mejillas. Solté una risita y luego ella se retiró de la cama.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, muero de hambre… podría comerme a un elefante pero sé que mañana tenemos práctica y debemos correr kilómetros… así que ¿Qué tienes ganas de pedir? –le pregunté mientras buscaba mi celular para marcar el número de algún delivery. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla al no escuchar ninguna respuesta.

-Nu-uh Fabray… -Santana tenía su mano en la cintura y con la otra me negaba con su dedo índice a lo que estaba por hacer. Fruncí el ceño ante esto –tú y yo… vamos a cocinar

Eso me respondió antes de bajar por las escaleras, dejándome con los ojos abiertos. Creo que Santana no estaba consciente de lo que acababa de proponer. La última vez que intenté cocinar fue para hervir un par de verduras y eso terminó quemando la olla y tuve que tirar toda la comida.

-Lucy Fabray te estoy esperando! –Suspiré y lentamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella.

-Ahí voy! Dios… sólo calma un poco tus hormonas López –le respondí ya casi bajando completamente de las escaleras, encontrándome con un muy buen paisaje. '¿Qué? No Fabray, no puedes pensar que …' en ese momento Santana se encontraba agachada buscando alguna fuente como para colocar la comida, permitiendo que la pollera de Cheerios se elevara y mostrase casi todo su trasero, 'te encantaría agarrar- NO' Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza al ver que Santana se había parado y su rostro se volteó para mirarme con una sonrisa pícara al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o pretendes seguir admirando mi trasero? –Santana me pregunto y enseguida caminé hacia donde estaba ella para ayudarla. 'Ugh, Fabray qué te está ocurriendo!' mi mente me autocriticaba y con toda razón. No puedo pensar esas cosas de mi amiga, no es sano ni tampoco es correcto.

_Está mal._

Eso dicen.

…

..

.

* * *

-Booya! –Santana celebró al ver el resultado que obtuvo con la comida. Sí, su resultado… porque yo prácticamente no hice nada… sólo alcanzar los ingredientes. Decidí mantenerme alejada de la cocina por si acaso.

-Huele riquísimo! –dije sonrientemente mientras me sentaba a su lado esperando a que me sirviera.

-¿Qué sería esto que acabamos de cocinar? –le pregunté mientras ella encendía la televisión para acompañar la cena.

-Tacos… es una comida que siempre nos hacía mi madre, ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó y asentí inmediatamente.

-Riquísimo… aunque algo bastante picante –le respondí buscando el vaso con agua y ella se rió. Nunca me iba a esperar diciendo esto, pero… tiene una risa muy contagiosa y adorable. Creo que … estoy feliz de tener una amiga y de que sea ella. Nunca pensé que Santana podía ser tan… amable y considerada con los demás. Ahora entiendo por qué Brittany decía que ella no era tan mala como aparentaba. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe ser con ella.

-¿En qué piensas que estás tan sonriente Fabray? –su pregunta me descolocó. Seguramente se sintió observada por la forma en que la estaba mirando, cariñosamente obviamente.

-Nunca nadie me cocinó… -dije apenas susurrando, fijando mi mirada en mi plato de comida tratando de que el rubor de mis mejillas no se notaran.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio me lo dices? Ni siquiera Puck… o Finn? –pude notar la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el tono de su voz y negué con mi cabeza –bueno… me alegro de ser la primera entonces… si quieres podemos volver a repetir esto, pero eso sí… vas a tener que cocinar de verdad Fabray

-Dale, acepto… nose por qué todavía insiste con que cocine… estoy empezando a creer que quieres quedarte sin hogar –le respondí honestamente y ella se rió una vez más.

-No seas exagerada, ya te pareces a Berry! –me dijo riéndose, contagiándome a mí también –Igual, sé que por más que seas inútil en la cocina… conmigo vas a aprender Quinn… ya vas a ver –me dijo sinceramente, y sentí una sensación en mi pecho, una buena sensación.

-Santana… Gracias –le agradecí y me arriesgué a tomar su mano que estaba sobre la mesa. Por un instante vi cómo ella se había tensado, pero luego se relajó brindándome una sonrisa. Pude apreciar su piel tan… suave, y aunque no quería, tuve que retirar mi mano de la suya.

-¿Qué has hecho con la verdadera Fabray? –me bromeó y revoleé los ojos antes de que ambas volviéramos a comer.

_Alguien creía en mí. Ella tenía fe en mí._

Sé que es algo muy sonso, porque hablamos de cocinar… pero significa bastante para mí.

_**[NOTICIA DEL MOMENTO: LA CANTANTE COLOMBIANA, SHAKIRA Y EL TALENTOSO JUGADOR DE FÚTBOL PIKÉ YA SON PADRES!]**_

Tanto Santana como yo, cuando escuchamos lo que la televisión nos miramos mutuamente, claramente la incomodidad se había apoderado en el ambiente. La morena enseguida apagó el televisor y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Eh… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos mirar una película… pedir helado –

-Ya es demasiado tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir… mañana nos espera un día muy agitado –le respondí y ella no se molestó en discutir con lo que yo había propuesto, tal vez se había percatado de mi cambio de humor y me había entendido. En silencio nos dirigimos hacia su habitación y… el pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Íbamos a dormir juntas? En… la misma cama? Igual… eso no significaría que tendría que suceder algo, ¿Verdad? No, claro que no. Aparte… dudo que Santana se sienta atraída por mí.

-¿Va-vamos a dormir en la misma cama? –por primera vez en mi vida tartamudeé.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Fabray? –Santana se volteó para mirarme y luego siguió buscando un par de sábanas y almohadones –Como verás… a mí me educaron bastante bien, así que… yo voy a dormir en el sofá abajo… tú duermes aquí –ella me dijo antes de que se fuera de la habitación.

-No –nose qué es lo que hizo que me negara ante esto. Creo que mis hormonas están jugando conmigo, ya que ahora me siento muy sensible y no quiero dormir sola. Santana giró para mirarme con su rostro algo confundido –Yo… no quiero dormir sola –admití y vi su cara de horror.

-No estás sola… Brittany se olvidó su peluche, podrías dormir con él –la morena reaccionó y arrojó el pato de peluche sobre la cama. Luego se retiró inmediatamente antes de que yo pudiera detenerla. Tragué saliva e intenté calmarme. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible? Siempre dormí sola durante toda mi vida, ¿Por qué quería dormir con Santana ahora? Ugh. Esto era frustrante.

* * *

Me coloqué el pijama y me metí en la cama abrazando el peluche, pero por más que esperaba que el sueño viniese hacia a mí, yo no podía dormirme. Así que decidí tomar todo mi coraje y bajar por las escaleras para llamar a Santana.

-¿Q? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? –la morena se sobresaltó al verme enfrente suyo y nuevamente me causó ternura ver cómo se preocupaba por mí. Nose por qué mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y Santana revoleó los ojos –No… ni se te ocurra intentar eso conmigo, no vas a conseguir que duerma contigo Fabray

-No puedo dormir –le dije y empecé a llorisquear un poco, dejando que mi labio inferior se sobresaliera.

-N-no me mires así… -Santana comenzó a inquietarse al ver que estaba a punto de largarme a llorar –Quinn, no llores… por favor

-Entonces ven a dormir conmigo –le dije con una voz de niña que era muy ridícula.

-Ughh… Dios, está bien… pero deja de llorar –salté de alegría al ver que la había convencido –pero que te quede claro que eso no te va a funcionar por siempre Fabray

* * *

-¿Vas a dormir con esas dos cosas solamente? –le pregunté mientras observaba que Santana se metía dentro de la cama con solamente su corpiño deportivo y un par se shorts muy cortos. No pude evitar y eché una mirada a su cuerpo muy bien tonificado. Wow. Realmente tenía los abdominales marcados y… no voy a mentir, era muy sexy.

-¿Algún problema? –Santana me preguntó desafiándome con su típica sonrisa y su ceja encorvada –Además… suelo dormir desnuda, pero como tú estás aquí… me obligas a ponerme algo… salvo que quieras que duerma desnuda al lado tuyo –me volvió a desafiar y tragué saliva duramente con lo que había dicho. Estuve obligada a reaccionar antes de que mi mandíbula se cayera ante lo que había dicho.

-Ughh! Por supuesto que no! –dije tratando de hacer una expresión de asco. Una vez que las dos nos acostamos, el silencio que había en la habitación era impresionante y… algo aterrador.

-¿Por qué siento que estamos tan incómodas? –le pregunté una vez que decidí romper el silencio. Las dos nos encontrábamos acostadas en la cama, con un espacio en el medio que nos separaba y mirábamos fijamente el techo de la habitación.

-Porque yo no comparto mi cama con nadie… y tú nunca has dormido con alguien? –ella me respondió sabiamente. Tenía razón.

-Pero no te molesta dormir con Brittany –le contesté sin darme cuenta que había metido la pata.

-La situación es distinta Fabray… tú y yo fuimos enemigas por mucho tiempo y ahora nos encontramos durmiendo juntas en la misma cama… como 'amigas' –me respondió nuevamente dando en el palo. Decidí girarme para mirarla.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le hablé y ella me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Lo tomé como un sí -¿Eres… lesbiana? –me animé a preguntarle y vi cómo se había paralizado.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Quinn? –ella reaccionó de la peor manera e intentó salir de la cama. No pude evitar sentirme mal, por lo que me incliné y la tomé de la mano por segunda vez en la noche.

-Te lo estoy preguntando con buena onda… de verdad –le dije esperando que me creyera. Luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarse en la posición que estaba antes.

-No lo sé… hasta ahora solo sé que me gusta Brittany –ella me respondió y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

-¿Sabes de cuánto estás? –Santana cambió de tema y por un momento no entendía de lo que me hablaba, hasta que recordé.

-No lo sé… -le respondí con un suspiro y me coloqué en la misma posición que ella. Tanto ella como yo teníamos realidades muy complicadas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe de un médico? –mi amiga me ofreció y por millonésima vez, sentí mi corazón agrandarse. Simplemente asentí, aceptando su propuesta. No se por qué pero nuevamente sentí ganas de llorar, pero esta vez estaba segura que era de alegría. Volví a agradecer a Dios por darme una amiga como ella.

-Oh no… otra vez no…. maldita sea, ¿Qué hice esta vez? –Santana revoleó los ojos al escuchar mi llorisqueo. Eso hizo que se profundizara –Dios, nonono… no llores Q, Perdón ¿Sí? Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho… perdóname… no quise hacerte llorar –del llanto pasé a la risa al ver lo fácil que era de extorsionar a Santana. De verdad, era muy adorable.

-Estoy bien –le dije y pude ver cómo fruncía su ceño –lloraba de alegría –le conté y eso la confundió aún más –igual, fue muy gracioso ver cómo te puede cuando alguien llora

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Estás loca? No es divertido Fabray… -me respondió y no pude evitar volver a reírme.

-¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer con el bebé? –Santana me preguntó y sentí mi estómago cerrarse.

-Estuve pensando… en abortarlo –le dije sinceramente y… ella giró para mirarme, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Podría decir que en sus ojos vi… decepción? Tal vez. ¿Qué podría decir? No me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para llevar un embarazo en este momento. También creo que no tengo la edad, la madurez… no lo sé. Sé que debí haberlo pensado antes… pero bueno, las cosas se dieron de esta manera y ahora hay que enfrentarlas. ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué me miras así? –le pregunté. Su silencio era lo que más me intranquilizaba.

-Nada –fue lo único que me dijo.

-Quiero que me digas lo que piensas Santana… por más que opines algo horrible de mí –era verdad. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba, necesitaba su opinión y consejo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, lo necesito… quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que lo abortes –me miró y estaba a punto de atacarla respondiéndole que ella no sabía lo que era sentirse en mi lugar pero me atajó y volvió a hablar –sé que no es fácil tu posición, lo sé… pero también tienes que pensar en que lo que estás llevando allí dentro es un bebé Quinn… un ser con vida

-Claro, voy a tenerlo y vivir felizmente con mi familia que OH van a celebrar el día en que se enteren y van a estar hiper orgullosos de mí –le dije irónicamente tratando de luchar con mis propias lágrimas, porque yo sabía que iba a ser la vergüenza de mi familia y que tal vez me echen de mi casa y nunca más los vuelva a ver ni hablar –no sabes lo que dices Santana

-Si realmente te quisieran… van a apoyarte Q, y si no lo hacen… tienes a Puck que es el padre de tu hijo y tiene la misma responsabilidad en esto como tú –ella me dijo y no pude evitar soltar una risita sarcástica.

-Tú conoces muy bien a Puck… y sabes que él nunca asumirá la responsabilidad de un padre… lo único que quiere es sexo y fiestas, nunca le va a importar mi estado ni el de su propio bebé –le dije secándome inmediatamente la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-Yo me voy a encargar de que ese idiota se haga cargo… -me dijo con total seguridad, sin dudar en ningún momento - y si no lo hace yo te voy a cuidar Quinn, ahora somos amigas y te dije que siempre me preocupé por ti… -la promesa que veía en sus ojos hizo que me resquebrajara y comenzara a llorar. Yo no merecía esa amabilidad de ella.

-No es justo para ti llevar este embarazo conmigo Santana… ni siquiera tendrías por qué sostenerme en este momento –le respondí bajando mi mirada y al segundo sentí movimientos en la cama. Santana se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos para que la mirara fijamente a sus ojos.

-Eso es mí problema… yo decidí y quiero acompañarte… necesito hacerlo… y no te voy a dejar sola, por más que intentes alejarme no lo vas a lograr Fabray… ahora vas a tener que aguantarme a tu lado te guste o no ¿Entendido? –me dijo sonriendo – estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus momentos de llanto, de bipolaridad, de malhumor... lo que sea –comencé a reírme ante lo que estaba escuchando –eso sí… me llegas a tirar con cosas… yo no te aseguro nada de que me quede en el molde eh… no pienso ser tu niñera tampoco –me bromeó y ambas nos reímos. No pude controlar mi impulso y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Está bien… -apenas susurré.

-Está bien ¿Qué?

-No lo voy a abortar… sólo si me juras que me vas a acompañar en esto, sino no voy a poder a hacerlo sola –le dije con los ojos cerrados, rogando que me jurara y que no se arrepintiera nunca por prometerme estar siempre conmigo.

-Lo juro –Santana rompió el abrazo para mirarme a los ojos, como si fuera una señal para que creyera en sus palabras –Nunca te voy a dejar sola –me reafirmó y sin pensarlo me incliné para besar su mejilla y me reí al ver su expresión de shock y rubor en ellas.

-Bueno bueno… creo que ya es hora de que cortemos con estas cosas cursis que no son para mí –dijo y nos tumbamos para dormir. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Me habían dado muchas ganas de acercarme y dormir abrazada a ella, pero no quería causarle terror ni nada. No sabía si aún seguía despierta o si se había dormido, por lo que me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿Santana? –susurré su nombre esperando alguna respuesta.

-Mmhmm?

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –le consulté tímidamente mientras giré para mirar su reacción.

-¿Qué? Claro que no! Demasiado que conseguiste que viniera a dormir contigo Fabray… no soy tu oso de peluche –me respondió con mal tono. Yo quería sí o sí dormir abrazada a alguien así que iba a conseguir lo que quería. Así que traté de hacer la mejor cara de perrito mojado para causarle lástima, porque sé que no puede resistirse a esas expresiones –Y no… no se te ocurra hacer esas caras… no me vas a convencer Lucy Fabray –me aseguró señalándome con su dedo índice. Me encapriché y decidí girarme dándole la espalda, fingiendo que estaba molesta.

-Quinn… no seas así –escuché a Santana decir con suspiros -¿De verdad te enojaste? –me preguntó pero decidí no responderle –Ughh… está bien, ven aquí… -al final terminó cediendo y yo alegremente giré para arrinconarme en ella –pero te conviene que esto quede entre nosotras y que nadie se entere –me advirtió. Enseguida asentí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, dejando que sus brazos me abrazaran. Su perfume me atontó inmediatamente. Era una droga. Me animé a colocar mi brazo sobre su estómago y trazar unos círculos con mis dedos sobre sus abdominales, admirando cómo sus músculos se tensaban ante mis roces. Su piel era tan suave…

-Por las dudas, esto no te está calentando ¿No? –Santana interrumpió mis pensamientos y me alejé para mirarla confusamente.

-¿Qué?

-Solo pregunto… porque dicen que cuando estás embarazada tu cuerpo se excita más seguido y tus hormonas –

-Cállate y vuelve a dormir López! –le mandé golpeando su costado. ¿Cómo iba a decirme esto?

-Oi! Tranquila! Sólo preguntaba… además no te culparía, teniendo a este cuerpo a tu –

-Cállate! –le volví a gritar golpeándola nuevamente pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Está bien está bien! No hace falta que me quiebres las costillas Fabray! –se quejó entre risas y algo malhumorada. Yo sabía que bromeaba, pero no me gustó en lo más mínimo que jugara con mi embarazo –Buenas noches

-Buenas noches y duérmete -le dije ocultando una sonrisa y volviendo a esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Esta vez pegué más mi cuerpo al de ella y la abracé más fuerte.

…

..

.

Puedo jurar que durante la noche sentí que me había besado la frente.

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? Háganmelo saber dejando un review :D Sea bueno o malo... recibo las críticas y los aprecios con buena onda! :) Buen fin de semana a todos!**


	3. She doesn't deserve her

**nini:** Heyy! Gracias por comentar y me alegra que lo consideres bello a mi fanfic ;)

**Guest:** Obviamente que va a ser Quinntana esta historia, aunque le va a llevar tiempo... pero definitivamente es endgame ;) y veremos cómo se las arreglará Santana jajajaj ambas son de carácter fuerte.. gracias por comentar! Besos! :)

**ZILM:** Gracias por comentar! Y me alegra que te haya gustado bastante ;)

**NayNayRiversss:** Ojalá termine Quinn con Santana, amaría por verlas de verdad en la serie :D Espero que te guste este capítulo tambien... gracias por comentar ;) Besos!

**Sky Blue 11:** Me eeeeencanta saber que disfrutaste mucho el capítulo anterior... yo amo Brittana porque es ingenuo y tierno, pero siempre pensé que Quinn es lo que Santana necesita.. digamos que son perfectas.. son más similares.. y lo del drama de la familia Fabray ya se va a dar.. falta unos capítulos pero ya se va a dar.. y veremos... se me hace que el fanfic va a ser algo largo jajaj porque le quiero dedicar tiempo :) y quédate tranquila.. ayudame y delirá conmigo acerca de Quinntana.. yo tmb deliro muchísimo con esta pareja jajaja 'I DO' arruinó mi mente jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y la buena onda (mi loca lectora :D), besos! :)

**maru:** Maaaaruuuuuuu, jajaja no sabía que también leías y veías Glee :P Gracias por comentar siempree, ya actualicé skins.. voy poniéndome al día con mis historias de a poco jajaj me encanta saber que te gustan mis historias :) Espero que estés bien.. cuidate vos también! y que tengas un lindo día, mi acosadora? me encanta q me acosen (? :O jajajajajja nah mentira, besos para vos tmb mi faaaann! ;)

**gaby2307:** Creo que todas daríamos cualquier cosa por tener una amiga así como San, verdad? jajaja Nose por qué se me vino esa idea de que Quinn no sabía cocinar... creo que a lo mejor lo haría divertido en algún futuro :O y ya me leí tu historia.. espero que la continues ;) Besooo! gracias por comentar :)

**Portuguesa:** Heyyyy! Bueno, quiero que sepas que obviamente que entendí tu español porque es muy bueno, y no miento! jajaja te respondo esta vez en español esperando que lo puedas entender... cualquier cosa, avisame y te hablo de ahora en más en inglés o.. podría intentar en Portugués :O Ya vas a ver lo que va a suceder con Santana y Britt, la situación se va a dar lenta porque quiero que Quinn se enamore de a poco... nose, capaz para hacerlo más interesante y .. ¿Real? Pero quedate tranquila que Quinntana es endgame ;) ¿Qué te gustaría ver en la historia? Gracias por comentar y por tu buena onda :) Besos!

**Hello everyone! MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y ME HACE MÁS QUE FELIZ SABER QUE LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ES MÁS... HASTA ME INSPIRAN PARA QUE LA CONTINÚE Y ACTUALICE MÁS SEGUIDO :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA GENTE HERMOSA!**

**L_ike always, no me pertenecen los personajes... blah blah blah_**

**Ahora siii vamos con el cap! ;)**

** (Siempre perspectiva de Quinn)**

* * *

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse de a poco al sentir cómo la claridad del día empezaba a molestarme.

Y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Me encontraba abrazada a Santana, quien estaba de costado, mi cabeza en su pecho y una de mis manos estaba firmemente en su trasero.

Mierda.

¿Cómo es que terminamos así? Enseguida retiré mi mano, afortunadamente mi amiga no se había percatado del movimiento y seguía durmiendo. Me atreví a observarla por unos minutos y me di cuenta que de vez en cuando soltaba un sonido como si fuera un ronquido pero era muy suave y… tierno. Sonreí al escuchar cómo sonaba su respiración y luego decidí acurrucarme un poco más en ella para seguir disfrutando de nuestra posición. Su cuerpo reaccionó abrazándome aún más fuerte, haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara más todavía. Nose por qué esto causa un gran efecto en mí, pero se siente muy bien saber que a alguien le importo y que me puede brindar esos abrazos que te hacen relajar y te aseguran que van a estar ahí a tu lado por siempre para que esté bien.

En cuestión de segundos sentí una sensación rara, la cantidad de saliva que poseía en mi boca comenzaba a aumentar y un malestar empezó a sofocarme.

_Estaba por vomitar._

Rápidamente me solté del embrace y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el baño con mi mano en la boca. Enseguida me arrojé al suelo abrazando al inodoro y oculté mi cabeza allí.

-¿Q? –a lo lejos escuché a Santana preguntando por mí -¿Quinn? –esta vez se estaba acercando hacia a mí en el baño, yo no podía decir nada porque las arcadas eran bastante profundas –Ya va a pasar… vas a estar bien –Santana se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y sentí cómo sus manos me recogían el pelo para que no me lo manchara y luego me frotaba la espalda para confortarme un poco.

-¿Ya está? ¿Estás mejor? –me preguntó una vez que ya no vomitaba. Apenas asentí con la cabeza retirando un poco mi cabeza del sanitario –Toma, aquí tienes unas servilletas para que te limpies –me ofreció con una leve sonrisa pero se podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación. Mientras esperaba a que me calmara un poco, me di cuenta que ya estaba comenzando con los síntomas del embarazo. Era una triste realidad y no podía hacer nada contra ella. Con tal sólo pensarlo me daba ganas de vomitar otra vez.

-Definitivamente tu vómito huele peor que algo podrido Fabray, ¿Qué clase de digestión haces? –Santana me hizo una de sus típicas bromas sarcásticas pero sonriéndome, tratando de levantarme un poco el ánimo.

-Vete a la mierda –le respondí golpeando su hombro con mi voz bastante rasposa y con un poco de dolor en mi garganta.

-Gracias –le agradecí una vez que nos levantamos, me enjuagué la boca y regresamos a su habitación.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme –la morena me respondió y luego buscó dos uniformes de Cheerios –tómate una ducha mientras preparo un desayuno algo liviano para que no te asienta mal –me arrojó el uniforme y luego bajó por las escaleras para hacernos el desayuno. Sonreí ante la amabilidad de Santana, todavía era algo raro para mí ser tratada de esta forma por ella. Aun así, debo reconocer que me gustaba y que no quería por nada en el mundo que volviera a ser la malvada Santana de antes.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lentamente me fui hacia al baño para ducharme y dar comienzo al día.

* * *

-Te tomaste tu tiempo para bañarte rubia… -Santana me habló una vez que vio que estaba bajando por las escaleras. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa con un par de tostadas, dos vasos con jugo de naranja, dos tazas, leche y cereales. Se ve que por las dudas había preparado varias cosas por si algo no me gustaba o me caía mal.

-Así es, la belleza toma su tiempo ¿Algún problema? –me atreví a desafiarla elevando mi ceja y sin ocultar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ninguno Fabray –me correspondió la sonrisa y me senté enfrente de ella para desayunar –recién hablé con mi ginecóloga, me mandó por fax unas órdenes para que te hicieras unos análisis y mañana tienes que hacerte una ecografía para hacer un chequeo… de antemano le pregunté cada cuánto deberías hacerte las ecografías y me dijo que durante el primer mes y luego cada dos meses para controlar el embarazo –Santana me contó todo esto muy seriamente dejándome boquiabierta. Wow. Nunca pensé que ella iba a reaccionar de esta forma, parecía que ella era la madre de mi hijo. Aunque sería imposible, debería ser el padre… aunque, últimamente sí existen dos madres o dos padres.

_Mmmmhhmmm. Santana siendo madre de mi hijo/a junto a mí._

¿¡Qué mierda estás pensando Lucy Quinn Fabray!?

Enseguida parpadeé varias veces tratando de quitarme la idea más estúpida que se me cruzó por la mente durante toda mi vida. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Ni siquiera soy bisexual como para pensar esas cosas y menos con Santana que es mi amiga. Ugh, quiero pensar que esto fue por culpa de las hormonas exaltadas por el embarazo.

-¡Quinn! –el grito de Santana, agitando su mano a milímetros de mi rostro hizo que yo volviera al presente -¿Te molestó que hiciera esas llamadas? Entiendo que todavía no estés familiarizada con el tema y que sigas en shock o tal vez no lo hayas aceptado… pero creí que podía ayudarte un poco… lamento si –

-Santana! Está bien… más que bien en realidad –interrumpí al ver que se estaba poniendo nerviosa –nada más que no me esperaba que te lo tomaras tan a pecho a … esto de ayudarme –le dije sinceramente

-Te dije que te iba a ayudar Quinn, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te había mentido? –pude ver que lo que acababa de decir le había molestado a Santana.

-No, no! Claro que no! Pero… tampoco creí que te ibas a hacer cargo de esta forma –le dije refiriéndome a lo de las llamadas a su ginecóloga y de haber sacado turno para la ecografía.

-Oh… ¿Te molestó? –de pronto Santana estaba indecisa e intranquila y nuevamente me dio ternura.

-Claro que no tonta –le respondí con una sonrisa y comencé a comer una tostada ya que parecía que tenía hambre y mi estómago estaba bastante vacío. Santana me iba a hablar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al escucharlo pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron y endulzaron de tal manera que nunca antes había visto en ella y esbozó una enorme sonrisa con la cual me quedé sorprendida.

-Hey Britt-Britt -hasta su voz era más dulce. Yo simplemente seguí masticando mi tostada mientras observaba cada reacción que Santana hacía –erm… estoy desayunando con Quinn, por? –preguntó y no se me escapó el detalle de que sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y eso hizo que se ruborizara aún más. Inmediatamente evadió mi mirada y aclaró su garganta.

No quería pensar que estaban teniendo esa famosa llamada de 'sexo telefónico', por favor.

-Britt… no puedo ahora… -susurró y eso me dio la pauta de que sí, Brittany estaba intentando tener sexo telefónico. ¿Quién diría que esa chica podría ser tan desinhibida? -¿Qué te parece si vienes a desayunar con nosotras? –Santana le ofreció tratando de romper ese diálogo que estaba poniéndola incómoda a ella y a mí a la vez. Mientras yo tomaba jugo, Santana cortó la llamada y permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Me daba gracia en cierto punto, nunca me imaginé que iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a Santana en tantos estados.

-¿Interesante la llamada? –le pregunté curiosamente sabiendo perfectamente que me iba a soltar un insulto.

-Nose de qué hablas Fabray –Santana intentó hacerse la tonta conmigo y eso hizo que yo soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Pooor favooor! Como si no me diera cuenta de que Brittany intentaba tener sexo por teléfono contigo –le dije sonriendo ampliamente y luego me reí al ver cómo el rostro de Santana más rojo imposible –Awwwww ¿Santana ruborizada? Eso no se ve todos los días –continué con mi broma provocando que Santana me arrojara un par de cereales mostrando que estaba molesta y a la vez afirmando mi teoría acerca de su llamada.

-Cállate de una vez y termina tu desayuno –me dijo en tono molesto. Yo seguía riéndome por su reacción hasta que escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Santana saltó de la silla y enseguida fue a abrir la puerta, cerrándola nuevamente para quedarse con Brittany en el pasillo por unos segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran risitas típicas de Brittany interrumpidos por lapsos de silencio, en lo que asumí que ellas se estaban devorando una con la otra. Decidí terminar mi jugo de naranja tratando de no ponerme más incómoda delo que ya estaba. Al rato, escuché cómo Brittany corría hacia la cocina para saludarme.

-¡Quinnie! –Brittany me saludó abrazándome tan sonriente como siempre. Nunca voy a saber por qué ella tiene esa necesidad de estar siempre necesitando contacto con los cuerpos. Demás estaba decir que yo odiaba todo tipo de contacto y tal vez sea por ello que no me agradaba cómo era Brittany -¿Qué estás desayunando? –me preguntó la chica rubia exaltadamente.

-Tostadas y cereales –le respondí mientras vi que Santana llegaba a la cocina con su rostro muy fácil de leer. Estaba frustrada. Pude darme cuenta que Brittany la había dejado con ganas de algo más en el pasillo y ahora ella estaba frustrada sexualmente.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Brittany y luego se sentó arriba de Santana que la abrazó por la cintura colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo primero que tenemos hoy? –pregunté mientras miraba cómo Brittany guiaba una tostada hacia Santana para que la mordiera. En cierta forma era tierno y… parecía normal, pero todavía no me acostumbraba a verlas de ese modo sabiendo que eran… 'novias' por así decirlo.

-Entrenamiento con Sue, después creo que matemáticas y… nose qué más –respondió Santana antes de dar otro mordisco a la tostada sonriéndole ampliamente a Brittany como si fuera su mundo para ella.

-¿Matemáticas? Me olvidé completamente de que dentro de unos días tenemos examen y no repasé nada para hoy –dije con nerviosismo al ver que me había olvidado de un examen al que no podía fallar.

-Quinn… relájate, vas a llegar completamente bien para el examen… total siempre acabas sacándote una A –me respondió Santana y luego miró la hora en su celular –deberíamos ir yendo sino Sue nos va a castigar con la rutina de tardanzas y la verdad que no tengo ganas de torturar mi cuerpo con eso… -Santana tenía razón, enseguida nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia su garaje para que sacara su camioneta.

-Wow… ¿Cuándo cambiaste la camioneta? –le pregunté al ver que ahora tenía una jeep grand cherokee negra que era preciosa.

-Mi padre me la cambió hace un par de días –Santana dijo con indiferencia. ¡Cómo podría tener indiferencia al tener semejante camioneta! No lo podía entender. Tal vez no la aprecie por alguna razón familiar… no lo sé.

Nos subimos a su camioneta y fuimos hacia el colegio para empezar con la práctica de las Cheerios. Era miércoles… y eso significaba que era el día más pesado y agotador de la semana. Suspiré al pensarlo y me concentré a mirar lo que había en la calle ignorando a Brittany y a Santana que estaban en su propio mundo en los asientos delanteros.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos la práctica, pude sentir cómo dolían cada uno de mis músculos y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha con agua caliente para que los relajara y obviamente un litro de gatorade para reponer las sales y las energías de mi cuerpo. Hoy como nunca me sentí increíblemente pesada y con menos resistencia.

-Frabray, esta vez te encargas de acomodar las cosas que utilizamos hoy porque debo ir a prepararme para mi programa –me indicó brevemente y tuve que aguantar mis ganas de resoplar. Simplemente asentí con una de mis sonrisas más falsas y comencé a juntar los aros y demás cosas que utilizamos hoy para ensayar. Ugh, a veces odiaba ser la mano derecha de la profesora porque eso significaba que debía hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Después de demorarme una hora en acomodar todo, respiré hondamente y me dirigí sonrientemente hacia el baño de las porristas para tomarme mi merecida ducha. Por una parte me sentía más que contenta, ya que podía tomarme el lujo de estar sola y demorarme todo lo que quisiera en bañarme. Entré al vestuario, me desvestí, busqué mi shampoo, crema de enjuague para mi cabello y una toalla para luego ir hacia las duchas.

Casi se me cayeron todas las cosas que poseía en mis manos cuando entré a la parte de las duchas.

No estaba para nada sola.

Todavía estaban Santana y Brittany. Las dos estaban en una de las secciones que separaban una ducha de las otras. Santana estaba acorralando a la chica rubia contra una de las paredes mientras le susurraba cosas al oído y de vez en cuando atacaba su cuello, causando que Brittany se riera dejando en claro que le estaba provocando cosquillas y algo de excitación a la vez ya que se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que su 'novia' hacía algo en particular.

-Ejem… -aclaré mi garganta porque era lo único que podía hacer ante esto. No me iba a retirar y permanecer toda sudada durante todo el día para no interrumpirlas. Ellas debían comportarse correctamente en el Colegio. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estábamos en el Colegio y recién comenzábamos la mañana! Además de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba completamente erróneo…

-¡Oh mierda! –Santana se alejó de Brittany como si una fuerza superior la hubiese empujado con fuerza –n-no sabíamos que todavía tenías que bañarte –Santana me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, su cabeza estaba dirigida hacia el suelo ocultando su gran vergüenza al saber que yo las había agarrado en un momento inoportuno. Brittany, en cambio, se encontraba sonriente y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente a Santana. Perfecto. ¿Qué problema tenía esta chica? ¿A caso no vio que yo había entrado y las estaba observando ahora mismo? Brittany estaba empezando a quitarme la poca paciencia que hoy tenía.

-Me di cuenta –le respondí con mi voz tosca mostrando que estaba más que molesta e irritada con lo que había presenciado. Me quité la toalla y me introduje a una de las duchas para comenzar a bañarme. Mientras me estaba comenzando a enjabonar pude escuchar que otra vez estaban haciendo algo. Me estaba frustrando bastante esto.

-¡Britt! No… Quinn nos va a ver –escuchaba a Santana que aparentemente trataba de parar a Brittany de que hiciera algo.

-Pero si me dijiste que ella ya sabía sobre nosotras Sanny –escuché a Brittany responderle y rogué que Santana no aflojara y continuara con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sí, pero no creo que Quinn quiera vernos ni escucharnos Britt-Britt –Santana le respondió y agradecí eternamente que no iba a enfrentarme con ninguna situación incómoda –esta noche lo seguimos ¿Sí? Lo prometo –pude diferenciar el tono de voz que utilizaba Santana cada vez que hablaba con Brittany.

-No voy a poder esta noche, voy a cenar con la familia de Artie… él quiere presentarme –cuando escuché esto enseguida giré mi cabeza para mirar la reacción de Santana que yo sabía muy bien que no iba a ser buena. Pude ver cómo se había congelado ante eso y el silencio se apoderó en ella. Me dolía verla así, la entendía.

-¿Prefieres ir ahí en vez de pasar la noche conmigo? –Santana le preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Probablemente sabía cuál era la respuesta pero insistió teniendo la esperanza de que podía encontrarse con una sorpresa y que Brittany desistiera en ir a lo de Artie.

-Santana –Brittany trató de hablarle pero la morena enseguida se retiró de la ducha colocándose la toalla y retirándose de allí. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Brittany por la cabeza? ¿Realmente prefirió elegir a Artie en vez de Santana? No lo podía creer. Con todo lo que Santana hizo por ella… siempre…

Enseguida cerré la ducha y recogí mi toalla para irme detrás de Santana. No la iba a dejar sola en este momento.

-¿Te vas? –Brittany me preguntó y no pude evitar de darle una de mis miradas fulminantes para que entendiera que yo también estaba molesta con ella. Yo no era como Santana, ella podía mirarme con sus ojos azules tristes, húmedos, rojizos o lo que sea… pero no iba a causarme pena ni nada.

-Ya que tú no vas por Santana, lo voy a hacer yo –le respondí fríamente y me retiré del baño. Fui hacia el vestuario creyendo que a lo mejor estaría allí, pero no la vi. Enseguida me coloqué la vestimenta que me había traído y salí de allí. Miré a mi alrededor… pero me encontré con nada.

Santana ya había desaparecido.

_Mierda._

Tomé mi celular para llamarla pero me dio su contestador.

-Hey San… en cuanto escuches este mensaje llámame ¿Sí? –le dejé un mensaje de voz con esperanza de que más tarde me respondiera con un llamado.

Suspiré y lentamente me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase.

Hoy iba a ser un día bastante largo.

* * *

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! Déjenme saber si les gustó o no y qué les gustaría ver ;) Un beso a todos!**


	4. Bubbly

**Sky Blue 11: **jajjaja mi compañera delirante (? por qué te dio algo saber que iba a ser largo? algo.. bueno o malo? y mirá, le pongo entre dos a tres horas escribiendo el capítulo así que dudo que lo pueda terminar en un día jajaja, awwww viste lo tierna que estoy haciendo a Santana? A mi también me enamora jajajaja pfff creeme que si supiera en dónde poder encargar unas 'Santanas' ya lo hubiera hecho y ya te lo estaría diciendo ;) jajajajaja veo que no te agrada del todo Brittany, me causó tu comentario.. y quedate tranquila que ya dentro de poco vas a ver a Quinntana... es que el proceso va a ser algo lento, pero ya se va a dar ;) Gracias por tu comentario y buena onda como siempreee, besooo! :)

**ZilM:** jajaj si, se me dio por hacer que a Quinn no le agradara la forma de ser de Britt... capaz así podría hacerlo más divertido y algo más interesante :) gracias por tu comentarioo! un beso!

**holip: **jajaja por qué siempre te enganchas con estas historias de las que no eres partidaria? Primero Effily, y ahora Quinntana? Parece que te gusta sufrir un poco xD igual... algo te debe gustar ;) jajajaj yo también me estoy resignando a Brittana, creo que no se va a ver más nada de ellas :S ya dentro de unos días voy a subir otro capítulo sobre Heya ;) ese capaz te guste mas... en fin gracias por sieeempre comentar un beso grande fan! jajaj :)

**KORE25: **Gracias y me alegra muchísimo saber que estés disfrutando y que cada capítulo te atrape más :) Espero que te siga gustando el fic a medida que vaya actualizando, gracias por comentar un besoo! :)

**NayNayRiversss : **Impaciente? jajajaj Ahora capaz se te vaya la intriga ;) gracias por comentar! besooo!

**Portuguesa: **Bueno, te seguiré respondiendo en español entonces ;) Sé que muchos quieren que Quinntana se de inmediatamente (todos tenemos ese lado impaciente y queremos ver a estas dos chicas en acción, no hace falta mentir) pero pensé que tal vez de esta forma podría hacerlo más intrigante y tal como lo estuviste pensando acerca del momento de la ecografía... ya lo estuve imaginando y sé cómo hacerlo de una forma 'tierna' y debo decirte que tu idea fue absolutamente genial... nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar sobre clases de preparación para el parto! Así que ya estuve mirando páginas y leyendo como para ir entrando en clima de ese asunto... y seguramente en alguno de los capítulos, más adelante, escriba algo sobre esas clases ;) Sí, soy de Argentina... ¡Que bueno que tengas parientes por aquí! ¿Estuviste alguna vez en Argentina? Yo te podría dar algún tour (? jajajaj y sí, me gusta el futbol, amo los deportes por años fui a torneos representando a mi escuela ;) jajaja no voy a defender a Messi, creo que es muy arrogante y a mí... sinceramente, no me agradan esas personas... pero, mil veces me quedo con Ronaldo si me preguntas jajaja y no lo digo para quedar bien contigo ;) es la pura verdad. En fin, gracias por comentar y por darme tu idea.. voy a dedicarte ese capítulo cuando lo escriba... ya que fue TU idea ;) Besos y que tengas un muy buen comienzo en esta semana!

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué puedo decir? Me fui de viaje por unos días y cuando volví y me fijé en los reviews no pude controlar sonreír y enseguida traté de terminar el capítulo lo más antes posible para que ustedes lo puedan leer y criticar ;) MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON INCREÍBLES! **

**Una consulta, me enteré por un medio de que iba a aparecer una nueva actriz y que capaz pase algo con Santana... ¿Es cierto? Osea, por un lado me alegro de que Santana al fin logre tener algo estable... pero yo realmente quería ver más Quinntana, o hasta Brittana. Nose, ¿Alguien sabe algo? ¿Qué piensan?**

**EN FIN, LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Recomendación: en el momento en que Santana y Quinn cantan, quienes quieran escuchar la canción mientras leen... aquí les dejo el link de youtube, capaz eso haga que se lo imaginen mejor.. se lo recomiendo ;)**

**youtube com / watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM**

* * *

¿Podría ser esta clase más aburrida? Lo único que trataba de hacer es terminar estos veinte ejercicios que el profesor nos había dado hace media hora para practicar para el examen. Debía admitir que al no tener a Santana cerca… eso hace una gran diferencia. De alguna manera extrañaba sus comentarios sarcásticos o discriminativos, te hacían reír de todos modos.

Ugh.

Suspiré y dejé el lápiz en mi escritorio. Miré si el profesor nos estaba controlando pero afortunadamente estaba concentrado en su netbook con una gran sonrisa. Seguramente debe estar mirando pornografía.

Tomé mi celular para ver si Santana me había mandado algún mensaje.

Nada.

Decidí mandarle yo un mensaje. A lo mejor cedería y vendría a clases.

_**Santana, ven y siéntate al lado mío en matemáticas. Por favoooorr :( Xx Q**_

Cerré el celular y estaba por focalizarme en los ejercicios cuando alguien me toca el hombro y me tira un pequeño papel. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a abrir el pedazo de papel para ver qué podría llegar a decir. En un principio tuve pánico al pensar que alguien se había enterado de mi situación.

_[¿Estás libre mañana por la noche? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar y pasar San Valentín juntos]_

_***Sam Evans**_

¿Ah? Ok, ok… vayamos de a poco. Primero, ¿Quién era Sam Evans? Nunca en mi vida escuché su nombre y ni siquiera lo localizaba en estas clases. Y segundo, ¿Mañana era San Valentín? Mierda, siempre odié estos días… son tan comerciales…

Me volteé para mirar a mí alrededor y ver si este tal 'Sam Evans' me estaba mirando y examinarlo un poco. Y así fue, un chico rubio estaba sentado detrás de mí y me miraba con una gran sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta. Giré otra vez para procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Digamos que no estaba en condiciones de rechazar esta oferta, él era bastante apuesto… y debía conseguir alguna pareja como para matar un poco esta soledad en la que me encontraba últimamente. ¿Verdad? No podría ser tan malo esto, ¿No? Tomé mi lápiz y comencé a escribir en el papel.

[_Ok, mañana a las 19:00 hs en Breadstix XxQ]_

Le arrojé el papel y me mentalicé que sí o sí debía terminar con esos malditos ejercicios. Al instante escuché que alguien había abierto la puerta. Era Santana. Enseguida sonreí al ver que la había convencido.

-Te tomó bastante tiempo reaccionar ante mi mensaje López –le dije con una sonrisa pero pude ver que su rostro seguía igual de serio y si lo observabas bien, te dabas cuenta de que estaba mal.

-Lo que sea, por lo menos vine –me respondió mientras se acomodaba al lado mío y sacaba sus cosas para comenzar con los ejercicios.

-¿Estás bien? –me animé a preguntarle. Después de todo éramos amigas ahora ¿No?

-Siempre estoy bien Fabray –me respondió sin quitar sus ojos de los ejercicios. Ok, tal vez tenía que dejarla sola por un momento y luego durante el día pueda hablar con ella. No era justo que ella me ayudara y yo no pudiera devolverle el favor.

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que tocó el timbre, Santana y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestros casilleros para dejar nuestros cuadernillos y prepararnos para nuestra próxima clase que no me podía acordar cuál era. Durante todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros vi que Santana se detuvo. Me coloqué a su lado para ver a qué le estaba prestando atención.

Artie estaba trayendo a Brittany a su casillero. La rubia estaba sentada sobre él abrazándolo, los dos se estaban riendo. Pude ver el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Santana, era muy obvio. Yo sabía que ella deseaba con toda su alma ser ella quien traía de esa forma a Brittany.

-Santana… deberías fijarte en otra persona, Brittany no te merece… tú te mereces a alguien que esté dispuesto a ser completamente tuyo y de nadie más –le dije y Santana enseguida reaccionó abriendo su casillero tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más Quinn, yo la quiero a ella –Santana dijo con su voz algo frágil –además… ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no es como si nosotras estuviéramos en una relación –me di cuenta que trataba de justificar las acciones de la bailarina. ¿Qué mierda? Brittany se acuesta con otras personas y ella lo único que hace es… ¿Seguir defendiéndola? Nunca voy a entender por qué Santana la defiende tanto.

-Santana, tú sabes muy bien que no es así… si ella realmente te quisiera se daría cuenta de que a ti te destroza –le respondí apoyándome sobre mi casillero mirándola fijamente. No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Santana podría ser demasiado terca y ciega a veces y tal vez nunca iba a reconocer que en algo otra persona tenía razón. Era frustrante eso, porque yo lo único que quería hacer era ayudarla… y si Brittany no iba a cambiar para ser la persona que Santana realmente necesitaba, yo me iba a encargar de que Santana se diera cuenta de eso y comenzara a buscar otra chica.

-Ya vuelvo –me dijo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se dirigió hacia Brittany que ahora se encontraba sola en su casillero. Me quedé observándolas con tranquilidad. Estaba esperando a que Santana perdiera sus nervios y comenzara a gritarle a Brittany por lo que le estaba haciendo… pero me encontré con otra cosa.

Santana tomó las manos de Brittany y agachó su cabeza mientras hablaba.

No.

No me digas que Santana López se estaba disculpando ante Brittany. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¡La que se tenía que disculpar era Brittany no ella! Esto me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Seguí mirándolas por un momento hasta que vi a Brittany asentir con su cabeza con una leve sonrisa y luego se abrazaron fuertemente como siempre lo hacían.

Perfecto.

¿Dónde había quedado esa Santana López que no dejaba que nadie la pisoteara? Ahora claramente se estaba dejando pisotear, humillar y usar por Brittany.

Más tarde iba a hablar con Santana, le gustase o no.

-¡Hola Quinnie! –Brittany me abrazó por segunda vez en el día y tuve que resistirme para no empujarla y darle una buena bofetada que se la merecía por lo que estaba haciendo con Santana y Artie.

-Ya me saludaste esta mañana Brittany –le respondí tratando de separarme de su embrace y mirando de reojo a Santana que tenía su dedo meñique enlazado al de Brittany.

-Oh… no me acuerdo… tal vez Lord Tubbington volvió a ponerme una de sus pastillas en mi té hoy a la mañana –dijo la rubia pensativamente y volví a mirar a Santana que acariciaba la palma de su amiga sonrientemente, pero aún se le notaba la angustia en sus ojos chocolate. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente como Santana podía estar con Brittany? Yo no podía entender qué era lo que Santana podía ver en ella. Obviamente que la escocesa era muy bonita, tenía unos ojos azules envidiables y su cuerpo estaba excelentemente tonificado… pero todo eso le contrarrestaba su estúpido mundo en el que vivía permanentemente, haciendo que viva diciendo cosas incoherentes.

-¡Chicaaas! ¡Chicaaas! –unos gritos interrumpió mi momento en el cual le iba a decir a Brittany que eso era imposible ya que había desayunado con nosotras. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Rachel Berry –Ufff, deberían acortar un poco los pasillos porque no puedo correr tanto así sino me arruinaría –

-Ve directo al grano Hobbit –Santana la interrumpió de malhumor.

-¿Cómo me veo? Me estuve preparando desde ayer para este día, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en las notas que todavía me faltaba practicar –

-Horrible como siempre –Santana volvió a interrumpirla, se notaba que se estaba quedando sin paciencia y yo por dentro me estaba riendo al ver sus facciones.

-¡San! No seas así con Rachel… -Brittany la retó y la morena simplemente se encogió de hombros. Claro, ¿Ahora ella quería hacer el papel de buena?

-¿Por qué la retas? Santana simplemente decía la verdad… por lo que yo tengo entendido mentir es pecado, no ser sincera –le repliqué a Brittany quien me quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules enormes.

-En fin, ¿A qué venías Berry? –Santana trató de romper la tensión que había en el aire.

-Quería saber si habían practicado sus duetos para hoy aunque ya se sabe que Finn y yo vamos a ganar, somos los dos perfectos el uno para el otro y –

-Para… para… ¿De qué duetos me estás hablando? –Santana volvió a interrumpirla por tercera vez.

-¡Cómo qué duetos! ¡No puedo creer que no te hayas acordado de esto sabiendo lo importante que –

-¡Hobbit podrías ser directa una vez en tu vida! –Santana ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, contagiándome un poco. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Rachel?

-Los dúos que había que presentar para hoy Santana… hoy se definía qué papeles iban tomar para cantar en los Regionales – Rachel habló brevemente por primera vez en nuestras vidas y nos dejó boquiabierta a todas, menos a Brittany quien se veía confundida.

-¿Qué son los Regionales, San? –la rubia le preguntó a Santana sin entender de qué estábamos hablando.

-Oh mierda… después te lo explico Britt-Britt –Santana me miró a mí buscando algo de ayuda -¿Tú sabías algo de esto Fabray? –me preguntó y yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza. Yo también me había olvidado completamente de esto.

-Uh-oh… me parece que están en problemas chicas, igual… no es por nada pero por una parte me pone triste saber que esto va a ser tan sencillo de ganar, pero a la vez me alegra saber que tengo menos competencia y que –

-¡Te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que deje tu rostro igual al de Nicki Minaj! –Santana le gritó causando que Rachel se asustara y comenzara a caminar rápidamente alejándose de nosotras.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Mr. Shue nos va a matar cuando le digamos que no hicimos nada –Santana preguntó con preocupación.

-Yo me voy a hablar con Artie, él seguro preparó algo –Brittany dijo mientras se desprendía del meñique de Santana quien la miraba sorprendida y algo herida.

-Pe-pero Britt, ¿No vas a cantar conmigo? –Santana le preguntó antes de que la rubia se retirara completamente.

-No puedo dejar a Artie solo San… lo siento –la rubia le respondió con una mueca triste y comenzó a caminar, dejándome a mí a solas con Santana.

-Quedamos tú y yo parece –digo algo tímida acercándome a Santana que trataba de fingir que estaba bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Quinn? Estamos en graves problemas… ni siquiera sabemos qué canción vamos a cantar y no voy a permitir que ese pequeño gnomo de Berry me gane –Santana estaba poniéndose intranquila y la entendía completamente. Éramos Cheerios, no podíamos no ganar.

-¿Todavía tienes la guitarra de tu padre? –le pregunté una vez que se me había prendido la lamparita en mi cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Vamos a buscarla –le dije tomándola de la mano y retirándonos del Colegio lo más rápido posible.

…

..

.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi todos, solamente faltábamos Santana y yo que éramos las últimas. Todo el grupo de Glee se encontraba en el pasillo mirando tras la puerta, espiando si podíamos ver o escuchar algo que dijera el profesor Mr. Shue o Emma Pillsbury. Santana no quitaba su mirada de Brittany y Artie.

Por ahí se abre la puerta y se retiran Rachel y Finn. Como siempre Rachel tenía una amplia sonrisa y comenzaba a decir que estaba más convencida como nunca de que iban a ganar.

-Nos queda… Santa y Quinn por lo que veo –escuchamos al Mr. Shue acercándose a la puerta. Me acerqué a Santana y la tomé de la mano dándole un fuerte apretón como para guiarla hacia el salón para cantar.

-¡Chicas, las escuchamos! –el profesor nos dijo sentándose contentamente al lado de la otra profesora.

-Quinn esto va a ser un desastre… ¿Por qué no le decimos la verdad a Mr. Shue? Seguramente nos va a comprender estando Mrs. Pillsbury aquí… -me pude dar cuenta de que Santana estaba nerviosa. Yo Quinn Fabray, nunca iba a admitir que no pude hacer algo o que me lo había olvidado de hacer… prefería correr el riesgo y hacerlo de igual forma antes de decir que no podía hacerlo.

-Tú cállate y comienza a tocar la guitarra… todo va a salir perfecto López, estás conmigo –le aseguré sonriendo ampliamente. Era una canción fácil, amorosa, y a cualquier persona le gustaba escucharla… por lo que debíamos quedarnos tranquilas.

Miré nuevamente a Santana y asentí con mi cabeza como para darle la señal de que ya era hora de empezar. Y así fue. Me senté al lado de Santana quien estaba concentrada tocando la guitarra con sus ojos cerrados. Por un momento creí que los cerraba como para dejarse guiar por la canción. Mis manos comenzaban a transpirar y me estaba dando cuenta de que yo también me estaba poniendo nerviosa… así que decidí en hacer algo parecido. Respiré profundamente y centré mi mirada en el rostro de Santana que se veía muy relajado y pacífico. Debía reconocer de que la morena era realmente hermosa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso una amiga no puede comentar lo linda que es su mejor amiga?

Tomé firmemente el micrófono sin quitar mis ojos de Santana y comencé a cantar:

**I've been awake for a while now****  
****You've got me feeling like a child now****  
****'Cause every time I see your bubbly face****  
****I get the tingles in a silly place**

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que a medida que cantaba la canción, una sonrisa se me dibujaba en mi propio rostro y no podía evitar recordar esta mañana cuando me había despertado y me había tomado unos minutos en admirar el rostro de mi mejor amiga. Me dejé guiar por la música que creaban los dedos de Santana tocando la guitarra.

**It starts in my toes****  
****And I crinkle my nose****  
****Where ever it goes I always know****  
****That you make me smile****  
****Please stay for a while now****  
****Just take your time****  
****Wherever you go****  
**

No podía evitar sonreír aún más al notar que me sentía totalmente identificada con la canción. Así me había sentido hoy a la madrugada cuando me había despertado amarrada a Santana. Ella era la persona que últimamente me hacía sonreír y lo único que yo quería era que estuviera más tiempo conmigo.

**The rain is falling****  
****On my window pane****  
****But we are hiding in a safer place****  
****Under the covers****  
****Staying dry and warm****  
****You give me feelings that I adore****  
**

Con esta estrofa era imposible no memorar la noche en la que me había acurrucado a Santana, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su dulce perfume y durmiéndome felizmente.

**It starts in my toes****  
****Makes me crinkle my nose****  
****Where ever it goes I always know****  
****That you make me smile****  
****Please stay for a while now****  
****Just take your time****  
****Wherever you go****  
**

Estaba tan concentrada mirando cómo Santana sonreía aún con sus ojos cerrados que me había olvidado de que esto era un dúo y me sorprendí cuando ella levantó su mirada y me miró sonrientemente hipnotizándome con la luz que desprendían esos ojos chocolates trascendentes… y comenzó a cantar.

**What am I gonna say? ****  
****When you make me feel this way****  
****I just...**

Santana detuvo su guitarra y me guiñó el ojo provocando que me quedara sin respiración y que mi corazón se detuviera.

**It starts in my toes****  
****Makes me crinkle my nose****  
****Wherever it goes I always know****  
****That you make me smile****  
****Please stay for a while now****  
****Just take your time****  
****Wherever you go****  
**

Ella se encargó del tarareo de la canción, era inevitable para mí morder mi labio inferior al escuchar su voz tan dulce… nose qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo, lo único que sí sabía era que estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo del cual hablaba la Colbie Caillat en su canción. Santana interrumpió mi pensamiento y me indicó que era mi turno para cantar.

**I've been asleep for a while now****  
****You tucked me in just like a child now****  
****'Cause every time you hold me in your arms****  
****I'm comfortable enough****  
****To feel your warmth**

Y ahora nos tocaba cantar las dos juntas, me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su rodilla acariciándola de vez en cuando. Las dos nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música.

**It starts in my soul****  
****And I lose all control****  
****When you kiss my nose****  
****The feeling shows****  
****'Cause you make me smile****  
****Baby just take your time now****  
****Holding me tight**

Llegando al final de la canción conectamos nuestras miradas mientras cantábamos dulcemente esa estrofa.

**Wherever, wherever****  
****Wherever you go****  
****Wherever, wherever****  
****Wherever you go**

No sé por qué decidí que quería cantar yo el final… pero cuando lo hice, lo canté de verdad… sintiéndolo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… algo que nunca lo había sentido.

**I always know****  
****That you make me smile****  
****Just for a while**

Esperé a que Santana terminara de tocar la canción y tanto ella como permanecimos en nuestra burbuja mirándonos tiernamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Excelente! ¡Simplemente perfecto chicas! –los aplausos de Mr. Shue y Mrs. Pillsbury rompieron nuestra burbuja, causando que Santana aclarara su garganta y que yo me ruborizara.

-Díganle a sus compañeros que vayan entrando –nos indicó el profesor e hicimos lo que nos había pedido. Me senté en las gradas y nuevamente me sorprendí al ver que Santana se sentó al lado mío tomándome de la mano. Debo admitir que agarrar su mano era ahora una de mis preferidas sensaciones… me sentía protegida.

-Ok… la elección que acabamos de tomar con Emma Pillsbury es sinceramente… sorprendente, porque nunca íbamos a creer que esta pareja tuviera tanta… química y conexión, y eso era lo que estábamos buscando –dijo Mr. Shue haciendo que todos nos tornáramos nerviosos –la pareja ganadora es … ¡Quinn Fabray y Santana López!

Todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio. Era tal cual había dicho el profesor… sorprendente. Santana tuvo que darme un sacudón para que reaccionara. ¿Realmente era lo que había escuchado? Ni siquiera habíamos ensayado… simplemente cantamos poniendo nuestra suerte a la deriva.

-¡Quinn ganamos! –Santana me abrazó por la cintura elevándome y ambas comenzamos a reír y saltar emocionadamente.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Nosotros debíamos haber ganado! ¡Ellas ni siquiera tenían planeada la canción que iban a tocar! –la voz insoportable de Rachel nos había interrumpido nuestro festejo.

-¡Te recomiendo que te calles si es que no quieres que te mande de regreso a Israel con mis propias manos! –Santana ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Rachel, así que la tuve que tomar del brazo para tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó Mr. Shue y esta vez me encargué yo de hablar.

-Absolutamente nada Mr Shue, quédese tranquilo –le aseguré mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas para que me creyera y afortunadamente lo hizo.

-Si todo se encuentra bien… entonces chicas, vengan conmigo que Emma y yo vamos a darles las instrucciones para luego compartirlas con el resto del grupo –el profesor nos indicó y nuevamente tomé la mano de Santana mientras seguíamos su camino.

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos nuestra clase de Glee, Santana y yo fuimos nuevamente hacia nuestros casilleros para tomar nuestras cosas para la próxima clase.

-Creo que yo ahora tengo literatura, ¿Tú qué tienes? –le pregunté a Santana para saber cuándo iba a volver a verla durante el día.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo itinerario Fabray… así que lamentablemente voy a tener que lidiar contigo durante todo el día… -Santana me dijo y sonreí ampliamente al saber que no nos íbamos a separar –al menos trata de no darme dolor de cabeza durante la mañana ¿De acuerdo? –la morena como siempre me bromeó sarcásticamente pero yo sabía que en el fondo ella también disfrutaba de mi compañía. Éramos más parecidas de lo que creíamos. Le estaba por responder cuando Brittany saltó arriba de Santana por detrás, rodeándola con sus piernas. Otra vez vi cómo el rostro de Santana se relajaba, sus ojos se apasionaban mostrando un brillo especial en ellos y su sonrisa incrementaba. ¿Cómo podía Brittany lograr tener ese gran efecto en ella? En cierto modo era increíble.

-¡Felicitaciones San! –Brittany le dijo mientras dejaba varios besos en la mejilla de la morena haciendo que ésta mostrara aún más felicidad que antes. Yo como siempre postrada en el pasillo mirándolas con los brazos cruzados al ver que ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de lo colgada que yo estaba allí.

-Gracias Britt-Britt, pero yo no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Quinn… -la morena replicó. Wow, ¿Me acababan de nombrar? No lo podía creer, yo ya me veía plantada en el pasillo mientras estas dos se fugaban por ahí.

-¡Hola Quinnie! ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía! –la rubia escocesa vino hacia a mí para saludarme con un abrazo por tercera vez en el día. Estuve con ellas dos casi toda la mañana y ¿Ella ni siquiera se acordaba de haberme visto? En serio, ¿Qué clase de drogas toma esta chica?

-Brittany, estuve contigo durante toda la clase de Glee –le respondí y como respuesta me encontré con su rostro fruncido, confundido, tratando de –igual, no importa

-¿Qué materia tienes ahora Britt-Britt? –Santana le preguntó y yo por dentro suplicaba que no dijera que tenía literatura. Sí lo sé, soy malvada… pero seamos sinceros, ¿A quién le gustaría ver a Santana y a Brittany tocándose, besándose y demás cosas durante toda una clase? A nadie.

-Creo que física –la rubia le respondió y pude ver cómo Santana resopló al ver que no iban a estar juntas durante esas horas –tengo una sorpresa para ti –Brittany distrajo a Santana por un momento con una gran sonrisa y luego se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Mi reacción fue elevar mi ceja mostrando mi cara de frustración al ver cómo Santana se había relamido su labio inferior y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Genial. Yo ya sabía qué se venía en ese momento.

-Creo que te veré más tarde Q, Britt me quiere mostrar algo –Santana me dijo y ella sabía que yo me había dado cuenta a qué se había referido con eso. Estas dos se iban a follar durante toda la hora de clases por ahí. Ugh. No pude evitar darle mi mirada fulminante para hacerle saber que estaba enfadada de que otra vez me dejara sola en una clase –prometo compensártelo más tarde –Santana quiso lograr que me calmara un poco con eso. No voy a mentir que por una parte sentí una pequeña exaltación en mi interior, porque no sabía a qué se refería, pero mi bronca me superaba. Ni siquiera le respondí, simplemente tomé mis cosas apretándolas contra mi pecho y me dirigí hacia mis clases. No me pregunten por qué, pero estaba muy muy molesta con ella y yo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo… ella era dueña de hacer lo que quería, ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

Malditas hormonas que me hacen sentir más sensible ante todo.

…

..

.

* * *

Por fin había tocado el timbre de que había finalizado la clase. Tomé lo más rápido que pude mis cosas y me dirigí directamente hacia afuera del Colegio. Seguramente Santana seguía con Brittany haciendo Dios sabe qué. Así que tenía que irme a pie hacia mi casa.

Genial.

Bueno, hay que buscar en las cosas el lado positivo ¿No? Tal vez me vendría bien despejarme un poco y respirar aire nuevo para relajarme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas barbie? –escuché la voz que caracteriza solamente a Santana haciendo que me paralizara por el camino y sentí cómo mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Ella se había acordado de mí. Me volteé y vi que en sus manos llevaba dos cafés de Starbucks que a mí me encantaban.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy tan fácil de compensar? –le pregunté elevando mi ceja pero aún sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Oh… vamos Quinn, tú sabes muy bien cuánto amas los cafés de Starbucks… eres tan adicta como yo –ella me respondió con su sonrisa coqueta mientras se acercaba hacia a mí para luego darme el café.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa rubia? –me preguntó y simplemente asentí con mi cabeza. Nos dirigimos hacia su camioneta y me asombré al ver que no estaba Brittany adentro. Aun así no me atreví a preguntarle por las dudas que metiera el dedo en la llaga nuevamente. Durante el camino las dos estuvimos en silencio. Era cómodo pero a la vez incómodo, ¿Me explico? Yo quería sacar cualquier tema como para romper el hielo pero… tanto ella como yo somos de pocas palabras. Tal vez debíamos mejorar eso en nuestra amistad. Quizás de a poco lo vayamos superando.

-Bueno… aquí está tu bello hogar –ella sijo una vez que había estacionado enfrente de mi casa –espera –volvió a decirme antes de que yo abriera la puerta de su camioneta. Fruncí el ceño confundida ante lo que me había pedido y luego sonreí casi soltando una carcajada al ver que Santana estaba corriendo alrededor de la camioneta para luego abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajarme de ella.

-Sabes… que esté embarazada no significa que sea inútil –le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano para bajarme del vehículo.

-Nunca dije que lo seas… pero nunca viene mal cuidarte por demás –Santana me respondió sonriéndome provocando que sintiera una sensación rara dentro de mí, pero una buena sensación –igual, que conste que lo hago por tu bebé no por ti Fabray –pude notar su tono de voz de broma y le golpeé el hombro por ser maldita conmigo. Entre risitas nos acercamos hacia mi puerta. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y la abracé. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y la atraje hacia a mí. Creo que tanto ella como yo estábamos sorprendidas al principio pero luego nos relajamos en el embrace suspirando a l mismo tiempo.

Se sentía… tan bien.

Pero lamentablemente lo bueno siempre dura poco. Un ruido a algo roto, algo que había sido arrojado y estrellado contra algo… interrumpió nuestro momento. Enseguida nuestras miradas se encontraron en confusión.

-¡Ya no me mientas! ¡Yo sé muy bien en dónde estabas anoche Russel! –se escuchaba a mi madre, Judy, gritando alocadamente mientras continuaba arrojando cosas. Suspiré con tristeza y me volteé para abrir la puerta de mi casa, no quería mirar a Santana y ver en su rostro lástima. Yo no quería producir lástima a ninguna persona.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí Quinn –la mano de Santana me detuvo .

-Santana… va a ser mejor que te vayas –le dije levemente y otra vez me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

.¡Quinn! No, no voy a permitir que entres allí –Santana me tomó esta vez más fuerte de mi muñeca y me obligó a girarme para mirarla –no puedes vivir con problemas ni estrés Q, necesitas tranquilidad por encima de todas las cosas –pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Es mi familia Santana… ¿Qué piensas que haga? ¿Escaparme, huir? No, esto es lo que me tocó y tengo que enfrentarlo –le dije ya algo molesta porque era la verdad. ¿A dónde iba a ir?

-Esta noche te quedas a dormir en mi casa –Santana me arrancó la mochila de mi hombro y volvió a tomarme del brazo fuertemente guiándome hacia su camioneta.

-¡Santana suéltame! –traté de soltarme del agarre. No iba a dejar que Santana me obligara a hacer esto. No podía volver a quedarme en su casa, yo tenía mi propio hogar.

-No, Q… déjame cuidarte… hazlo por el bebé al menos –Santana volvió a mirarme y trató de que mi mente hiciera un click y se ablandara un poco -¿Sí? Aunque sea por el bebé –volvió a repetirme y luego me abrazó. Yo dejé que mi cuerpo se fundiera en el de ella. La verdad que siempre me voy a cuestionar qué hubiese sido de mí si Santana no hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

-Vamos a casa –me susurró al oído y asentí silenciosamente.

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, me tomé una ducha y usé un par de pijamas que Santana me había dado para que durmiera esta noche. Estaba a punto de subirme en la cama cuando escucho pasos en la habitación. Me sorprendí al ver a Santana entrando al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté mientras me recostaba en la cama y luego me tapaba.

-Vengo a dormir contigo, ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –ella me respondió mientras se desvestía enfrente mío, quedándose en su ropa interior. De forma involuntaria tragué saliva costosamente. 'Deja de pervertir Fabray', mi mente trataba de hacerme reaccionar al notar que mis ojos no desperdiciaban el tiempo en memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de calmarme un poco. ¿Por qué estoy tan rara últimamente? Ugh, espero que sólo sea por el embarazo –No quiero que vuelvas a despertarme durante la noche otra vez llorando porque tienes miedo Barbie –su voz hizo que volviera en mí.

-¿Qué? Yo no fui a despertarte porque tenía miedo López… simplemente estaba sensible –le respondí algo enojada mientras miraba cómo ella se soltaba su cabello negro para luego acercarse hacia la cama –puedes irte si quieres

-No… yo sé ahora mismo quieres mis abrazos más que a nada Fabray, y no lo niegues –ella me desafió con su típica mirada confianzuda y se metió en la cama aproximándose a mí y abriendo sus brazos invitándome a que me acurrucara a ella. Lentamente me dejé de resistir y me enrollé en ella, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello. Dejándome invadir por su perfume que últimamente me había dado cuenta que era mi droga y tranquilizante. Deslicé mi brazo por su estómago, abrazándola algo fuerte, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Me dejé envolver por el calor que el cuerpo de Santana me brindaba. Era algo más que hermosa la sensación, más que relajante… era glorioso, increíble.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto dormir así con alguien. Es más, siempre disfrutaba tener mi espacio en mi cama, pero debo admitir que esto era mucho mejor.

-Gracias –susurré en su cuello y sonreí al ver que le había transmitido piel de gallina y le produjo un temblor.

-Buenas noches Q –Santana me saludó y esta vez estaba segura de que sentí que me había besado la frente.

Nos acurrucamos más y dejé que el sueño me venciera de a poco. Mañana iba a ser un día bastante agitado, por lo que necesitábamos dormir bastante.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Fue el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora... así que espero que les haya gustado ;) Cualquier crítica, ideas que quieran proponer o que quieran ver en los próximos capítulos.. son muy bienvenidos ;) Que tengan una buena semana!**


	5. Everything Is changing

**karla:** Ya pronto vas a ver cómo se van a ir enamorando, pero como vos dijiste... tiempo al tiempo ;) jajaja me alegra que lo estes disfrutando, gracias por comentar! Beso!

**Riverchele:** Voy a ver cómo voy a itroducir más a Rachel y otros personajes para hacerlo más dinámico :) Y... creo que varias queremos alguien como San, verdad? jajajja yo por lo menos xD gracias por comentar y por la buena onda, besoo!

**HarukaIs:**Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta! y si, dentro de poco va a pasar eso ;)

**ZilM:** jajajajaj mmmm debo admitir que me gustó tu idea... tal vez ocurra eso en el próximo capítulo :O lo pensaré lo pensaré ;) y si pasa... te lo dedico jajja besoo! y gracias por comentar :)

**LookTheSky:** siempre me imaginé a Santana protectora de Quinn, creo que resulta tierno ¿No? eso espero jajaj y sí, de alguna manera voy a hacer que se desengañe de a poco y... quédate tranquila que te voy a sorprender ;) pero igual te pregunto, ¿Qué te gustaría leer de ellas? gracias por comentar y un beso!

**NayNayRiversss ****:** Bueno, si te gustan los capítulos largos.. aquí va otro! jajaj espero que te guste también :) gracias por comentar y... me alegra leer cuánto te gusta esta historia.. eso me hace saber que la voy llevando bien ;) ¿Qué te gustaría leer en la historia? Dejamelo saber! un beso!

**holip:** jajajajajajajjaja aaaaamo leer tus comentarios, se ve que mis historias te pueden :P o por lo menos los personajes! perdón por siempre hacerte sufrir, juro que no es mi intención xD créme que no eres la única que quisiera dormir con Santana ;) Como gran fiel que eres a mis historias.. ¿Qué te gustaría leer? dime qué te imaginas entre ellas y te lo dedicaré :p gracias por siempre comentar! Un besoo!

**Sky Blue 11:** Ufff, si antes te dio acidez Brittany, en este capítulo creo que va a ser peor. Jajajaj gracias por tus buenas vibras! ¿Qué te gustaría ver entre ellas? ¿Alguna fantasía? ;) jajajaj lo que quieraaas, podría dedicarte un capítulo :) y sí, sé que a nadie le va a gustar Sam.. pero es necesario :S ya verás por qué... gracias por comentar y un beso compañera!

**ThityLoveGlee:** Awwwwww, me hiciste sonreír al leer que el capítulo te dejó con una sonrisa... ¿En serio? Aww, me alegró muchísimo, enserio.. :) y me hizo sentir muy orgullosa... y sí, me siento igual que tú con respecto a Brittana :/ jajajajja tranquila, que ya todo va a darse con el tiempo ;) ¿Qué te gustaría ver en esta historia? déjame saber para así dedicarte un capítulo si quieres ... espero que te guste este capítulo!Gracias por comentar y un besoo!

**Portuguesa:** del capítulo anterior.. no, no habías dejado un review pero no importa... me gustó que hayas dejado uno igual :) y... considerando tu opinión acerca de capítulos largos, este lo hice largo para ti jajaja y quédate tranquila que me encantaron tus ideas! así que seguramente lo voy a pensar e imaginar muy bien para dejarte muy conforme al usar tú imaginación, lo haré en tu honor :) Dónde vivo? vivo a seis horas de Buenos Aires, en la provincia de Santa Fe (nose si ustedes lo llaman estados o provincias a las divisiones de tu país). Coincido completamente acerca de lo de Messi, igual creo que todos los jugadores que son famosos (o casi todos) son algo o bastante arrogantes... tal vez sea por el simple hecho de la fama. ¿Mi club de fútbol? Boca juniors, de aquí Argentina... es un club de Buenos Aires, seguramente lo habrás escuchado alguna vez. Y de europa... Manchester United (me encanta ver sus partidos), vi varios partido de Benfica que si no me equivoco es de tu país ¿Verdad? Espero jajaja, también me gusta ver cómo juega Inter, Arsenal, Milan, Liverpool, también Barcelona pero creo que prefiero Atlético de Madrid (no me preguntes por qué porque no lo sé y perdón si prefieres Barcelona pero soy una chica honesta jajaj) por lo general prefiero mirar partidos europeos... me gusta observar sus técnicas, creo que actúan como 'más equipo' entre los jugadores. En cambio si tú miras algunos partidos de los clubes de Argentina... creo que se caracterizan más por su contacto físico en vez de técnicas o jugadas. ¿Conoces algún club de Argentina? Perdón si te decepcioné con el equipo de tu país, que creo no estar equivocada... sino mil disculpas si me equivoqué jajaja ¿Cuál es tu club? Un beso enorme! gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me resultan entretenidos para leer ;)

**WOW. AMÉ SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD. SON INCREÍBLES! Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE COMENCÉ OTRO AÑO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ESO ME DEMORA :/ PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA ;)**

**Como siempre: no me pertenecen los personajes... sólo mi imaginación**

**TODO ERROR DE GRAMÁTICA O DE ORTOGRAFÍA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIO! :$**

* * *

Una vez más me desperté antes que Santana.

Parpadeé varias veces para que mis ojos se fueran acostumbrando a la claridad del día. Quise estirarme pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Los brazos de Santana me estaban envolviendo y nuestras piernas estaban enlazadas. Además de que mis manos estaban firmemente en su trasero.

_Mierda._

¿Qué está pasando conmigo últimamente? Ya van dos veces que me despierto con mis manos en ese tremendo, perfecto y –

-Sé que soy sexy y que mi trasero es muy tentador… pero ¿Quién diría que tú ibas a aprovecharte de eso mientras yo durmiera, Fabray? –la voz de Santana hizo que me sobresaltara de tal manera que me moví hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sí, obviamente estaba completamente avergonzada por ese hecho, y más aun sabiendo que Santana se había dado cuenta.

-Buenos días acosadora –Santana me sonrió gozando la situación.

-Cállate… no soy acosadora –le respondí y la morena elevó su ceja y a la vez su sonrisa pícara se profundizó. Ugh, estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dije algo malo? Ahora entiendo por qué quieres que duerma contigo –Santana me hablaba sin borrar su sonrisa –No te gustan los peluches ¿Verdad?

-¿Ah? –fruncí el ceño ante esto, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Me lo imaginaba… prefieres mi trasero para dormir ¿Verdad Fabray? No te cuestionaría nada ya que –interrumpí lo que estaba diciendo arrojándole la almohada para que se callara. Genial, ahora por el resto de mi vida iba a cargarme por esto.

-Levántate que necesito que me hagas algo de desayuno mientras me baño, López –le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el baño tratando de esquivar su mirada y así dar un respiro para quitar el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Como usted diga, acosadora –Santana me respondió y se fue corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera pegarle una vez más con lo primero que tenía a mano.

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás preparada para ir de la ginecóloga? –Santana me preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y me pasaba algunas tostadas.

-No lo sé… sí y a la vez no –le respondí suspirando. Es que en realidad no quería saber nada acerca de ello. Todavía se me hacía difícil pensar en que voy a ser madre, en que voy a tener un bebé. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en las consecuencias que eso me traería en un futuro… mi cuerpo probablemente sería más gordo, tendré que dejar varias cosas para ocuparme de mi hijo… mis padres…

Mis padres probablemente ni me hablen por el resto de mi vida.

-Hey… deja de pensar que ya estoy viendo humo saliendo de tu cabeza –Santana hizo que rompiera mi concentración en lo que estaba pensando. Le sonreí levemente y decidí tomar algo de café.

-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan callada? No será por lo de esta mañana ¿No? Porque… si es por eso no deberías –

-Tengo miedo –le confesé tratando con todas mis fuerzas no comenzar a llorar, pero eran tantas cosas que sentía en ese momento que de a poco las lágrimas me iban venciendo.

-Hey… -Santana enseguida caminó hacia donde yo estaba y se agachó para colocar sus manos en mi cintura. Mi rostro estaba focalizado hacia el suelo por un momento hasta que ella apareció para tomar mi cara en sus manos para mirarnos –todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? –sus ojos chocolates se tornaron más claros mostrando su consideración por mí en ellos y… ¿Cariño? Tal vez…

-¿Lo prometes? –mi voz frágil necesitaba su promesa. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón necesitaban de su promesa. Yo necesitaba saber que iba a contar con ella por siempre, porque sabía muy bien que esta situación era demasiado para mí… y no era capaz de hacerlo sola.

-Lo prometo –Santana me aseguró brindándome una de sus hermosas y amplias sonrisas, contagiándome a mí para que yo misma sonriera mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Enseguida se incorporó de pie para abrazarme fuertemente y susurrarme al oído –vamos a estar bien…nunca lo dudes

_Yo le creí._

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido con tus pies? Me estás poniendo nerviosa –le pedí a Santana, ya me estaba hartando escuchar el ruido molesto que causaban sus pies con el suelo mientras esperábamos mi turno. Antes habíamos pasado por un bioquímico para hacerme los análisis que nos había pedido la doctora –se supone que la nerviosa debería ser yo –dije con una muy buena razón. ¿Por qué ella debería estar nerviosa? Yo era la embarazada. Acaso ¿Le causaba vergüenza estar aquí en el hospital conmigo? ¿Tenía pánico de estar en estos lugares?

-Estoy ansiosa.. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Odio esperar horas para que te atiendan –dijo Santana y pude notar su nerviosismo en su voz y en sus facciones.

-Awwww ¿Estás preocupada por mí López? –le pregunté sonriendo, obviamente tratando de molestarla. Quería hacer que se relajara un poco.

-¿La verdad? Sí –ella me admitió y eso causó una gran sorpresa en mí. Wow. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en algún momento de mi vida iba a presenciar esto. Santana admitiendo que se preocupaba por alguien… por mí. Esto causó una sensación rara en mi estómago provocando que las comisuras de mis labios dibujaran automáticamente una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Nose por qué, pero me atreví a tomar su mano y enredar nuestros dedos. Era tierno y dulce saber que Santana se preocupaba tanto por mí. ¿Cómo no iba a sonreír y sentirme feliz ante lo que ella hacía por mí? Definitivamente en algún momento voy a tener que devolverle el favor por todo lo que ella está haciendo por mí y por mi bebé.

-¿Fabray? –escuchamos una voz femenina que nos llamó. La primera en ponerse de pie fue obviamente Santana, que luego me apretó la mano y me guió casi corriendo hacia el consultorio. Internamente, me daba risa y podría perfectamente hacerle una broma, pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Buenos días señoritas –nos enfrentamos a una ginecóloga que se notaba que era bastante mayor a nosotras. Lo que más intriga me causó fue que nos miró a Santana y a mí y sonrió ampliamente. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Fruncí el ceño ante esto mientras entrábamos al consultorio.

-Así que tú eres la chica rubia de la que tanto me habló Santana –comenzó a hablar la ginecóloga mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos. Tanto Santana como yo nos miramos algo ruborizadas.

-Y-yo…–intenté negar lo que había supuesto la doctora al ver que Santana estaba en shock y por algún motivo no era capaz de negarlo. Quise negarlo ya que pensé que la chica de la que habían hablado era Brittany.

-Ohhh cariño, no tienes por qué sentirte incómoda… -la mujer me respondió sonriendo amorosamente y haciéndome callar –la verdad que es bastante bonita Santana… hacen muy buena pareja –nos dijo mirándonos y esta vez yo me puse en shock.

-N-nosotras no somos pareja, somos –

-Entonces… vamos a comenzar por la ecografía querida, puedes recostarte mientras yo preparo unas cosas –la mujer volvió a interrumpirme. Miré a Santana tratando de buscar una explicación de por qué ella no había hablado ni nada, pero ella estaba mirando el suelo y pude notar su rubor en sus mejillas. Decidí dejarlo pasar y me dirigí hacia la camilla para acostarme en ella. Me subí la remera hasta mis pechos y me bajé un poco mis jeans. Santana se sentó al lado mío y me tomó fuertemente de la mano. Sonreí ante esto y las dos nos concentramos en la doctora que estaba buscando un gel.

-Ahora vamos a ver el tamaño de tu bebé y vamos a intentar escuchar el latido de su corazón… -me dijo amablemente mientras me bajaba un poco mi ropa interior. Sentí algo de vergüenza ya que sabía que Santana estaba viendo todo esto pero traté de relajarme. El gel era increíblemente frío y me causaba algo de cosquillas. Colocó sobre él un pequeño aparato y las tres nos focalizamos en el monitor. Pude sentir dos cosas: primero, cómo Santana me apretaba más fuerte la mano, y segundo, cómo en el monitor se veía una vaga imagen del embrión.

-Bueno, Señorita Fabray… podemos decir que definitivamente usted se encuentra embarazada de unas… seis semanas, ya que el embrión mide cerca de diez milímetros de tamaño que es típico de esa fecha de embarazo –comenzó a analizar la ginecóloga mientras continuaba moviendo el aparato sobre mi parte pélvica –afortunadamente se encuentra en posición correcta… por lo que podríamos estimar que podrías tenerlo con parto natural y... –la doctora se detuvo por un instante hasta que comencé a escuchar un sonido parecido a una tropilla de animales o un conjunto de tambores que sonaban increíblemente rápido. Era el latido del corazón de mi bebé. Al escucharlo, sentí una sensación cálida en mi estómago, mi corazón saltando de alegría y una emoción inexplicable. ¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente estaba llevando una criatura dentro de mí? Era extraño. Completamente extraño. Y tal vez me lleve un buen tiempo para concientizarme y caer en la realidad de que es verdad, realmente está sucediendo… y que estoy llevando un hijo en mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo mis ojos de a poco se estaban humedeciendo y yo sabía que era de alegría. Quizás más adelante voy a tener muchísimos problemas a causa de esto, pero… de algún modo me sentía algo feliz.

A todo esto, sentí cómo la mano de Santana me estaba apretando el doble de lo de antes y podría decir que casi me estaba lastimando, pero no hice nada. Levanté mi mirada para observar a la morena y vi su rostro extremadamente sonriente y sus ojos iluminados. Si ella no tenía vergüenza de mí, ¿Por qué yo debería estar avergonzada de mí misma?

Sonreí y pude sentir cómo una lágrima había sido liberada y recorría una de mis mejillas.

-Los latidos son normales… así que por ahora señorita Fabray, no tienes que preocuparte por nada… vamos a realizar algunos chequeos cada dos meses para controlar cómo va evolucionando el embarazo –me explicó la ginecóloga. Asentí ante lo que había escuchado sin poder ocultar mi gran sonrisa. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo estaba bien… tanto mi bebé como yo, y hasta contaba con el apoyo de mi amiga. Todo era… perfecto, por así decirlo.

La doctora estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando sonó el teléfono del consultorio.

-Es perfecto –dijo apenas susurrando Santana y luego sus ojos chocolates se fundieron con los míos –va a ser perfecto, apuesto cualquier cosa a que va a ser igual a ti –me dijo sonriendo antes de besar mi mano. Por unos segundos nuestras miradas permanecieron conectadas mientras se escuchaba de fondo el latido de mi bebé. Sentí revoltijos en mi estómago y cómo mi corazón se exaltaba ante lo que había escuchado.

-Santana ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a buscar los resultados de los análisis? –la doctora nos interrumpió. Inmediatamente la morena se incorporó de pie y salió rápidamente en busca de esos análisis, dejándome a solas con la doctora.

-Usted tiene la misma edad que Santana ¿Verdad?... diecisiete años… -la ginecóloga comenzó a interrogarme y ya me estaba dando una idea de lo que se venía.

-Por favor, llámeme Quinn… y sí, tengo la misma edad –le respondí cambiando mi estado de humor poniéndome más seria y algo incómoda.

-Santana me estuvo comentando brevemente respecto a tu situación, Quinn –la mujer se acomodó en su asiento hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre su escritorio para acercarse hacia a mí – y aunque ya cuentas con la ayuda de Santana, quiero que sepas que yo también estoy para ayudarte… ya que vamos a ser familia… no dudes en recurrir ayuda en mí –ella me dijo y fruncí el ceño ante esto. ¿Por qué familia? ¿Ella tenía algún parentesco con Santana? Por más que ella fuera familiar de mi amiga, yo debía aclararle que entre Santana y yo no ocurría nada.

-¿Usted es familiar de ella? –le pregunté primero.

-Soy su tía, preferida obviamente –me respondió soltando una pequeña risa que me hizo sonreír un poco y revolear mis ojos. Sin dudas era familiar de Santana –por eso mismo te aseguro que puedes consultarme cualquier cosa… ya que eres parte de nuestra gran familia López

-Oh, gracias… pero… yo no soy su novia –le respondí algo nerviosa y noté cómo la confusión se apoderó de su rostro al mirarme fijamente, tratando de entender lo que decía.

-Pero… tú eres rubia y supuse–

-La chica equivocada -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Por qué ahora me sentía… desanimada? –Brittany es su novia, una chica rubia de ojos celestes…

-Oh… -solamente dijo eso y luego permaneció en silencio por un instante mientras pensaba –es raro… -comenzó a compartir su conclusión conmigo lentamente –nunca vi a Santana tan… afectiva con alguien, por eso supuse que ustedes estaban juntas…

-Somos amigas desde los cuatro años –le respondí como si esa fuera la razón que justificara su actitud.

-Mmmmm… igual, me agradas demasiado por lo que te consideraré de la familia aunque no estés con ella –me respondió simpáticamente – presiento que tarde o temprano terminarás siéndolo –me dijo guiñándome un ojo, lo que hizo que me ruborizara ante esto y me tornara nerviosa.

-Y-yo… no soy gay –le respondí tratando de lograr que la mujer descartara esa idea. Además que éramos amigas y que Santana solamente amaba a una sola persona, y no era yo.

-Oh, cariño… no tienes por qué usar etiquetas en estos tiempos modernos… -me dijo tomándome de la mano como si fuera que me estaba dando un consejo. No sabía si alterarme y contestarle en forma amenazante o tratar de serenarme y dejarlo pasar. Opté por la segunda opción. Después de todo… voy a necesitar de su atención médica para más adelante.

-Volviendo al tema que nos interesa… -la ginecóloga cambió afortunadamente de tema –creo que te haría bien asistir a clases, charlas acerca de embarazos… como Santana va a ayudarte con este tema, estaría bueno que fueran las dos… y más adelante deberían ir a clases prenatales o preparación para el parto… -ella me aconsejó y mi cuerpo se tensó de tal manera que creí que me había quedado petrificada. Estos temas realmente me asustaban –eres muy chica todavía… así que pensé que sería una buena idea para ayudarte en esta situación –me dijo mientras escribía en un papel –aquí tienes varias direcciones en donde podrías consultar y si quieres… anotarte -me entregó la lista de lugares.

-Permiso… -escuchamos la voz de Santana mientras entraba al consultorio –aquí tienes los análisis Alejandra –la morena le entregó lo que había ido a buscar y se sentó al lado mío. Me sorprendió ver que nuevamente me había tomado de la mano.

-Veamos… -la ginecóloga Alejandra se concentró en los análisis mientras nosotras simplemente la observábamos –todo está perfecto… pero aun así te voy a recetar ciertas vitaminas y algunas pastillas para que aumenten tu nivel de calcio que a medida que avance tu embarazo va a ir bajando –dijo mientras realizaba las recetas –aquí tienes… bueno muchachas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… todo va a estar bien si hacemos las cosas en forma correcta, obviamente Quinn… no te lo dije antes pero tienes que llevar una vida normal, tranquila… cuídate y trata de no hacer muchos esfuerzos físicamente –Alejandra me aconsejó a la vez que nos estábamos levantando para dirigirnos hacia la puerta.

-¿Ella debería renunciar a Cheerios? –preguntó Santana y sentí una parálisis en mi cuerpo. NO. No podía permitir que sucediera eso. ¿Qué iba a suceder con mi futuro? ¿Cómo iba a ocultarles esto a mis padres? Esto era imposible. No podía suceder. Yo era la capitana del equipo, todos me necesitaban… Sue me iba a odiar y –

-Tal vez podrías realizarlo por un par de semanas más… pero luego vas a tener que dejarlo querida –me dijo con una triste sonrisa –sé lo importante que eso significa para ustedes… pero podrías correr el riesgo de perder el bebé Quinn –me dijo y bajé mi mirada. ¿Cómo iba a soportar ver a otra persona en mí lugar? ¿Era yo capaz de renunciar esto por mi bebé? Yo sabía que… ahora debía focalizarme en la salud de otra personita, pero… era muy difícil de pensar en otro más aparte de mí.

-Todo va a estar bien –Santana me susurró mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, indicándome que ella iba a estar y me iba a apoyar en todo una vez más. Me incliné en sus brazos tratando de resistir las ganas de llorar. Lentamente comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, Santana se despidió con un abrazo y agradeció a su tía por la atención para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Muchas gracias Alejandra –la saludé.

-Oh, no es por nada querida –me respondió mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo como saludo.

- ¿Quinn? –su voz hizo que me volteara antes de que me retirara completamente del consultorio –bienvenida a la familia… -me dijo con la típica sonrisa López, esa sonrisa pícara, llena de satisfacción. Simplemente sonreí ante esto aunque no pude entender por qué me lo había dicho. Mejor dicho… con qué intención lo había hecho. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Simplemente lo tomé como una buena señal._

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunto una vez que llegamos a su casa.

-Ve arriba y búscate un par de shorts o lo que quieras para salir a correr –Santana me dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Correr?

-Obvio Fabray… hoy es San Valentín y tenemos que estar hiper sexy –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio –no creo que te haga mal correr un poco, al menos por hoy… cualquier cosa me avisas y paramos –Santana se volteó para mirarme. Sonreí ante su preocupación.

-Está bien –le dije y subí para vestirme. Busqué un par de shorts y una musculosa negra. Me miré al espejo por un momento examinando si había engordado algo. Afortunadamente no se notaba, pero suspiré al saber que dentro de poco se iba a notar los kilos demás.

-Asumí que hoy no ibas a tener con quién pasar San Valentín así que te compré esto –escuché a Santana mientras sus manos me rodeaban por detrás mostrándome frente a mis ojos una caja de bombones –feliz día de los enamorados –me dijo sonriendo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar esto? Decidí tomarlo como un pequeño gesto de amistad y consentimiento e ignoré las pequeñas mariposas que sentí en mi estómago.

-Tengo una cita con Sam Evans esta noche –solté directamente y en el reflejo del espejo pude notar cómo la expresión de su rostro cambió. ¿Había dicho algo malo acaso?

-Me siento estúpida ahora –dijo alejándose de mí, bajando su mirada. Por un momento me arrepentí completamente de habérselo dicho. ¿Por qué? Si … nosotras no éramos nada. Yo no sentía nada más que amistad por ella y ella sentía lo mismo por mí. ¿Por qué había la necesidad de hacer dramática la situación? No lograba entender –Gracias por excluirme de tus planes –me dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación quitándose la remera que llevaba puesta y buscaba algo para vestir. Giré para mirarla. Sabía que de algún modo había estropeado todo. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ahora debía enfrentarme a la Santana de siempre, esa Santana fría con actitudes de perra, tratando de alejar toda persona que quería acercarse hacia a ella. No podía explicarme por qué tenía urgencia de hacer algo para mejorar nuestra situación, para hacer que volviera a ser la de antes.

-Santana…

-Le dije a Brittany que esta noche la pasaría contigo para no dejarte sola, Lucy Fabray –Santana levantó su mirada para clavar sus ojos en mí. La dureza, enojo, decepción que encontré en ellos hizo que mi garganta se cerrara. ¿Por qué de repente me hacía vulnerable ver esa mirada? ¿Por qué rayos no le conté lo de Sam? Nunca en mi vida se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Santana era capaz de postergar un encuentro con la holandesa por mí. De pronto, sentí la boca de mi estómago cerrarse y el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento apoderarse de todo mi ser –Huh, que ilusa yo al creer que habías cambiado

-Sant–

-Necesito cambiarme… si ya estás lista, espérame abajo –me cortó mi disculpa alejándose de mí cuando yo había hecho algunos pasos para acercarme a ella. La morena enseguida entró al baño para cambiarse cerrando fuertemente la puerta, dejándome sola en su habitación con ganas de llorar.

_Genial._

Había destruido la increíble relación que habíamos construido durante estos días. Felicitaciones Fabray, acabas de perder la amistad de Santana. Tu única amistad de hecho.

Me senté sobre su cama y decidí esperar a que se vistiera. Cuando saliera iba a disculparme. Ella tenía razón, debí haberle dicho. Cuando por fin había logrado que ella se abriera conmigo, yo me jodo todo. Suspiré tratando de procesar todo y pensar qué podía decirle cuando saliera del baño.

-Hey… ¿Britt? -escuché la voz de Santana hablando por teléfono con la otra rubia y sentí nuevamente la sensación de mi garganta seca –no, no pasa nada… todo está bien…quería decirte que esta noche me gustaría que cenáramos juntas para festejar San Valentín –yo seguía escuchando la conversación atentamente –Oh… –noté el silencio de Santana mientras Brittany hablaba –puedo esperarte entonces…—capté la vulnerabilidad de su voz, dándome ganas de entrar al baño, abrazarla y decirle que me iba a quedar con ella esta noche –está bien… yo también te amo… adiós –cuando la conversación finalizó, vi la puerta abrirse.

-Santana… -comencé a acercarme aunque sabía que ella me iba a esquivar –lo siento de verdad… te juro que te lo iba a decir pero se me olvidó completamente –comencé a hablar lo más rápido que pude antes de que me interrumpiera o se retirara de la habitación. Cuando vi que ella trataba de obviarme, la tomé del brazo y la acorralé contra una pared estirando mis dos brazos quedando frente a frente y asegurándome que me escuchara –de verdad, te lo estoy diciendo con toda sinceridad San… -me atreví a usar el apodo que usaba solamente Brittany para que me mirara a los ojos y pudiera ella comprobar en mis ojos que lo que estaba diciendo era honesto.

-Lo que sea –Santana me respondió fríamente y retiró uno de mis brazos para alejarse. Suspiré pesadamente ante esto sabiendo que iba a ser completamente difícil volver a la situación de antes –apúrate que ya nos queda poco tiempo, barbie – me mandó con el tono de la vieja Santana. Decidí seguirla, más tarde iba a conseguir que mejoraran las cosas.

…

..

.

* * *

Luego de haber corrido más de veinticinco minutos sin parar, comencé a sentir náuseas y me detuve abruptamente. Me agaché por las dudas de que vomitara. Escuché a Santana detenerse unos segundos después.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –su voz preocupada se acercaba hacia a mí y noté que se había inclinado al lado mío para mirarme buscando alguna respuesta, pero yo no contestaba -¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? –me preguntó y asentí rápidamente antes de lanzar el contenido que tenía en mi estómago a un lado del camino por el que estábamos corriendo.

Una vez que terminé de vomitar, me senté para esperar unos minutos y así mejorarme. Santana se sentó al lado mío fregándome la espalda. Era admirable ver cómo sus pequeñas acciones hacían que me sintiera mejor.

-Creo que va a ser mejor volver a casa… -la morena me dijo y yo asentí sin ganas de discutir. Sentía bronca al ver que ya no era capaz de correr el tiempo al que estábamos entrenadas. Me estaba poniendo frustrada saber que ya no rendía como antes.

-¿Puedes abrazarme? –le pedí inconscientemente una vez que solté un largo suspiro. Ella simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos.

Nunca iba a dejar de estar agradecida de tener a Santana a mi lado.

…

..

.

* * *

-Búscate lo que quieras para vestirte, yo voy a ducharme abajo –la morena me dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Santana me había dejado sola en su habitación. Sé que no estábamos peleadas porque ella todavía no me había echado de su casa… pero se sentía distante y, de algún modo, no me gustaba… se sentía, ¿Mal? ¿Triste? No sabría cómo definirlo.

Tomé lo que necesitaba de ropa y me fui hacia el baño para bañarme.

Una vez que terminé de vestirme, decidí bajar para juntar mis cosas y buscar a Santana. Justo cuando había bajado las escaleras, la puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a una Santana solamente envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello y cuerpo aun mojado.

Lo único que hice fue tragar saliva duramente y detenerme enfrente de ella. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de dejar que mis ojos recorrieran toda su figura? 'Ugh, concéntrate Fabray. ¿Te das cuenta que quieres pervertir con el cuerpo de tu amiga?', mi mente trataba de hacer razonar a mi cuerpo pero fallé. Me tomé el placer de admirar apenas la vista que tenía enfrente de mí. Volví a tragar saliva al sentir cómo mi cuerpo se excitaba al apreciar cómo su piel color miel se veía más sensual que nunca al tener gotas de agua que se deslizaban en ella, cómo se veía la parte superior de sus pechos y –

Ok, es suficiente.

-¿Ya desocupaste mi dormitorio? –Santana me preguntó simplemente. Logré soltar la respiración que sin darme cuenta había guardado y me relajé al saber que Santana no se había dado cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

-Eh… s-sí –logré contestarle y luego aclaré mi garganta. Ugh, perfecto, lo único que faltaba era que no pudiera hablar.

Santana subió directamente por las escaleras y yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar y sin pensar clavé mis ojos en ella y nuevamente admiré cómo sus caderas se movían y sentí mis piernas aflojarse al ver que la toalla era bastante corta y apenas cubría sus nalgas.

BASTA.

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza para desviar mis ojos y parar lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento sentí que debía abofetearme a mí misma para volver a la normalidad.

¿Qué rayos significaba esto? Nunca había sentido la necesidad de apreciar el cuerpo tonificado de mi amiga y menos sentirme… atraída.

_'Son las hormonas del embarazo… las hormonas',_ mi mente trataba de justificar.

…

..

.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas a ir vestida así Lucy? –mi madre me preguntó una vez que había entrado a mi habitación mientras yo hacía los últimos retoques de mi maquillaje.

-Tengo una cita –le respondí brevemente. Yo sabía que en ese momento venía el interrogatorio.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Sam Evans –respondí suspirando frustradamente.

-Ugh, veo que Finn se dio cuenta lo que realmente eras al final –me dijo mi propia madre –siempre supe que eras poco para él, nunca entendí qué pudo haber visto en ti eres tan –

-¿Qué? ¿Soy tan qué? –me volteé para interrumpirla. Siempre supe que no era nada de lo que mi madre quería y que nunca iba a ver que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca iba a ser suficiente para que vieran que trato de ser lo más perfecta posible.

-Oh, hija mía… siempre supe que envidiabas cómo era tu hermana Frannie, por eso todo lo que estuviste haciendo fue repetir cada una de las cosas que ella hizo… pero deberías aceptar que nunca vas a poder ser como ella Quinnie –mi madre me respondió y pude ver… lástima en sus ojos. Desde que nací, siempre quise ser perfecta y tratar de que mis padres se sintieran felices por ello… para ello traté de imitar todo lo que hacía mi hermana. Al ver cómo la abrazaban y la felicitaban con cada trofeo o diploma que recibía… me propuse que mi meta iba a ser lograr todo lo que ella había hecho y más. Pero para mis padres nada era suficiente o nada podía compararse a lo que Frannie había hecho. Lo de ella siempre iba a ser mejor, ella era la más hermosa, la mejor en todo.

Y eso todavía me dolía.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y traté concentrar todo mi dolor y furia que sentía en ellos para no llorar en frente de ella. No iba a permitir que me viera de esta forma. Afortunadamente el sonido de una bocina hizo que me dirigiera rápidamente hacia la puerta y me fuera de mi casa.

-Wow –Sam Evans dijo con asombro al mirarme de arriba hacia abajo. Traté de sonreír al ver la impresión que le había causado. Por lo menos alguien veía que era algo linda –pareces Androide número dieciocho

-An.. qué? –pregunté con mi ceño fruncido al no captar lo que me había dicho, mejor dicho… con lo que me había comparado.

-Androide número dieciocho! Un animé que fue creada a partir de una base humana por el Dr. Gero con el único fin de destruir a Goku -me respondió como si fuera algo de lo más obvio. ¿Quién rayos era Goku? ¿De qué me estaba hablando este estúpido?

-Claro –respondí tratando de que notara mi frustración al ver que había sido comparada con un maldito animé. ¿Me estaba hablando en serio este chico?

-¡Te ves igual! Siempre supe que eras fanática de Dragon ball z –me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ok.

Ya entendí todo.

Por favor Dios, dime que todo esto es una broma o que alguien lo envió para burlarse de mí… o lo que sea, pero no dejes que esto sea real.

-Nose de qué rayos me estás hablando Sam –

-¡Oh, no tienes por qué ocultarlo! ¡Ya sé dónde podemos ir esta noche! –me respondió exaltadamente mientras me tomaba de la mano para guiarme a su auto. Yo lo seguí congeladamente. ¿Este chico comparte drogas con Brittany o qué?

-Qué –

-Sé el lugar perfecto para ir a mirar Dragon ball evolution –me interrumpió y antes de que pudiera quejarme, aceleró el auto.

_Esto debía ser una broma._

…

..

.

* * *

Terminamos en un cine en donde sorpresivamente estaban pasando esta película. Lo único que podía ver a mi alrededor eran niños y algunos adultos estúpidos que tenían apariencia de nerd. Me sentía ridícula, incómoda, aburrida, frustrada… todos los adjetivos negativos que podían existir.

Sam estaba comiendo los pochoclos con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del cine, cada tanto colocaba su brazo sobre mi asiento, detrás de mi cabeza.

Tranquilamente podía haberme quedado con Santana, estaba segura que lo habría pasado mil veces mejor.

_Santana._

¿Qué sería de ella en este momento? Seguramente debe estar follando salvajemente a Brittany. Ugh. Y yo la única estúpida que se encontraba con este pendejo que era fanático de animé, mirando una película de unos estúpidos dibujitos en mi día de San Valentín.

Ahí me di cuenta que realmente era una fracasada y que mis padres tenían toda la razón. Nadie podía quererme o sentirse atraído a mí. Tal vez nunca pueda conocer lo que el verdadero amor era, o tener a una persona que se sintiera orgullosa por lo que soy y que estuviera feliz por mis logros y amar cada parte de mí.

Santana otra vez volvió a mi mente.

Ella sí amaba de verdad. Amaba y adoraba cada cosa que hacía Brittany aunque no tuvieran sentido o no lo entendiera. Simplemente lo veía perfecto, bello y siempre la apoyaba en cualquier idea por más absurda que fuese. Sentí cómo la bronca se apoderaba de mí al recordar que Brittany no aprovechaba lo que tenía y jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Quizás nunca pueda conseguir alguien así como la morena. Quizás en este mundo el amor era eso…

_Una persona ama a otra que no le corresponderá jamás._

Con esa frase suspiré y me di cuenta que debía conformarme con lo que tenía en el momento. Justo ahora estaba con este chico rubio que disfrutaba de mi compañía y se sentía feliz por ello. Tal vez en esta situación él podría ser la persona que me iba a amar y yo sería la que nunca le correspondería de igual manera. No tendría por qué significar algo malo, ¿Verdad?

Suspiré pesadamente y decidí apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Al instante sentí cómo su brazo se animó a colocarse alrededor de mi cuello y atraerme más hacia él y pude notar que me estaba mirando sonrientemente.

Sam apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía y continuó comiendo pochoclos.

_Tal vez podría conformarme con esto._

…

..

.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Quinn –el chico rubio me confesó y yo simplemente asentí. Por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio. Me percaté de lo que iba a suceder luego. Él se acercó hacia a mí y me besó. Sus labios eran bastante gruesos y su técnica era algo brusca, pero debía admitir que era mejor que Puck y Finn. No sentí nada con el beso, pero tampoco sentí asco como con Puck. Algo era algo ¿No?

-Espero verte mañana en el colegio –me dijo luego de habernos separado. Le di una de mis sonrisas falsas y asentí –buenas noches Quinn –él me saludó y nuevamente me besó. Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa mientras él se dirigía hacia su auto. Nuevamente escuché gritos. Mis padres estaban discutiendo otra vez y la verdad… no quería entrar para que su furia se concentrara en mí y se descargaran humillándome.

-Sam? –volví a llamarlo haciendo que él se volteara.

-Mmm?

-¿Me llevarías a lo de Santana?

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que me paré frente a la casa de los López, me encontré con dudas. ¿Y si nuevamente me tocaba enfrentarme con una escena en la que Brittany y Santana se estaban follando? No quería volver a repetir ese momento ni tampoco interrumpirlas.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos para pensar qué era lo que podía hacer mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

No tenía a dónde ir, así que no me quedaba otra que entrar. Tal vez podría caminar despacio y silenciosamente para no dar evidencias de que había entrado y así no interrumpir nada de lo que estuviera sucediendo.

Tomé coraje y entré. Pude ver que todo estaba oscuro en la planta baja, salvo en la cocina. Me aproximé cautelosamente para observar si había alguien.

No había nadie. Solamente varias velas rojas que aún permanecían encendidas. En la mesa había dos platos con los cubiertos en los costados y un vino en el medio.

_Wow._

Todo era fabuloso.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que nada se encontraba usado. 'Seguramente ni siquiera cenaron y directamente fueron al dormitorio', pensé algo molesta. Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una cena así… y la holandesa ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de valorar lo que había hecho Santana. Ugh.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y vi muchísimos pétalos de rosas sobre los escalones que seguramente marcaban un camino.

Wow. ¿Quién diría que Santana López podría ser tan romántica?

Lentamente subí las escaleras, dejándome guiar por los pétalos que me habían llevado hasta la habitación de la morena. No pude resistirme y, antes de dirigirme hacia la habitación de huésped, me atreví a echar un vistazo en la habitación de Santana. Sorprendentemente la puerta estaba abierta, permitiéndome admirar cómo la habitación estaba iluminada levemente con millones de velas rojas y cómo los pétalos seguían hasta la cama.

Me congelé al ver que Santana estaba recostada en la cama sola.

Sentí mi pecho encogerse al ver entender lo que había sucedido. Ahora todo encajaba. Los platos no habían sido usados porque Brittany ni siquiera había aparecido.

Ver todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Santana y saber que había pasado la noche sola, me hizo sentir culpable y triste.

De a poco decidí entrar a su habitación y me detuve en el borde de su cama.

La morena estirada de costado y aún llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que hacía que sus curvas se marcaran perfectamente y unos zapatos negros que eran preciosos.

Me sentí egoísta. ¿Por qué no pude haber cancelado la cita con Sam y quedarme a acompañar a Santana? Después de tantas cosas que ella estaba haciendo por mí… mi manera de agradecerle fue dejándola sola. Terminé eligiendo a un chico cualquiera antes que a mi mejor amiga. Genial Fabray, genial.

Me sentí completamente mal y arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Decidí quitarme mis zapatos y acurrucarme detrás de ella. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y escondí mi rostro en su cabello que, como siempre, estaba deliciosamente perfumado. Hoy más que nunca.

-Te amo, Britt –escuché el susurro de Santana seguido por un lento suspiro. Su mano tomó mi brazo para luego llevárselo contra su pecho y pegó su cuerpo aún más contra el mío. Su respiración silenciosa y suave, hizo que me diera cuenta que se había vuelto a dormir.

Nunca iba a comprender por qué sentí decepción en aquellas palabras.

...

..

.

* * *

**Críticas? Opiniones? Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo compensarlo en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	6. Sexually Frustrated

Thityloveglee: jajajaj no llores :( sé que a nadie le gusta ver a nuestra Santana así pero ahora es necesario así le damos lugar más adelante a Quinntana ;) todo tiene un por qué. Prometo que de a poco se va a ir dando el Quinntana que tanto quieres.. sólo que de a poco, soy una escritora malvada y quiero hacerlos sufrir un poco muajaja (? nah, mentira.. ya falta poco ;) gracias por comentar! y espero que te guste este capítulo :) beso!

GleekNayanna: Actualizado my dear ;)

Sara 3/19/13: Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jajaajaj gracias por decir que tengo don de la escritura aunque dudo mucho sobre eso xD y... con Skins, veremos.. estoy enganchada con Glee por el momento, tal vez cuando vuelva Skins 7 me vuelva a inspirar con ellos =/ por ahora todo va bien en mi vida :D Espero que vos también estes bien! un beso grande y mucha suerte! Gracias por comentar sieeeeeempre :)

NayNayRiversss : pobre Britt-Britt... creo que le pegarías pero después te arrepentirías al ver su carita de perro mojado y esos ojos azules mirándote con tristeza xD jajajaj aquí tienes un nuevo cap, gracias por comentar un besoo! :)

Sky Blue 11 : Bueno, digamos que este capítulo va a ser en tu honor ya que tanto querías algo de acción ;) no voy a adelantarte nada.. pero estoy segura que te gustará leerlo(espero) jajajajja y sí, Sam es estúpido.. pero bueno en el fondo (ya veremos) me encanta saber que eres adicta a mi fanfic.. eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien.. así que no tengo ningun problema con eso! un besoo y gracias por comentar ;)

holip: Bueno.. tendré que sorprenderte entonces.. espero que con este capítulo lo haya logrado :$ jajaja sep, sé que no se puede comparar a Artie con Santana.. pero bueno, cosas q pasan (? y quedate tranquila que en algun momento voy a seguir las otras historias.. un besoo! gracias por siempre comentar :)

deli : Hey! gracias por tu comentario.. me alegra saber que te guste demasiado :) y... no, gracias a ustedes que lo leen.. un beso!

LookTheSky : la onda es producir sentimiento y hacer que se queden con intriga en el final, lo estoy logrando ¿No?eso espero jajaj Tranquilaaaa, que ya Quinn se va a encargar de que Santana no se sienta más ignorada ;) gracias por comentar y un beso! espero que te guste este cap ;)

karla : Heyy, gracias por tus halagos :) me alegra saber que mi intención de hacer que el lector pueda compenetrarse en la historia es exitosa... jajaaj perdon por hacerte sentir millones de cosas, pero prometo mejorarlo más adelante ;) y siiiii, estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso de los celos... ya veremos qué podremos hacer con Britt celosa :O podría ser muy interesante y hot ;) espero que te guste este cap, gracias por comentar! un beso!

migajas: ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complejo? porque la vida es compleja (? jajajajja nah mentira, le da un poco de misterio (creo) me encanta saber que te gusta como se va desarrollando la historiaa, gracias por comentar y un besooo!

ZilM : nose si cena.. pero estoy segura que te va a gustar lo que vas a leer en el cap ;) espero q te guste! jajaj gracias por comentar un besoo! :)

BrokenInside : Me alegra que te haya atrapado el trama... y sí entiendo lo que dices acerca de Brittany, en cómo no aprecia lo que Santana hace por ella... es bastante triste no ser correspondido :( jajaja bueno, me alegro que te haya causado gracia lo de Sam... esa fue mi intención jajaj me gusta saber que puedo producir varias cosas y jugar con tus emociones (? mentira jajaj no soy manipuladora pero me gusta saber que puedo hacer que te llegue la historia ;) yyyyy veremos qué te hago sentir con este capítulo, gracias por comentar! un besooo!

**HOLA GENTE LINDA! PERDON POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EN FIN, AQUÍ ESTOY! ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO... TAL VEZ SEA ALGO ABURRIDO PERO EL FINAL SÉ QUE LES VA A GUSTAR ;)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE HACEN QUE ME MOTIVE Y ME APURE A ACTUALIZAR AAAAAMO SABER QUÉ PIENSAN :)**

**TODO ERROR ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MAS...**

* * *

Como siempre fui la primera en despertarme una vez más. Suspiré abiertamente y sonreí al ver que nuestras posiciones habían cambiado por primera vez en todas las veces que habíamos dormido juntas. Esta vez era Santana la que se encontraba aferrada a mi cuerpo con su rostro escondido en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi estómago fuertemente. Se sentía bien, más que bien.

Por unos minutos comencé a acariciar su largo y suave cabello negro con mi mano derecha, mientras mi mente recordaba acerca de la noche anterior.

Sam Evans.

El chico era muy apuesto y todo lo que quieras… pero realmente era un estúpido. ¿Qué problema hay con los hombres de este siglo? Hasta ahora nunca me encontré con un hombre como la gente… o son creídos, ignorantes … si son apuestos y además tienen fama son arrogantes, soberbios… y suponen que nosotras, las mujeres, caeríamos a sus pies rogando que nos dieran un poco de su atención o peor, que seríamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos.

Y eso, lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Siempre quise encontrar a una persona con la que fuera capaz de hablar sobre infinitos temas, compartir opiniones… realizar múltiples actividades compartiendo todo lo que ambos teníamos para ofrecernos mutuamente. Estar con un hombre era siempre lo mismo… hablar un poco de cualquier boludez y después se venía el momento en donde supuestamente comenzaba lo 'sensual', aunque la verdad era que el hombre solamente disfrutaba y su gran egoísmo hacía que solamente ellos pudieran sentirlo y ni les interesaba si la otra persona sentía lo mismo o no.

Bueno, por lo menos eso me sucedía a mí.

Tal vez debía esperar… crecer un poco más, dejar que pasaran los años y quizás conozca a un hombre como la gente.

Eso debe ser.

-Mmmm… estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí Britt-Britt –la voz rasposa de Santana pegada a mi cuello hizo que definitivamente dejara de pensar y cerrara los ojos ante el escalofrío que había sentido recorrer por toda mi espalda.

Dios. ¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo?

Justo cuando estaba por intentar volver a la normalidad, sentí como los labios carnosos de la latina comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Oh dios mío.

¿Alguna vez habías sentido que tus mejillas estaban ardiendo, tu respiración comenzaba a acelerarse de tal manera que sentían miedo de quedarse sin aire, tus músculos del abdomen contraerse y relajarse sin descanso y tu piel hervir en cada lugar que esa persona besara?

Porque eso estaba sintiendo y experimentando por primera vez en mi vida… y esta sensación se sentía más que bien, y debía admitir que no quería que se terminara.

-¿Te compraste un nuevo perfume? Porque podría jurar que es el mismo al de… -Santana se alejó de mi cuello para acomodarse arriba de mí cuando sus ojos se abrieron en shock y como si hubiera existido una fuerza sobrextraordinaria -¡Mierda! – saltó de la cama casi cayéndose de ella, alejándose inmediatamente de mí. Al instante extrañé el calor de su cuerpo y me sentí… ¿Repulsiva? No sabría cómo explicarlo… pero ver en la forma en que Santana se había alejado de mí me había herido en cierta manera internamente. ¿Tan fea era? Cada vez comenzaba a creer que lo que me decía mi madre era verdad. No pude evitar y mirarla con mis ojos algo tristes.

-¿Qué-cómo – Santana trataba de ordenar todos sus pensamientos a la vez por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sus cejas se relajaron y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta.

'Ella no vino', mi mente hablaba por sí sola como si fuera que quería entablar una conversación con la morena. Vi cómo ella había tragado saliva duramente y luego sus apagados ojos chocolates se encontraron conmigo como si fuera que hubiera escuchado lo que yo estaba pensando. Enseguida bajó la mirada y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el baño. Suspiré mientras observaba cómo Santana cerraba la puerta del baño para quedarse sola por un momento.

Era más que obvio que yo no causaba lo mismo que Brittany, eso me había quedado más que claro… pero anoche creí que si tal vez me quedaba a dormir con ella, cuando Santana se despertara iba a sentir menos dolor… pero me equivoqué.

¿Por qué iba a pensar que ella iba a tener interés en mí o iba a contentarse por tenerme a su lado?

'Ugh, nose qué te ocurre Fabray', mi mente me reprochaba frustradamente y estaba completamente de acuerdo en eso. ¿Por qué rayos me estaba comparando con Brittany? ¿Desde cuándo me sentía mal sabiendo que significaba menos para Santana?

Escuché unos pequeños lloriqueos que no cabía duda que venían del baño. Traté de focalizarme y caer en la realidad. Santana siempre se encontraba a mi lado y yo debía hacer lo mismo con ella. La amistad es de a dos ¿Verdad? Tanto ella como yo debíamos intercambiar roles en cierto momento… y ahora mismo yo debía concentrarme en consolarla.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño, lentamente abrí la puerta y sentí mi corazón encogerse. Santana estaba arrinconada en contra de las paredes del fondo del baño, sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas pegando sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza estaba escondida en ellas. Aun así, se escuchaba el dolor con el que lloraba. Tal vez, al saber que no es usual encontrarse con una Santana tan vulnerable… eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera por un momento.

-Hey… -comencé a acercarme hacia a ella para luego sentarme a su lado y rodearla con mis brazos –shhh… todo va a estar bien –le susurré mientras la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su cabello.

-L-la estoy perdiendo Q, la estoy perdiendo –Santana logró decir entre lágrimas y la abracé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba segura que entre las dos, juntas, íbamos a estar bien.

…

..

.

* * *

Era mi turno intentar hacer algo para desayunar. No debía ser tan difícil ¿No? Era solamente colocar pan en la tostadora y preparar los cereales, leche y café…

Sí, lo sé. Es increíblemente estúpido, pero para alguien que nunca hizo nada en su vida… es bastante serio.

Una vez que logré preparar todo en la mesa, me dirigí hacia donde estaba la morena. Santana se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá como típica persona deprimida. Suspiré nuevamente. No iba a dejar que Santana López se deje caer por una estúpida rubia que no sabía valorarla.

Decidí acurrucarme junto a ella y rodear su cintura con uno de mis brazos para que sintiera que no estaba sola, que yo estaba allí con ella.

-San… vamos a desayunar –le susurré pero me encontré simplemente con un silencio –tienes que comer algo… hoy nos toca la rutina de resistencia y no voy a permitir que caigas desmayada durante la práctica –le dije aunque sabía que la morena no me iba a responder.

-No tengo hambre –la voz de la morena era increíblemente frágil.

-Aunque sea una tostada ¿Por favor? –le rogué y me atreví a forzarla para que se volteara y me mirara.

Fue mi peor error.

Dicen que los ojos reflejan el alma ¿Verdad? Pues, en ese momento pude darme cuenta que era la más pura verdad. Esos chocolates reflejaban nada más ni nada menos que un alma resquebrajada y sin ánimo para nada. Era increíble cómo ese sentimiento se contagiaba y producía algo similar en mí, nada más que mi tristeza era porque ella estaba mal… no por Brittany. Impulsivamente llevé mi mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y así poder mirarla mejor. Aun estando así de frágil, inmóvil, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con sus mejillas húmedas por haber llorado…

'Es hermosa', mi mente sacó en conclusión y tuve que morderme el labio para no decirlo en voz alta. No podía evitar pensarlo ni mentirme a mí misma... porque era la verdad.

Santana era increíblemente hermosa. No tenía necesidad de perfeccionarse ni cambiar absolutamente nada. Era la primera vez que sentía admiración por la belleza de una chica. ¿Acaso podría existir alguna persona que me negara eso? Sus cejas tenían una forma que hacía que sus ojos marrones oscuros fueran misteriosos, seductores y podían intimidarte de tal manera que lograban dejarte sin palabras. Sus pómulos eran naturalmente perfectos y cada vez que ella sonreía daban lugar a un par de hoyuelos que eran adorables y sexy a la vez.

Mis ojos bajaron para focalizarse en esos labios carnosos y perfectos que tentaban a toda persona que pudiera admirarlos.

Mi mente ya no estaba pensando y mi cuerpo solamente respondía a lo que sentía y necesitaba en ese momento. Dejé que mis dedos se enredaran en sus cabellos de su cuello y mi pulgar rozaba suavemente una de sus mejillas. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo temblaba por la proximidad que ambas teníamos y cómo la necesidad de besarla incrementaba cada vez más. Volví a elevar mi mirada hacia sus ojos y pude ver que los había cerrado para dejarse llevar con lo que estaba sintiendo. Dejarse llevar por lo que YO le hacía sentir. Tragué saliva y tomé el coraje para acercarme cada vez más, dejándome invadir y envolver por el aroma que era propio de ella y permitiendo que su aliento se mezclara con el mío.

Ya no podía resistir más, nunca había sentido la desesperada necesidad de besar a alguien… de sentir el cuerpo de otra persona cerca del mío.

Necesitaba besarla.

Forcé el agarre de mi mano en su cuello y cuando decidí cerrar ese poco espacio que existía entre nosotras…

Alguien abrió y cerró fuertemente la puerta causando que ambas nos sobresaltáramos.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

'¡Joder Lucy Quinn Fabray! ¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensando!?', mi mente comenzó a espantarse al procesar lo que casi había sucedido. Lo que yo había estado a punto de hacer. Yo misma había intentado besar a Santana.

Mierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Brittany? –Santana se había incorporado de pie inmediatamente. Yo lo único que podía hacer era observar atentamente la situación y controlar mis ganas de arrancarle todo el cabello rubio de la holandesa.

-¡San! –la rubia como si nada se dirigió corriendo hacia Santana alegremente pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ésta rechazó sus brazos alejándose de ella. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la mente a esta chica? ¿De verdad creía que Santana iba a seguir como siempre e iba a dejar que la abrazara como si nada? Ugh. Esto hizo que mi furia se incrementara aún más.

-No vengas con "San-Sanny" y todas esas cosas Brittany… ya estoy cansada de todo eso! –Santana comenzó a descargarse mirando fijamente a la rubia quien llevada una cara de perro mojado, dolorida y sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo – y no, tú no tienes por qué mirarme así como si yo te estuviera haciendo daño! Yo soy la única que sufre aquí! Yo soy la única que es la segunda en tu vida y que siempre tiene que conformarse con lo poco que puedes entregarme… estoy cansada Brittany –la morena comenzó a romperse lentamente en llanto y esto hizo que entrara en duda si era correcto acercarme hacia a ella o no. Decidí esperar, ellas todavía necesitaban hablar.

-Lo sien…

-No! Ya no quiero tus disculpas, ya no alcanzan Britt… -pude ver cómo los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a humedecer injustamente y cómo Santana luchaba para no acercarse a ella. Era más que obvio que Santana odiaba ver a la rubia de esa manera, pero ella sabía que era injusto que la holandesa se sintiera así… no ella. De pronto, comencé a sentir cómo todas mis emociones y nerviosismo se empezaban a mezclar provocando unas inmensas náuseas en mí. Salí corriendo hacia al baño para poder vomitar, odiando que justamente en ese momento surgiera esto.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? –escuché varios pasos lo que asumí que tanto la morena como su 'novia' se estaban aproximando hacia donde yo estaba.

-Santana yo –

-Es mejor que te vayas Brittany, tengo que cuidar a Quinn –escuché a Santana hablar mientras su mano fregaba mi espalda.

-Pero podríamos ayudarla y luego seguir hablando sobre –

-Nada Brittany… ya no hay nada de qué hablar, anoche me quedó claro todo –Santana permaneció estando detrás de mí mientras me tomaba el cabello dándole la espalda a la rubia –sería mejor que te vayas –dijo la última frase indicando que no quería hablar más nada con ella. Luego de unos segundos se escucharon los pasos de Brittany alejarse del baño y retirándose de la casa. Liberé el inodoro y me senté sobre el suelo tratando de ganar un poco de aire nuevo.

-Lo siento –las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca queriendo disculparme por todo, no solamente por haber interrumpido su discusión con Brittany, sino también por lo que había ocurrido previamente.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –Santana me respondió antes de retirarse del baño, ignorando mis intenciones.

…

..

.

* * *

Durante casi toda la mañana, Santana y yo estuvimos en silencio. Aunque yo no me encontraba del todo bien, decidí arriesgarme y realizar igual la rutina. Afortunadamente Sue Sylvester no se encontraba allí para controlarnos. Siempre era yo quien se mantenía primera de todas mientras corríamos y Santana me seguía con Brittany por detrás, pero esta vez Santana estaba descargando cada gramo de energía que tenían sus piernas y resultaba ser inalcanzable. Me di cuenta que estaba descargando todas sus emociones gastando su cuerpo, haciendo que su mente se focalizara en correr y no pensar en otras cosas. Siempre supe que era una mujer de pocas palabras y de no mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Santana espera –logré soltar unas palabras agitadamente haciendo que bajara un poco la velocidad porque sentía que mi cuerpo estaba muriéndose y nuevamente se avecinaba esa sensación de náuseas.

Genial.

-Santa – ni siquiera logré terminar su nombre, me tapé la boca y desvié mi camino hacia un costado para poder vomitar por segunda vez en el día. Mi cuerpo se dejó vencer y caí de rodillas mientras continuaba vomitando. Podía escuchar millones de suspiros y comentarios como 'Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está vomitando demasiado! ¿Estará embarazada?', a lo lejos. Ni siquiera pude procesar los comentarios ya que mi garganta se estaba forzando para seguir despidiendo el poco contenido que poseía dentro de mí.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento Quinn… debí prestar más atención cuando me llamabas –Santana estaba al lado mío vigilando mi estado –lo siento tanto -volvió a repetir. Me costó unos minutos antes de que me pudiera colocar de pie con la ayuda de la morena. Podía sentir millones de ojos clavados en mí y me estaba poniendo nerviosa y el pánico se estaba apoderando de mí.

-San… es la segunda vez que –

-¡Cállate Brittany! –era la primera vez que había visto en toda mi vida a la morena dirigiéndose cruelmente hacia la rubia.

-¡Qué rayos están mirando ustedes! ¡Comiencen a correr antes de que vaya toda Lima Heights sobre ustedes! ¡Ahora! –no pude controlar aferrarme a uno de sus brazos buscando protección en ella.

-¿Estás bien Quinn? –mi amiga me preguntó una vez que las demás cheerios se habían alejado de nosotras. Traté de hablar pero sentí mi cuerpo temblar y perder el equilibrio. Gracias a Dios que Santana estaba ahí al lado mío para sostenerme –Ven… creo que deberíamos descansar un poco –ella comenzó a guiarme para que me sentara apoyándome sobre su cuerpo.

-Creo que deberías dejar cheerios, Quinn –Santana me susurró cuidadosamente sabiendo que no me gustaba para nada escuchar esas palabras. Suspiré pesadamente elevando mi mirada hacia al cielo, dejando que la nostalgia me llenara mientras sentía las manos de la morena comenzar a masajearme para que me relajara.

-No lo sé –le respondí luego de unos minutos.

La verdad era que no sabía nada en todo sentido. Sabía que ahora se acercaba el tiempo de las malas noticias en donde todo el mundo iba a comenzar a juzgarme y en donde quizás me toque afrontarlo sola… pero no sabía qué podría llegar a ocurrir.

Y eso me daba aterrorizaba.

…

..

.

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

Me sentía horrible, tenía ganas de llorar todo el tiempo pero no lo iba a hacer. Por más que sabía que mi relación con Britt ya no daba para más… sentía cómo mi cuerpo estaba desganado y lo único que quería era ir hacia donde estaba el amor de mi vida y abrazarla fuertemente. Lo único que quería era que ella me eligiera y aceptara ser la única para mí y yo sería totalmente suya por el resto de mi vida. ¿Era tan egoísta de mi parte querer eso? No sabría qué pensar pero no podía sentirme culpable por sentirlo. Lo único que rogaba era que este estúpido inválido no se me cruzara en todo el día porque no podía asegurar que iba a controlar mis impulsos y arrancarle la cabeza… y su pequeña parte masculina, si es que tenía.

Odiaba esa sensación de… estar incompleta. Realmente la necesitaba. Yo sabía que Brittany no lo hacía por maldad, pero necesitaba que me comprendiera. Estuve años enamorada de ella hasta que por fin me atreví a confesar mi amor frente a frente. Dejé de follar con cualquier estúpido jugador de fútbol americano que había en el colegio como para mostrarle de esa manera que lo que sentía era completamente sincero.

Me dirigí hacia al baño para refrescar mi rostro y tratar de mejorar mi estado de ánimo, pero cuando me miré al espejo… sentí inmensas ganas de gritar y romper el vidrio que estaba frente de mí.

Me sentía sola y no sabía cómo iba a afrontar el resto de mis días sin ella… y odiaba sentirme así de vulnerable. Saber que lo más probable era que ella estuviera perfectamente bien junto a ruedas…

De a poco sentí lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, las cuales me las quité con bronca apretando mis mejillas con mis dedos.

Ella no se merecía mis lágrimas… ni mi amor incondicional.

Era totalmente injusto.

¿Por qué no podía amarme de igual manera? ¿Tan difícil era amarme?

-Santana –escuché una voz inconfundible. Genial. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Rachel Berry. Mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo, pude ver que ella se estaba acercando hacia a mí.

-Qué rayos quieres hobbit? –le pregunté con mi voz aun quebrada pero tratando de sonar fría y cruel.

-No tienes por qué ponerte en posición de defensiva conmigo Santana por más que hoy me hayas derramado toda tu comida en mi cabeza yo soy buena persona y te –

-Déjame en paz antes de que mi poca paciencia que todavía tengo contigo se acabe –le advertí mientras me lavaba las manos.

-Sé que estás enamorada de Brittany –sus palabras me aturdieron y levanté mis cabeza con mis ojos agigantados.

-Nose de qué diablos estás hablando pero te aseguro que si sigues molestándome voy a –

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal por ser gay Santana… -la enana me interrumpió y se acercó hacia a mí. 'Controla tu temperamento López', mi mente me mandaba. No quería arruinar por completo mi día pero las ganas de asesinarla habían comenzado a incrementar. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? Estaba completamente segura de que me iba a arruinar mi reputación a toda costa como venganza. ¡La iba a matar si llegaba a hacerlo!

-Llegas a decir algo a alguien y voy a encargarme de que –

-Tengo dos padres… estoy completamente a favor de los gays, no deberías sentirte avergonzada –nuevamente me interrumpió y odié ver cómo su rostro se encontraba iluminado y sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué mierda quieres de mí Rupaul? –le pregunté desconfiando totalmente de ella.

-Solamente quiero que seamos amigas estoy segura de que podemos llevarnos absolutamente genial y hasta podrías hablarme de cómo van las cosas con Brittany con todos los detalles que quieras acerca de –

-Ok, ok, ok… detente un minuto, yo no estoy con Brittany o ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿No ves que ella está de novia con esa silla de ruedas?

-Todo el mundo sabe sobre ustedes Santana… son más que evidentes, más ahora que Brittany está más con Artie y tú comenzaste a maltratarla –

-¡Yo no la maltrato! ¡Ella es la única que me hace daño! –comencé a perder mi control y a ponerme histérica ante la situación. ¿Cómo que todo el mundo sabía sobre lo nuestro? Esto no podía suceder…

Sin darme cuenta había estallado en llantos, no sabía si era por tristeza, furia contra la morena que tenía enfrente de mí, bronca conmigo misma o con todo el mundo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? Creo que ya sería hora de que dejáramos de ser enemigas y poder confiar una con la otra, sé que nunca quisiste acercarte a mí por miedo a que pudiera opacarte y es totalmente entendible pero… hey –Rachel debió haberse dado cuenta de cómo temblaba mientras lloraba y me dejaba caer hacia el suelo porque se había callado por un momento para acercase hacia a mí.

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar ahora? ¿No deberías odiarme por todas las cosas que te he hecho? Si te quieres vengar… ve hazlo… -comencé a decirle pero ella simplemente se arrodilló frente a mí y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Sé que a pesar de que sueles ser una perra total con todo el mundo, en el fondo no es tu intención y sólo lo haces para sentirte fuerte y poderosa… Brittany también te ve de esa forma y por eso la dejaste acercarse hacia a ti –me respondió - sé que estás sola y que necesitas por lo menos alguna amiga ¿Por qué no me dejas –

-Ella era insoportable como tú –le dije tratando de volver a la normalidad y ella me sonrió levemente aunque sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que dijera esas cosas.

-¿Así va a ser siempre nuestra amistad? –ella me preguntó asumiendo que había aceptado eso.

-¿Contigo? Siempre –le respondí pero de a poco fui sonriendo. No podía creer que esta chica me estaba levantando un poco el ánimo. El mundo es un lugar bastante loco, ¿No lo creen?

-Ugh… eres imposible

-Y tú una masoquista –le dije la verdad por querer ser amiga de alguien que siempre la maltrató. Ambas nos reímos un poco ante esto.

-Podría ser divertido –Rachel me dijo totalmente emocionada –podrías venir a mi casa y cantar, preparar coreografías en las cuales nos resaltaríamos las dos en Glee, pintarnos las uñas juntas mirando Once upon a time, podríamos ir de compras y –

-Si siques hablando así no quiero saber nada contigo –le dije impulsivamente y pude ver cómo había arruinado toda su emoción y… sentí… ¿Culpa? Ugh, genial.

-Lo siento –le dije causando gran asombro en su mirada y luego una sonrisa. Nos quedamos calladas por un momento.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –me atreví a preguntar. Necesitaba que alguien me lo explicara. Tal vez Rachel podría conocerlo mejor y podría explicarme.

-¿De verdad crees que ella lo prefiere a él antes que a ti Santana? –la morena me preguntó dejándome incrédula ante su reacción –creí que eras más inteligente que eso –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –interrumpí su monólogo que como siempre iba a construir una vez que tomara el poder de la conversación.

-Brittany eligió a Artie porque él no tiene vergüenza de estar con ella frente a todos Santana… al contrario, lo publica en todos lados y –

-Ve al grano por favor

-Nadie quiere una relación secreta Santana… me sorprende que no te des cuenta de eso, es como si fuera que tú sientas vergüenza de estar con ella y le das más importancia lo que dirán los demás que a ella –por primera vez Rachel había hablado concretamente y no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando mis oídos. ¿Podría ser cierto eso? Habíamos quedado con Brittany que más adelante, cuando termináramos la secundaria íbamos a hacerlo oficial… nunca iba a creer que ella me estaba presionando de esta manera. Sonaba a… castigo.

-Y-yo no puedo… no ahora –le dije sinceramente negado sin parar con mi cabeza.

-Santana… no es nada malo admitir ser gay, estarías más conforme contigo misma y como plus… tendrías Brittany de nuevo contigo… ¿Qué mejor que eso como premio? Pero antes deberías aprender a aceptarte a ti misma

-No es tan fácil como tú lo dices hobbit

-Al contrario, sé lo que es… ¿Acaso te olvidas que convivo con una pareja gay? Apuesto lo que quieras que ellos también pasaron por millones de conflictos pero el amor que sentían entre ellos hacía que se unieran aun más y así pudieron pasar todo aquello que se ponían en contra de ellos

-No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo… no puedo… no ahora –volví a repetirle. Tenía terror a 'salir del closet'. Perdería todo lo que hasta al momento había conseguido, todos mis logros, el respeto… todo y así me convertiría en una fracasada. Y eso, no lo quería ni en sueños.

-Entonces… tendrás que dejarla ir –Rachel Berry me respondió como conclusión con una triste sonrisa –no hay ningún logro sin sacrificio Santana, piénsalo… creo que en el amor… cualquier sacrificio vale la pena –esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarme sola en el baño.

Llevé mis manos a mi frente tratando de pensar todo lo que habíamos hablado. ¿Brittany valía verdaderamente la pena para dejarlo todo por ella? ¿Lo valía?

En el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabía que era cierto… que ella se merecía todo y que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sí, me tenía tan loca que era capaz de hacer lo que fuese necesario, cualquier locura si eso me iba a dar a cambio su amor correspondido.

Todavía no estaba preparada para dejarla ir, no podría soportarlo.

Suspiré profundamente golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared.

Tal vez más tarde iba a consultarlo con Quinn, ella sí me iba a entender y tal vez podría aconsejarme.

…

..

.

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

Después de la práctica de Cheerios, me dirigí hacia mi clase de matemática en la cual iba a encontrarme con Sam. Santana me había dicho que iba a ir a la case de Glee club para ver qué instrucciones nos iba a dejar Mr. Schue. Ni bien entré a clases lo primero que escuché fue el murmullo del resto y sus miradas rebajándome. Genial. Tenía que enfrentar esto sola y seguramente estaban desparramando rumores acerca de lo de esta mañana. Lo peor de estar en una secundaria y ser una de las más populares es que cualquier cosa que hicieras se iba a desparramar por todos lados en cuestión de minutos, lo cual era lo peor para mí… ya que enseguida iba a tener problemas.

-Hola Quinn –el chico rubio con el que había salido a una cita me había saludado. Yo simplemente le brindé la mejor sonrisa que tenía para ofrecer en este día.

Si antes había creído que era un horror haber entrado a clases… durante el transcurso de la materia se había puesto mil veces peor. Todo el mundo seguía murmurando cosas y estaba completamente segura que era acerca de mí. Me estaba volviendo loca y ya era insoportable. Quería pararme y decirles a todos que se fueran a la mierda, pero sabía que corría el riesgo de que pudieran acorralarme y hacerme millones de cosas como desprecio. Por ese motivo, decidí levantarme y marcharme.

-¡Quinn! –escuché la voz de Sam llamándome -¿Es verdad lo que se está rumoreando? –el chico me preguntó una vez que se encontraba al lado mío.

-Nose de qué hablas –le contesté brevemente sin mirarlo a los ojos y manteniendo mi ritmo hacia mi casillero.

-De que estás embara –el chico habló con su tono de voz normal y justo había pasado un par de profesores, por lo que enseguida le tapé la boca con una de mis manos para que no dijera toda la palabra, aunque ya era tarde… había llamado la atención de ese grupo de docentes.

-¡Mantén la voz baja quieres! –le susurré exasperadamente.

-¡Entonces es cierto! –él me contestó imitándome -¿De quién es?

-Puck –le dije rápidamente apenas audible.

-¿Lo sabe? –me preguntó.

-¡Claro que no! –le respondí mientras abría mi casillero nerviosamente –por favor Sam… necesito que mantengas cerrada esa enorme boca que tienes… por favor… nadie puede enterarse de esto y necesito que todos esos rumores se acaben de alguna manera… y-yo no podría –intenté hablar pero sentí mi garganta cerrarse. El chico rubio enseguida me sonrió cálidamente y me abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien, puedes confiar en mí… -me prometió y suspiré aliviadamente en sus brazos –podría fingir ser tu novio temporal si quieres –me tiró la idea causando que me separara de él por un momento.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer eso por mí? –le pregunté con todas las ilusiones. No era como yo quería que sucediera, pero era una buena forma para distraer a la gente por un momento. Todavía estaba lista para dar a luz la verdad… necesitaba tiempo.

-Claro que sí Quinn –él me dijo sonrientemente y volvió a abrazarme.

-Gracias –le dije y lo abracé fuertemente. Después de todo, Sam Evans no era tan malo como aparentaba.

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que me despedí de Sam, comencé a caminar hacia el casillero en donde estaba la morena. Durante el camino pude ver que una rubia había aparecido por otro de los pasillos y que se dirigía hacia ella. Sin dudas era Brittany Pierce. Comencé a correr para detenerla. La tomé fuertemente del brazo y la llevé hacia el primer pasillo que pude encontrar para escondernos de la vista de Santana.

-¿Qué diablos piensas que haces? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Santana anoche? –le pregunté una vez que la estampé contra otros casilleros. Pude ver sus ojos azules agrandarse mostrando una gran sorpresa.

-Quinnie yo sólo quería hablar con –

-Ntch- ntch –le negué con mi boca y señalándole con mi dedo índice -¿Crees que voy a permitir que te acerques a ella una vez más? Estás muy equivocada… déjala en paz Brittany y diviértete con tu maldito nerd que tienes como novio –le advertí y de a poco me fui alejando de ella, retornando mi camino hacia la morena.

-Te estás enamorando de ella ¿Verdad? –la voz de la rubia hizo que me detuviera por un momento. Giré para mirarla con mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué –

-Se nota en tu mirada Quinn –Brittany se acercó hacia a mí con una tímida sonrisa –pero tienes que entender que yo soy su único unicornio… nadie más –me dijo tranquilamente y esta vez fue ella quien me dejó dubitativamente. ¿Qué rayos había querido decir con eso? No podía entender qué había significado… pero se sentía como que la holandesa había dejado en claro de que no iba a darse por vencido.

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Podrías cambiar tu cara Santana? Tu depresión me está contagiando sabes… -le dije suspirando frustradamente mientras me unía a ella en la cama. Estuvimos por varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella fue la primera en romperlo.

-Mañana voy a pedirle a Brittany que sea mi novia frente a todos –Santana escupió esas palabras provocando un gran shock en mí. Sentí como una estaca se hubiera clavado en mi pecho. No sabía por qué se sentía así de doloroso, pero la cuestión era que me dolía.

-Santana… con todo lo que te hizo Brittany, las veces que te rechazó y tú –

-Ella sólo quiere que estemos en una relación oficial frente a todos… yo siempre me opuse y gracias a eso la estoy perdiendo –me interrumpió –va a ser mi último intento –me aseguró mirándome fijamente a los ojos y suspiré. Sentía envidia… celos. ¿Celos? Sí, unos celos enormes al saber que esa estúpida rubia tenía a alguien tan especial como Santana. No era porque quería estar con ella… claro que no, ¿Verdad? Era solamente el hecho de desear encontrar a una persona que se enamorara de mí y que me hiciera sentir todas esas cosas maravillosas que dicen que provoca el verdadero amor.

-¿En qué piensas? –Santana me preguntó al ver que me había quedado callada.

-Siento envidia –le confesé, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Teníamos una amistad sincera…

-¿Envidia?

-Quiero encontrar una persona que me ame como tú amas a Brittany –le dije la verdad mientras miraba el techo de la habitación de Santana –pero sé que nunca lo voy a encontrar porque nadie me quiere de ese modo… ¿Quién sería capaz de enamorarse de mí? Huh –traté de resistir mis ganas de llorar ante lo que había dicho.

-Quinn… deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres? –Santana se apoyó sobre su codo para mirarme con su rostro serio –cualquiera sería completamente estúpido en dejarte ir… eres increíble Fabray –Santana comenzaba a tratar de levantarme el ánimo pero lo único que yo podía hacer era negar con mi cabeza y revolear mis ojos como signo de que no me iba a creer lo que ella estaba diciendo –eres totalmente hot, la más sexy en Cheerios, increíblemente inteligente… tienes todo Quinn… eres hermosa, cualquier persona mataría para estar contigo –ante esto mis ojos se clavaron con los suyos y pude ver sinceridad en ellos. ¿Por qué no podría ser ella esa persona?

'Porque es tu amiga Fabray y tú no eres gay' , mi mente me respondió de mala gana haciendo que suspirara cerrando los ojos.

-Hey… debes creer en lo que te digo –sentí la mano de Santana sobre mi mejilla obligándome a que abriera los ojos para nuevamente fundirme en esos chocolates. Nuevamente sentí mi corazón acelerarse al darme cuenta lo cerca que estábamos y me atreví a admirarla más profundamente provocando en mi interior ganas de besarla. Ella era… tan hermosa y … perfecta, que era mucho para soportar. ¿Solamente yo era la que sentía todas estas emociones cada vez que ella se acercaba a mí? En ese momento se me cruzaron las palabras que me había dicho Brittany, 'te estás enamorando de ella'.

Tragué saliva duramente al escuchar cómo esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente. ¿Podría ser cierto? Lo único que sabía era que ella había sido la primera persona en provocar tantas sensaciones en mí y hacer que mi cuerpo se volviera loco por algún contacto con ella. ¿Podría ella sentir lo mismo? Su mirada era tan profunda e intimidante que no podía leer qué era lo que sus ojos querían transmitirme.

-No puedo creer en eso –suspiré pesadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –pude notar algo de fragilidad y decepción en su voz.

-No, no es eso… es que…

-¿Qué? –Santana me presionó para que continuara lo que estaba por decir. Ya era tarde, debía decirlo ¿Verdad?

-No soy tan perfecta como tú lo piensas Santana –le dije esquivando lo que había pensado antes.

-Ok, dime algo en que seas asquerosamente mala como para poder contradecir lo que te acabo de decir –la morena se había acercado más hacia a mí con una mirada desafiante intimidándome un poco y causando vergüenza en lo que le estaba por decir.

-No soy buena para el sexo –le dije totalmente avergonzada causando que Santana soltara una risa irónica –ni siquiera sé si beso bien… porque las pocas veces que besé a alguien duraron segundos y –me detuve, porque no quería recordar las veces que había besado y menos todavía mi primera vez con Puck.

-Ok, ok, deja de bromear Barbie… es imposible eso, ni un loco te lo creería Fabray –Santana me respondió revoleando los ojos, lo que me enfureció un poco porque era la completa verdad.

-No te estoy mintiendo –le dije y ella me miró seriamente

-No te creo –ella siguió discutiéndome tercamente.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Ni siquiera pude tener un orgasmo y… tal vez sea horrible besando por lo que –sentí a Santana taparme la boca con una de sus bocas y al mismo tiempo se había colocado sobre mí. Sentí cómo los nervios se habían apoderado de la circulación de mi sangre haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara y mis latidos aumentaran su frecuencia.

Esto era peligroso, demasiado.

Estaba congelada, no podía moverme. Lo único que hacía era derretirme en ese mar de chocolate que tenía a unos centímetros y tragar saliva duramente al dudar en lo que se venía después. La sonrisa coqueta de Santana me daba más miedo.

-Tendremos que comprobarlo entonces –ella me susurró apenas y luego retiró su mano de mi boca. Instintivamente humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y miré como sus ojos se focalizaron en mis labios.

Esto estaba sucediendo. Definitivamente estaba sucediendo.

Santana López iba a besarme.

Oh Dios mío.

-Tranquila… solamente soy yo Q –la morena intentó calmarme pero lo que no se había percatado era que …

Porque justamente era ella, yo estaba así. Cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la mezcla de sensaciones que me estaban invadiendo y rogaba que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de interrumpirnos.

Entreabrí mi boca dejando lugar para que sus labios coalicionaran con los míos. No aguantaba más. La espera era agonizante y sentía cómo mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mi respiración agitada y de cómo mi corazón latía, como si quisiera salir.

Me quedé sin aire al sentir su aliento en contra de mis labios. Faltaban dos milímetros para sentirla… y se sentía infinita la distancia. Mi cuerpo estaba muriendo por ese beso, no soporté más y fui yo quien hizo el último paso. La tomé del cuello con una de mis manos y uní nuestras bocas.

No podía respirar.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, exquisitos como las cerezas… su sabor era tóxico para mí.

Nunca había experimentado algo igual.

Separé mis labios por un momento para luego besarla con más necesidad. Sentí cómo un fuego me estaba quemando mis mejillas al percibir la punta de su lengua jugar con mi labio inferior. No pude contener un gemido ante esto. El beso era demasiado sensual y… Santana definitivamente sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ya me había vuelto adicta a sus besos. No quería que esto terminara por nada en el mundo. Era una experiencia gloriosa, increíble. Nadie me había hecho sentir todas estas cosas… y ahora que las había experimentado… no quería que terminara nunca. La tomé firmemente del cuello para pegarla más a mí por si ella quería alejarse en algún momento. Quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Y definitivamente lo iba a disfrutar.

La latina me sorprendió al introducir su lengua en mi boca haciendo que nuevamente soltara un gemido ahogado en sus labios.

Dios.

Esto era el paraíso.

¿Cómo podía algo incorrecto… sentirse tan bien?

Decidí dejar todas las preguntas y dudas para otro momento y gozar de lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante.

Mis manos impulsivamente fueron hacia su trasero para masajearlos y atraerla en contra de mí. Pude notar que ella lo había disfrutado al escuchar cómo Santana había gemido en mi boca, provocando un gran escalofrío por mi columna vertebral y haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara para pegarme más a ella.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Sentí cómo mi parte inferior se estaba humedeciendo y necesitaba algo que la aliviara un poco. Volví a agarrar su trasero y la acerqué más a mí para ocasionar algo de fricción. Ambas gemimos.

Santana fue la primera en alejarse pero antes me mordió seductivamente mi labio inferior.

Definitivamente iba a ser la muerte para mí esta mujer.

Nunca pensé que besar a otra chica iba a ser tan exquisito.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados por un momento y sentí su frente apoyar sobre la mía. Nuestros alientos aún seguían mezclándose. Tomé todas mis fuerzas para controlar mis impulsos y evitar que giráramos para besarla salvajemente una vez más.

-Joder Q –la voz ronca de la latina me produjo piel de gallina. Definitivamente no ayudaba en lo más mínimo –yo tenía completamente la razón –Santana me seguía hablando mientras trataba de controlar su respiración –eres una increíble besadora… no quiero imaginarme cómo podría ser tener sexo contigo –me susurró antes de alejarse de mí y colocarse a mi lado.

Sexo con Santana. Dios. Por favor, no quiero que mi mente comience a reproducir imágenes acerca de nosotras dos haciendo millones de cosas porque iba a enloquecerme.

-Los hombres son unos estúpidos… y egoístas –Santana seguía hablando como si nada hubiera pasado –ya vas a encontrar a alguien que pueda rockear tu mundo Fabray y podría apostar que tú también producirías lo mismo –dijo entre risitas. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar mis pulsaciones.

-¿Estás bien Quinn? –Santana me preguntó acercándose hacia a mí.

'Dios, aléjate ya si no quieres que te devore ahora mismo', por primera vez mi mente coincidía con mi cuerpo.

-S-sí –pude responder algo agitada. Las manos de Santana que me estaban agarrando de los hombros hicieron que abriera los ojos para ver qué era lo que quería. La morena me estaba invitando a que me acercara a ella para dormir como últimamente lo estábamos haciendo.

Nada más que ahora era más difícil permanecer en abstinencia de contacto y tratar de no abalanzarme sobre ella. Ugh. Sinceramente… frustración sexual era lo peor que podía sucederle a una persona y ahora entendía por qué.

* * *

**REVIEW? DEJENME SABER QUÉ OPINAN ACERCA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO :) ADVIERTO... VENDRÁN COMPLICACIONES, MÁS DRAMA Y ESPERO LOGRAR QUE LES GUSTE... **


	7. Let it burn, baby, let it burn (part 1)

**KORE25: ** xD jajajaj me encantó tu comentario xd feelings? xD jajajaj Bueno, sólo espero que no odies a Rachel ni a Britt con este capitulo jajaj oh, aunque capaz vuelvas a calentarte en este capítulo jajaj no digas q no te lo advertí! gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo.. un beso grande! jajaja creo que el sueño de todas es casarse con Naya Rivera (Suspiro)

**karla 3/25/13: veo que te gustó la amistad Pezberry xd me alegroo creo que es de lo más cómico jajaja en fin, perdon por demorarme con este cap! y sii, quédate tranqula que ya pronto verás celos de Santana y obviamente de Quinn.. ;) graciaaaaaas, me re hiciste sonreír al leer que mi fic es de tus favoritos :$ gracias! un beso grandee!**

**Sky Blue 11: **no lloreeees :( jajaj veo que te pone histérica el asunto de Britt xd, en fin.. decidí hacer que Santana sea un poco feliz porque por lo q lei en tu comentario parece q la estoy matando a la pobre chica ajjajaja y.. si, lo sé.. pobre Quinn pero prometo mejorar su vida! jajajjajajajajajajja creo que todas diríamos eso con tan sólo tener a Santana arriba nuestro ¿No? xD gracias por tu comentarioo! un beso grande y q andes bien!

**Riverchele: **jajaj ansiosa por el beso? jajaja veo que a todos le cayó bien la amistad Pezberry :3 Espero que te guste este cap! un beso grande y gracias por comentaaar!

**BrokenInside: **jajajaj veo que Britt te está sacando los nervios xD, jajajajajajajja me eeeencanta saber que la descripición del beso motivó a todos! esa es la idea ;) sin palabras, eh? jajajaja Creo que todas seríamos felices con una Santana en nuestras vidas ¿No? xD gracias por comentar y un besoo!

**Eraygoza: **;) Espero que te guste este beso! jajaj gracias por comentar! :)

**HarukaIs: ** Como todo no? lo que es más peligroso, prohibido es más tentador jajaj veremos qué haraá Quinn :O gracias por comentar! un besooo!

**Portuguesa: **OMG. Primero de todo... me hiciste sonreír de punta a punta al ver lo largo que era tu comentario jajaja (no lo tomes de mala manera! Todo lo contrario, me encantó!) Así que estudias master? master en qué? porque aquí en Argentina puedes ser master en varias cosas. Yo estudio Administración... management? como prefieras decirlo :) Espero que te esté yendo bien en clases! Yo ya empecé la época pesada de la univesidad :( en el próximo capítulo voy a tomar tu idea de las clases de preparación de parto ;) Nada más que primero decidí hacer algo antes... además de que eso implica que la historia sea más larga (mejor, ¿No? Sino se acabaría pronto). Quinn ahora va a estar en una etapa muy complicada y llena de sacrificios, estoy tratando de hacer la historia.. bastante realista, o al menos eso trato... todavía estoy pensando cómo hacer para cortar la historia y luego aparecer en unos meses en donde Quinn está cerca del parto, porque planeo hacer ahí donde se de más la relación Quinntana... aunque durante el embarazo habrá muchas escenas ;) nose, ¿Tú que opinas? Wow, me sorprende que conozcas a Boca jajaj Cuando decidas venir a la Argentina, yo tranquilamente podría llevarte a conocer la Bombonera, obviamente.. si me aceptar como compañía ;) jajaj ahora con el Papa nos estamos dando más a conocer los argentinos... tengo fe que él por lo menos nos deje una buena imagen. A mí, sinceramente, no me gustan mucho las tácticas o técnicas sudamericanas... son muy pocos los clubes que me gustan mirar... y de verdad te digo que me parecen más entretenidos mirar los campeonatos de Europa. Veo que en varias cosas coincidimos :) ¿De verdad adiviné tu club? Wow jajajaj mejor dicho... no adiviné sino que pegué en los gustos ;) Yo te explico, en mi familia tenemos Direct TV y tanto mi padre como mi hermano (más mi hermano) son FANATICOS del fútbol, por lo tanto se compraron todos los paquetes habidos y por haber de deportes... por esta razón es que se bastante de fútbol europeo :) Me levanto, desayuno con fútbol, almuerzo con noticieros de deportes y así el resto del día jajajaja. Y no, para nada... háblame (escríbeme, mejor dicho lol) TODO lo que quieras... :) Me gustaría saber qué tipo de música escuchas... Un beso enorme y espero que tengas un hermoso fin de semana! Saludos!

**GleekNayanna : **Graciaaas! y me re alegra saber que disfrutaste tanto al leer el capítulo :) un beso enorme desde Argentinaaa! gracias por comentar!

**rosemarie : **Sí, coincidí contigo respecto a lo de Britt.. por eso traté en este capítulo mejorar un poco su imagen.. espero que te guste ;) Obviamente que tomo tu consejo sobre ellas y lo voy a respetar.. eres más Brittana que Quinntana, cierto? jajaj en fin.. mientras puedas disfrutar la historia.. eso eslo que vale ;) gracias por tu comentarioo! un besooo!

**Guest : **Graciaaas! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo :) un besoo!

**ThityLoveGlee: **jajajaj te pone nerviosa ver que la situación no se aclara? xD lo positivo es que hay y habrá Quinntana.. no te preocupes ;) yyyy este capítulo tiene la versión de Santana que espero que te conforme! gracias por comentar, un beso grandee! gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo :3

**holip: **:$ :$ :$ :$ me halagas muuuuchisiimoooo, ni hablar cómo me haces sonreír! jajajajja mi faaan :3 dios, nose pero es como mucho decir eso xD en fin.. gracias de verdad... me encanta saber que a pesar que no sea tu pareja favorita, lo puedas disfrutar.. un beso enorme y gracias por siempre comentar! Suerte y que estés bien tú también.. que yo por suerte lo estoy :)

******maru : **jajajajajaj yo estoy bienn! Vos? Ya empezaste las clases o fac? o algo? yo si u.u jajajajaj gracias por decir que tengo el don de la escritura.. q todavía espero que surja en mí xD ok, debo admitir que me sorprendió al leer que me llamaste COLO jajaja es como que... wow, nose xD gracias por siempre comentaar, te deseo lo mejor maruu! que tengas un hermoso fin de semana y nos seguiremos leyendo por acaa ;) besoo!

******Guest :** Gracias por tu comentario... y sí, Quinn se quedará con el bebé. Espero que disfrutes los demás capítulos. Un beso grande! y Gracias por comentar :)

**azarofv: **Holaa! Me alegra saber que por lo menos la posturia de los personajes se mantienen 'intactos', excepto por Britt. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte porque tu español está perfecto ;) En todo caso, si quieres hablarme en inglés... yo no tengo ningún problema... nada más que italiano no sé, aunque tengo parientes allá... pero solamente sé hablar español, inglés y francés jajaja Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por comentar! un beso grande :)

* * *

**WOW. PRIMERO ANTE TODO... DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY MARAVILLADA... INMENSAMENTE FELIZ AL LEER 16 REVIEWS... POR DIOOOS SON INCREÍBLES! GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! :) ESPERO SEGUIR MANTENIENDO LA INTRIGA Y LA SATISFACCIÓN EN USTEDES EN CUANTO A ESTA HISTORIA! :)**

**SEGUNDO: HEATHER EMBARAZADA.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**OK.**

**¿CÓMO EXPRESAR LO QUE SIENTO? ME SIENTO... MAL, POR QUE ME ENCANTARÍA VER UN REAL HEYA... SERÍA COMPLETAMENTE PERFECTO... Y COMO QUE AL ENTERARME DE ESTO ME HIZO DAR CUENTA QUE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE EXISITIERA ALGO ENTRE ELLAS ES MÁS LEJANA QUE NUNCA... Y MÁS CON ESTO, TENGO MIS DUDAS EN QUE HEATHER CONTINUE EN EL PROGRAMA.. OSEA Q DEFINITIVAMENTE NO HABRÁ MÁS BRITTANA :( ESO ME PONE TRISTE...**

**FELIZ, PORQUE... CÓMO NO ESTAR FELIZ VIENDO QUE ELLA ES FELIZ? ADEMÁS DE QUE ESE BEBÉ/BEBA SEGURAMENTE VA A SER INCREÍBLEMENTE HERMOSO/A :)**

**QUÉ OPINAN USDS?**

* * *

**OTRA CUESTIÓN: youtube com / watch?v=nT4HHlSAD3E para todo aquel que quiera escuchar la canción de Santana**

**youtube com / watch?v=6iNq7ZmcqIQ la canción de Quinn**

**:)**

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

Fui yo quien se despertó primera esta vez. Sí, por primera vez en mi vida me desperté antes que Quinn. Sonreí gozando que, como siempre, las manos de la rubia estaban agarrando firmemente mi trasero. Sinceramente creo que esta chica tiene un complejo con mis nalgas. Igual, no voy a quejarme… tengo un muy buen cuerpo, así que… entiendo perfectamente sus ganas de tocarme.

Me vinieron unas vagas imágenes de lo de anoche en la mente y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Supuse que iba a ser una forma de 'jugar' con Quinn, pero debo admitir que fue mucho más que eso. El beso que habíamos experimentado fue sensacional, no voy a mentir. Con ese beso afirmo y re-afirmo una y otra vez que soy totalmente gay.

No pude evitar de empezar a comparar la forma de besar de Quinn con Brittany. Con la holandesa era tierno, suave… lleno de sentimientos, disfrutando lo que una sentía por la otra. Pero con Quinn… era más pasional y sensual. No sabía qué, pero… después de anoche sentí que algo de ella me atrapaba… ¿Misterio? Había… algo… que me hacía desear más. Pero no sabía qué y eso me sonaba a peligro en cierto modo.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí al sentir a Quinn que se aferraba aún más a mí. Comencé a acariciar su cabello inconscientemente. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a despertarme rodeada de destellos bayos, que tal vez por ese motivo tuve la necesidad de tocar y sentir ese cabello dorado, espléndido.

Se ve que mis manos acariciando su cabellera hicieron que se despertara, por lo que Quinn inspiró aire profundamente.

-¡Mierda! –la rubia se percató de que sus manos estaban nuevamente en mi trasero y las retiró inmediatamente, separándose un poco de mí. Yo simplemente solté una risita ahogada en mi garganta. ¿Qué iba a decir? No me molestaba en lo más mínimo así que…

-Buenos días –me saludó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual vi tierno. Quinn no era de esa clase de chicas que se intimidaban por cualquier cosa. Una vez más me quedé en silencio y sonreí ampliamente, como si fuera que mi sonrisa pudiera hablar por sí sola. Todavía seguíamos abrazadas y bastante cerca una de la otra. Pude tomarme la libertad de admirar sus ojos que en ese mismo momento se encontraban más verdes que nunca y con un brillo especial que me hipnotizaban. Tenían una aureola verde esmeralda que resaltaban el color avellana del iris de sus ojos. Te dejaba… sin respiración. Nunca me había detenido tanto tiempo en admirar la belleza de esta mujer, que sinceramente era impresionante. Nuevamente, sentí cómo algo en ellos me atrapaba de tal forma que yo misma me dejaba llevar.

-Me encantan tus ojos –solté mi pensamiento en voz alta y sentí unas ganas inmensas de bofetearme a mí misma. ¿Qué carajo hice? Ugh. Seguramente ahora Quinn iba a espantarse al pensar que estaba tratando de aprovecharme de ella o simplemente pensar que me sentía atraída hacia ella. ¡Dios, por qué no piensas antes Santana López!

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mientras mi cuerpo trataba de obedecer a lo que mi mente aconsejaba, de que debía alejarme sí o sí, Quinn me sorprendió. Vi cómo sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco y se había mordido el labio inferior de una forma terriblemente sensual y al instante sentí una de sus manos tomarme del cuello para unir nuestros labios por segunda vez. No voy a mentir. Sentí shock ante esta sorpresa, lo que menos me esperaba era esa reacción. Yo ya estaba lista para la peor bofetada de toda mi vida pero… ella simplemente me besó. Sentí una sensación rara en la boca de mi estómago, la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que besaba a Brittany y no sabía por qué. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no debía sentir eso. Estaba mal. Ella era Quinn Fabray y yo amaba a Brittany, no a Fabray. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía eso? Tal vez debe ser porque era demasiado temprano todavía y mi cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera anormal ya que no se había despertado del todo. Eso debe ser.

Sin cerrar mis ojos sorprendidos, traté de alejarme lentamente pero la rubia estaba bastante compenetrada en el momento. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y siguió besándome ferozmente mientras se colocaba arriba de mí.

'¡Dios, Dios, Santana, tienes que alejarte lo más rápido posible! ¡Esto está mal, muy mal! ¡Quítatela de encima!', mi mente protestaba pero mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil. El pícaro de mi cuerpo estaba disfrutando completamente la situación y mis hormonas pedían aún más… ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía hacer nada… por más que mi razón quiera alejarme, mis necesidades eran más fuertes. No podía resultar tan malo esto ¿No? Además… estaba completamente segura de que Quinn lo único que quería era un poco de acción, o tal vez atención… o… alguien que le demuestre que verdaderamente ella era especial y hermosa. Así que, tomé esta situación como un favor… una manera de ayudar a mi amiga. Aunque mi sexto sentido estaba en rojo, en una profunda alerta.

Tomé coraje y atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes, succionándolo, mientras dejé que mis manos hicieran lo que quisieran… se metieron debajo de su remera que usaba como pijamas y al mismo tiempo que Quinn, respiré profundamente al disfrutar la exquisita conmoción que sentí al rozar su piel tan suave, dejando que mis atrevidas manos subieran y bajaran por su columna. Como reacción obtuve el arqueamiento de su espalda, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío y al mismo tiempo soltó su respiración intensamente. Sonreí gozosamente ante esto y decidí tratar de encontrar algunos puntos débiles de su cuerpo. Con las yemas de mis dedos fui trazando líneas, círculos y dibujos por toda su piel hasta encontrar ciertos puntos en donde su cuerpo se volvía a arquear… y lo encontré. En su espalda baja y en los costados de su cintura comencé a trazar círculos disfrutando los temblores que producía en ella, haciendo que entablara un ritmo pélvico contra mi cuerpo que me excitaba cada vez más.

_Joder._

Y ella decía que era completamente mala en el sexo.

Si con tan solo esto hacía esos movimientos no podría imaginarme cómo debía ser teniendo relaciones.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. '¡No pienses en eso!'

Demasiado tarde.

Lo que hacían mis manos debieron excitarla demasiado ya que Quinn comenzó a gemir y a respirar más erráticamente mientras mordisqueaba mis labios de una manera deliciosa, haciendo que fuera mi turno para gemir. Mis manos parecían tener vida propia ya que automáticamente decidieron subir por su espalda y luego tocar su tonificado abdomen con mis pulgares, sintiendo la contracción y relajación de sus músculos.

Quinn se había transformado, abandonó mi boca para atacar mi cuello, encontrando al instante mi punto débil, succionando y mordisqueándolo sin piedad.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

Dios, esta chica me iba a matar.

Ahora era mi turno gemir y arquear mi espalda desesperadamente por más contacto.

Esta experiencia era… por demás de exótica y podía sentir una catarata en mi parte inferior.

Mis manos que actuaban por sí solas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su corpiño para desabrocharlo.

-¡Santana, cariño! ¡Ya volvimos mija! –la voz que era particular de mi madre y un fuerte portazo, hicieron que nos detuviéramos abruptamente.

_Dios._

¿Cuándo mis padres me habían avisado que regresaban hoy a casa?

_Nunca._

Ugh. Definitivamente quería suicidarme. Estaba a punto de tener un poco de acción y mis padres nos interrumpieron.

-Dios, casi me da un infarto –Quinn me habló y me di cuenta de que ella seguía estando arriba de mí, su frente apoyada en la mía y su boca estaba muy cerca de mis propios labios. Al escuchar su voz más ronca y extremadamente sexual (sí, sexual porque esa voz ya no era sensual, mostraba el deseo que tenía y era indudable que sentía lo mismo que yo), me distraje y quise volver a besar esos labios tan tentadores.

-¡Santana María López! ¡Ven a saludar a tu padre y a tu madre ahora mismo! –otro fuerte grito hizo que definitivamente, pero con desgano, nos separáramos. Me incorporé de pie, dándole la espalda a Quinn mientras trataba de recogerme el cabello para lucir un poco más presentable. Se podía sentir la tensión que había entre nosotras, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras en silencio.

-Hola mami –saludé tratando de borrar la frustración que sentía y mostrar un poco de alegría al verlos. Me acerqué hacia ellos y recibí un fuerte abrazo de los dos.

-Quinn, cariño… hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía por aquí… con José ya habíamos asumido que nunca más las íbamos a ver juntas otra vez –mi querida y adorable madre como siempre… una vez que hablaba no paraba más de hablar y tampoco sentía la necesidad de ocultar sus honestos pensamientos.

-Ma –

-¡Está bien mija! Todo lo contrario, me alegra que tengas otra compañía además de esa chica Pierce –mi madre me interrumpió cuando quise intentar que se callara ya que estaba incomodando a Quinn de una forma muy notable –pero no te preocupes Quinn… eres más que bienvenida en esta casa –mi madre se acercó a abrazarla y yo revoleé los ojos.

-Por lo que veo todavía no han desayunado ¿Verdad? –mi madre me preguntó y ambas negamos con la cabeza –entonces desayunemos todos juntos, no voy a permitir que estas jovencillas vayan al colegio sin haber ingerido proteínas –mi mamá continuó hablando mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con mi padre.

Me acerqué a Quinn, tratando de obviar lo que había pasado anteriormente y tomé su mano para ir juntas a desayunar.

…

..

.

* * *

-Y bueno eso es todo… creo que nos quedaremos en casa un mes y luego con tu padre volveremos a viajar porque él tiene un Congreso con otros médicos –mi madre terminó de hablar luego de una hora. Quinn y yo estábamos híper calladas y mi padre leía el periódico tranquilamente –¿Ustedes tienen algo interesante para contarme? –yo sabía que mi madre sospechaba de algo porque yo nunca fui de esas personas que eran calladas, y ahora mismo me encontraba silenciosamente incómoda.

-Soy gay –escupí esas dos palabras directamente causando que, mi padre dejara de mirar el periódico y sus ojos se clavaran con los míos a través de sus anteojos que usaba para leer y mi madre dejara caer la tostada que estaba por comer.

Mierda.

Siempre odié el silencio y más ahora al ver las expresiones parapléjicas de mis padres.

Me estaban desesperando. Necesitaba una respuesta ya, aunque sea una bofetada o un insulto… lo que sea.

A mi madre se le habían iluminado los ojos y tenían una sonrisa impresionante, lo único que faltaba era saltar sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada. Miré a Quinn que estaba confundida igual que yo. Mi madre enseguida se levantó y vino hacia nosotras para abrazarnos fuertemente. Mi padre seguía procesando la información.

-¡Owww José vamos a tener nietitos castaños de ojos verdes! ¡Van a ser los nenes más inteligentes y, si salen a Santana, arrogantes igual que –

¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando esta mujer?

-No-nonono –empecé a negar lo más rápido posible tratando de desenredarme del embrace –Quinn y yo no somos novias, mamá! –dije desesperadamente tratando de aclarar ya esa confusión. Me sorprendió al ver cómo los ojos de mi madre se habían entristecido ante esto.

-Oh… yo pensé que–entonces ¿Cómo volvieron a ser amigas tan de repente? Porque algo debió haber ocurrido para que ustedes –

-Estoy embarazada –la voz de la rubia interrumpió a mi madre e hizo que todos los López abriéramos nuestras bocas con asombro. Yo, al no creer que Quinn dijera eso en voz alta por primera vez. Mi padre estampó el diario contra la mesa y clavó sus ojos en mi amiga. Pobre, yo sabía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un infarto. Y mi madre no dejaba de pestañear mirando a Quinn incrédulamente.

Wow. Era mucho por hoy.

Vi cómo el rostro de mi madre se había tornado confuso. Oh por Dios, espero que no crea lo que estoy creyendo… la conozco muy bien a esta mujer.

-No es mi bebé por las dudas –dije rápidamente con un poco de molestia al poder leer la mente de mi maldita madre.

-Santana fue la primera en descubrirlo al encontrarme llorando en el baño del colegio y fue ahí dónde nos amigamos –Quinn explicó y luego tomé su mano.

-Creo que necesito dormir –mi padre dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio lentamente. Me había dado un poco de bronca su reacción, pero yo sabía que siempre era así con él. Él se alejaba, pensaba, reflexionaba y luego se acercaba para dar su opinión tranquilamente.

-Me enorgullece tu actitud de ayudar a Quinn dejando de lado sus peleas, Santana –mi madre me sonrió dulcemente y luego destinó su mirada hacia la rubia quien tenía su rostro caído, con vergüenza –y tú, cariño… siempre vas a poder contar con los López ¿Sabes? De ahora en más eres parte de nuestra familia Lucy –mi mamá se acercó hacia a ella para abrazarla fuertemente –y es una magnífica noticia, querida –le susurró mientras Quinn se aferraba a ella mientras se dejaba desmoronar una vez más. Mi madre sabía que era muy difícil esto para ella y más aun teniendo una familia como los Fabray.

…

..

.

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

-¿Cómo te sientes al decir en voz alta que eres gay? –le pregunté mientras nos acomodábamos en su camioneta.

-Siento que me saqué un peso de encima… y completamente feliz… no veo la hora de decirle a todo el mundo lo que verdaderamente soy y recuperar a Britt –la morena me respondió sin dudas. Yo quería sentirme feliz por ella, porque era un gran logro… y yo sabía muy bien el esfuerzo que hacía Santana para asumir eso ante todos, pero… de cierta manera me entristecía.

Era admirable. Esa era la palabra correcta para definir lo profundo que Santana amaba a Brittany. Y yo lo envidiaba. No de mala manera, obviamente, pero sí envidiaba ese amor incondicional que la holandesa tenía. Era más que evidente que Santana la iba a amar para toda su vida, conociendo cómo era ella… solamente a Brittany la trataba con tanto cariño, dejaba su propia persona en segundo lugar cuando se trataba de la rubia y hacía cualquier cosa por ella.

Indudablemente su amor era infinito que iba a durar por siempre.

Yo nunca experimenté eso, nunca lo tuve. Siempre tuve hombres que me deseaban por mi cuerpo y nada más. Al no haber vivido esa clase de amor, no debería dolerme ¿Verdad? Pero asombrosamente me dolía…

Tal vez porque mi corazón tenía un vacío al saber que quizás nunca iba a poder tener ese amor incondicional.

Ugh. ¿Por qué estoy sensible? Nunca creí que iba a serlo, y menos tan vulnerable.

-¿Cómo se siente decir en voz alta que estás embarazada? –la voz de Santana hizo que focalizara mi mirada en su rostro.

-Avergonzada –le dije la verdad. Ojalá pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella, estar… tan feliz. Pero siento que cada vez soy más infeliz en mi vida. Y ahora que estoy embarazada, debería asumir lo más rápido posible que nunca voy a tener ese compañero eterno en mi vida… ¿Quién querría estar con una chica que va a tener un hijo? Nadie.

Santana clavó el freno y estacionó en la calle para detenernos. La miré confundida. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

La morena se acercó hacia a mí tomándome de la cara con sus dos manos, provocando que nuestros rostros quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Tú, Quinn Lucy Fabray, eres la persona con más poder en William McKinley High School, eres absolutamente preciosa, con un cuerpo que mata, la persona más inteligente y capaz que conocí en toda mi vida… además de que sueles comportarte como una maldita perra –me reí ante esto, yo estaba a punto de llorar – eres una muy buena persona, Quinn… pase lo que pase, nunca te sientas avergonzada de ti misma… ¿Ok? –Santana fijó su mirada en mis ojos –a todos nos ocurrirán cosas que nos harán dudar de nosotros y hasta llegar a odiarnos… pero hay que aprender a aceptar lo que somos y lo que tenemos que lidiar, para ello tú tienes que apreciarte, Quinn… -sus ojos me estaban hablando con tal calidez que hacía que mi corazón latiera fuerte y de a poco lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Cerré los ojos al ver que la visión se tornaba borrosa –Yo no estoy avergonzada de ti, siempre voy a estar orgullosa de lo que eres, Q… y siempre voy a estar contigo para recordarte lo especial que eres –esas palabras de Santana hicieron que mi estómago diera infinitas vueltas. Abrí mis párpados para mirarla y… no pude luchar contra mis emociones… millones de sentimientos explotaron en mí y tenía que… no, necesitaba besarla.

Así que lo hice. Me acerqué rápidamente e hice que nuestros labios chocaran. Podía presentir que Santana estaba sorprendida ante mi reacción, pero no me importó, la tomé fuertemente del cuello y la besé aún más fuerte. Necesitaba hacer que esa explosión que sentía dentro de mí se disminuyera, y la única forma era sintiéndola. Nunca me había pasado estar en este estado de necesitar tanto a alguien. Tal vez sea porque ella fue la única y primera persona que mostraba tanto afecto hacia a mí, y al ser algo inaudito para mí… provocaba todas esas reacciones extrañas, haciendo que ya no me reconociera a mí misma.

Quería seguir besándola, pero mi mente recordó lo que iba a pasar dentro de unos minutos… Santana iba a declararse a Brittany para pedirle que sea su novia en forma oficial… y yo… no sabía que estaba haciendo. Y quizás perjudique a Santana o a nuestra amistad, y yo realmente no quería eso. Así que me alejé abruptamente.

-Quinn –

_''I'm a slave for you_  
_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_  
_I'm a slave for you_  
_I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it (baby)''_

Suspiré con alivio al escuchar el celular de Santana sonar. Afortunadamente el artefacto me había salvado. Yo sabía que en ese momento ella me iba a preguntar qué significaba ese beso y qué estaba ocurriendo entre nosotras… y sinceramente… no quería hablar del tema. Tampoco sabía bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pensando en otra cosa, me había llamado la atención que su ringtone todavía seguía siendo el mismo. Tal vez debe ser su canción favorita. No lo negaría, es una grandiosa canción.

-QUE? –Santana respondió la llamada de muy mal humor.

_-Santana! Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo decidir entre usar una pollera roja, un short rojo, un jean rojo o –_

-¿Para esta mierda me llamas Berry? ¡Acaso no sabes que otras personas tienen su propia vida y están ocupadas con sus propios problemas como para hacerse un tiempo y ayudarte en tus boludeces! –la morena estaba totalmente sacada, nerviosa. No me gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera así por lo que yo acababa de hacer.

_-San –_

-¡Adiós! –la latina cortó la llamada y suspiró tratando de relajarse.

-Berry ¿Eh? Nunca supe que era tu amiga ahora –traté de romper el silencio.

-Ni lo menciones –ella me respondió y continuamos el camino hacia el colegio en silencio.

…

..

.

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

La tensión que existía entre Quinn y yo prácticamente podría cortarse con un cuchillo. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía completamente incómodo. Pero ninguna de las dos queríamos hablar por miedo a saber qué podría llegar a significar esto y lo que hacíamos era esquivarlo… escapar de la situación. Podía presentir que ella no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, y yo tampoco… pero ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento de sentarnos a hablar sobre esto.

-Yo voy al baño… te veo directamente en clases –la rubia me dijo ni bien entramos al colegio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunté preocupándome si le ocurría algo, ya que su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos no mostraban su estado de ánimo normal.

-S-sí… solo necesito ir al baño –me respondió rápidamente y antes de que volviera a insistir, Quinn ya se había alejado de mí. Solté un suspiro irritante y mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero… vi a lo lejos a Rachel Berry acorralada por Karofsky y un par de jugadores de fútbol, idiotas. Sé que durante bastante tiempo me complotaba con ellos, me reía y hacíamos juntos desgracias a otras personas. Pero creo que maduré con respecto a eso… y aunque no soportara del todo a Rupaul… me daba algo de pena verla así. Así que me apuré y caminé directamente hacia ellos, antes de que le hicieran algo a la morena.

-Llegas a tirarle eso a Berry y te juro que voy a alimentar los perros de la calle con tu pequeño pene –elevé mi tono de voz, frenando a Karofsky que en un par de segundos iba a arrojarle una bolsa de basura a Rachel. Coloqué una de mis manos en mi cintura y con mi otra mano lo apunté amenazantemente con mi dedo índice, advirtiéndole que se iba a arrepentir durante toda su vida si lo llegaba a hacer.

-Qué!? ¿Qué rayos te ocurre López? No seas aguafiestas! Sólo iba –

-No voy a repetirlo otra vez, me escuchaste Karofsky… -le respondí con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pero –

-¡A caso quieres que te mutile tu minúscula parte masculina! –le grité furiosa al ver que todavía insistía en tirarle eso a Rachel. Por más que yo era mucho más pequeña en cuanto altura y cuerpo… me acerqué hacia a él y comencé a empujarlo estirando mi cuello para mirarlo firmemente.

-N-no no –él me respondió intimidado

-Perfecto… ahora vete –volví a hablar calmadamente mientras observaba cómo el grupo de futbolistas se marchaban corriendo. Me acerqué hacia Berry que estaba arrinconada contra su casillero y le ofrecí mi mano.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias,gracias,gracias! –Rachel enseguida se colgó de mis hombros abrazándome fuertemente -¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí Santana y –

-¡Berry! ¿Podrías al menos alejarte de mí? Tu perfume barato me está ahogando –le dije tratando de quitármela de encima.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto –la morena comenzó a disculparse y podía ver cómo su boca se abría y cerraba cada segundo tratando de decir millones de cosas. Comencé a ir hacia mi casillero. Podía escuchar unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí que me estaban persiguiendo, claramente seguía siendo Berry.

-Pídeme lo que sea… te debo esto.. podría darte mi –

-Te agradecería que te mantuvieras callada ahora mismo –la interrumpí frustradamente.

-¡Gracias! –volvió a decirme y nuevamente se colgó de mí con otro abrazo. Ugh. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué demonios la ayudé?

'Porque intentas ser mejor persona?', mi mente me respondió.

Lo que sea.

Gracias a Dios el abrazo duró unos pocos segundos. Seguimos caminando hacia mi casillero y ella se apoyó al lado del mío.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Brittany? –me preguntó y dirigí mi mirada hacia lo ella que estaba observando. Brittany estaba llevando a Artie hacia el salón de Glee sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ugh.

-Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia frente al Glee club –le respondí y escuché su 'Oh' abriendo esa gigante boca que ella tenía. Ni siquiera esperé a que ella respondiera. Me dirigí directamente hacia el salón, pero antes miré hacia a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna señal de Quinn.

'Ojalá esté conmigo cuando me toque cantar para Brittany', eso pedía mi mente. Necesitaba que alguien me sostuviera en esto y la única persona que pensaba era en Quinn. Nadie más.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti –sentí la mano de la morena apretar la mía. Después de todo… no era tan malo tener a la enana de amiga. Me hacía sentir un poco … menos sola, tal vez. La miré y vi su sonrisa cálida, haciéndome saber que ella estaba allí para apoyarme en esto.

-Veo que elegiste bien –traté de cambiar el tema, al darme cuenta que ella había visto mi vulnerabilidad –me alegro que hayas elegido los jeans… no quería arriesgarme a cantar mientras miraba cómo tus piernas chuecas resaltaban en tu pollera roja, podrías traumarme enana y… arruinar mi show –le respondí mordiendo mi sonrisa para que ella no pudiera notar lo agradecida que estaba.

-Ugh… voy a tomar esto como un dulce y tierno 'gracias' –me respondió y luego entramos a clases.

…

..

.

* * *

-Mr Schue… necesito pedirle que me otorgue unos minutos, quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial en mi vida –interrumpí su clase, tratando de evitar cómo mi corazón latía ferozmente contra mi pecho que parecía que iba a romper mis huesos. Mis manos transpiraban y mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en que hoy iba a ser el gran cambio de mi vida al anunciar mi condición sexual… al declarar mi amor por Brittany. Sentí cómo todas las miradas estaban apuntando fijamente a mí y mi garganta temblaba, estaba seca y mis dedos parecían convulsionar de los nervios. Busqué por todos lados a Quinn para que me tranquilizara, pero no estaba. Respiré fondo y lentamente me dirigí delante de todos. Me senté en donde estaba el piano y traté de focalizar mi atención en Brittany, que afortunadamente estaba sentada lejos de esa silla de ruedas.

**_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_**  
**_There was only you and me_**  
**_We were young and wild and free_**  
**_Now nothing can take you away from me_**  
**_We've been down that road before_**  
**_But that's over now_**  
**_You keep me coming back for more_**

Comencé a cantar con los ojos cerrados, tratando de coordinar mi respiración y la tetra de la canción y así no desafinar. Millones de imágenes se reprodujeron en mi mente sobre nosotras dos cuando éramos más chicas y los mejores recuerdos de nuestro inocente amor. Con la música del piano dejé que mi alma se elevara y me dejé llevar por la música. Era la mejor manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Una vez que terminó la estrofa, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la chica rubia.

**Baby, you're all that I want**  
**When you're lying here in my arms,**  
**I'm finding it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**  
**And love is all that I need,**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

**Oh, once in your life you find someone**  
**Who will turn your world around**  
**Pick you up when your feeling down**  
**Now nothing could change what you mean to me**  
**There's a lot that I could say**  
**But just hold me now**  
**Cause our love will light the way**

Esos ojos celestes que tanto adoraba, se encontraban rojos, llorosos y mostraban un brillo especial. Sabía más que bien que ella me correspondía y yo lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarle que mi amor era sincero. Respiré hondo y volví a cantar.

**Baby you're all that I want**  
**When you're lying here in my arms,**  
**I'm finding it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**  
**And love is all that I need,**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

**I've been waiting for so long**  
**For something to arrive**  
**For love to come along**  
**Now our dreams are coming true**  
**Through the good times and the bad**  
**I'll be standing there by you**

Dejé de tocar el piano y lentamente caminé hacia ella, mis ojos solamente la veían a ella, al amor de mi vida, a nadie más. Estiré mi mano, invitándola a que se incorporara de pie y me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

**Baby you're all that I want**  
**When you're lying here in my arms**  
**Im finding it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**

Lentamente me acerqué más a ella, dejando apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Y mientras cantaba el resto de la estrofa, dejé que mis pulgares secaran las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas.

**And love is all that I need,**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**  
**Oh, Oh**  
**Oh, Oh**  
**We're in heaven**

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia Brittany S. Pierce? –logré decir con mi voz algo temblorosa. Lo único que pude ver fue cómo ella continuaba llorisqueando y se arrojó hacia a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y besándome firmemente. Mi corazón se sentía flotando en el aire o ahogándose en esta hermosa sensación.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! –Brittany me respondía una y otra vez mientras escuchábamos fuertes aplausos y gritos.

Yo seguía escuchando el piano de la canción, afirmando que en ese mismo momento 'estábamos en el paraíso'.

…

..

.

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

Me instalé en el baño y me dejé caer contra la pared de uno de los cubículos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Me dolía saber que Santana ahora mismo iba a entregar su amor a Brittany y seguramente la rubia iba a aceptarlo.

**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love, how to love**  
**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love, how to love**

Yo sabía que contaba con la amistad de Santana y demás… pero podía notar que lo que yo sentía ya no era amistad. Eso hacía que me doliera aún más.

**For a second you were here, now you over there**  
**It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body**  
**Like you never had a love, never had love**

Mi mente no podía bloquear los pensamientos ni las imágenes de los besos que habíamos compartido. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera y estaba comenzando a odiar mi estúpida idea de haberla querido besar desde un principio.

_Tal vez… si nunca lo hubiera hecho… no me sentiría ahora de esta manera._

**When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious**  
**But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing**  
**But you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds**  
**Without you being insecure**  
**You never credit yourself so when you got older**  
**It's seems like you came back 10 times over**  
**Now you're sitting here in this damn corner**  
**Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder**

Mi corazón ya no dolía solamente por mi embarazo y mi familia que no me quería, sufría por vacío y soledad… algo que nunca había experimentado. Después de haber sentido tal grado de calidez, me acostumbré a sentir a Santana cerca de mí y ella se había convertido en una necesidad para mi cuerpo.

Esa era la pura verdad.

No sabía si era gay ni lo que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que sabía era que mi vida empeoraba cada vez más… y me encontraba preguntándome, destrozada en el suelo del baño, si esta era la forma de pagar cada maldad que había cometido con demás personas… porque sinceramente lo estaba pagando… lenta y dolorosamente.

…

..

.

* * *

Llegué tarde a la clase de Glee club, pero no tan tarde para escuchar la magnífica canción que había preparado Santana. Me apoyé sobre la puerta del salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Su voz era angelical como siempre y hacía que mi corazón se encogiera al ver cómo sus sentimientos se fundían en esa canción dirigida a nadie más ni nadie menos que Brittany, quien estaba lagrimeando ante lo que escuchaba.

Sin darme cuenta, yo también me encontraba llorisqueando pero sin saber por qué.

Podía ver claramente que ninguna de las dos se percataba de todas las personas que miraban en shock la escena ni los gestos que hacían todos. Era completamente envidiable ver cuán perfecto era su amor, y a la vez agonizante.

-Tarde o temprano iba a suceder esto –escuché una voz masculina al lado mío. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con Artie. Él estaba mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo estaba observando segundos atrás. Simplemente tragué saliva duramente y mantuve silencio.

Artie se retiró cuando Santana le había pedido a Brittany que fuera su novia oficialmente. Yo, masoquista de mierda, me quedé observando cada detalle de cada beso que se daban… haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara intensamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar cómo esos labios me habían besado hace un par de minutos atrás.

_'Amistad, Quinn. Eso era lo único que debías hacer'_, mi mente me reprochaba desganadamente. Lo más triste era que debía admitirlo, tenía que haberme guiado por la razón y no por lo que mi corazón necesitaba y quería.

**Ooohh, see I just want you to know**  
**That you deserve the best**  
**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful**  
**Yeahh**  
**And I want you to know**  
**You're far from the usual**  
**Far from the usual**

Ahora era tarde para alejarme de Santana. Yo le había abierto mi corazón y alma… y ya era tarde para volver a cerrarlos. Ahora debía vivir mi triste realidad y lidiar con estas cosas que estaban sucediendo. De algún modo debía borrar toda utopía acerca de nosotras y concentrarme en nuestra amistad.

_Seguir la amistad no podría resultar tan malo ¿Verdad?_

Eso deseaba.

* * *

**NO ME ODIEN, PLEASE :$ TODO VA A MEJORAR! CRITICAS? REVIEW? :) HAVE A NICE WEEKEND! 3**


	8. Bad day

julianny:Gracias! me alegra saber que te pareció muy bueno el cap :) jajaj y sí, ya en el futuro vas a ver lo bacilon que es la mamá de Santana! y... no te equivocaaste.. se viene todo el drama en este capítulo! jajaja creo que era necesario para después darle un poco de vida a Quinn ;) gracias por comentar! un besoo!

Sky Blue 11: xD lo sé, otra vez me tardé un montón y tal vez te volví a decepcionar! lo siento muchiiiiismooooo :'( debo admitir que me hiciste sentir mal con tu comentario :( jajajaj me senti culpableeee, y siii, me encanta hacerte renegar y sufrir al ver cómo no se dan las cosas fáciles xD dime maldita o como quieras muajajaja (? jajajajaja y toootalmente comprendiblee, quién no querría abrazarla a nuestra Quinn? 3 yyyy no cabe duda q el amo quinntanico (por cierto me causó gracia esa palabra xd) va a terminar con esta historiaaa, ooobviamentee jajajaja gracias por tus fabulosos comentarios y espero q te guste este cap! :) besooooo!

Guest: Sí, digamos que ahora viene el martirio a nuestra pobre Quinn :S pero, digamos que no la va a pasar tan mal en el futuro ;) gracias por comentar!

Riverchele: jajaj ok, sé que dije que iba a introducir a Rachel y kurt... pero decidí concentrarme en Quinn en este cap.. pero prometo que el prox va a ser comico! y obviamente verás mas sobre la amistad Pezberry ;) Gracias por tu opinion y halagos :) besooo!

NayNayRiversss : no me odieeeees :( jajajaj yo también me estuve acostumbrando más a Quinntana, pero con el último capítulo de la temporada...uughhh dios, muchos sentimientoooss, pobre santanaaa :( ajajja creo que todos queremos que salga un mini hemo ¿No? Me encanta saber que te gusta mucho la historiaa, besos y gracias por comentar!

GleekNayanna: jajaj lo sientooo, son cosas que tiene que pasar para luego dar lugar a Quinntana xD y obviamentee, confía en mí que todo va a mejorar ;) gracias por comentar! besoo!

Gleek Lightwood: jajaj me causa saber que te hice sentir cosas completamente distintas xD ya verás cómo el destino las va a unir.. tiempo al tiempo! gracias por comentar.. besoo! :)

KORE25: jajaj eso no es nada, te confieso que tengo unas escenas muuuuy hot en mi cabeza que las tengo que si o si escribir y creo que te vas a morir cuando las leas ;) jajajja y sí, ahora va a venir mucho drama y tal vez un triángulo amoroso.. ya lo veré..así que eres masajista? wow, yo necesitaría una ahora en este preciso momento jajaja con tanto estudio tengo tooodo contracturado! xD jajaja y sí, justamente por todos esos motivos.. que hacen unir más a la pareja, decidí introducir la idea (que me la dio Portuguesa) al fic.. así se va solidificando la relación Quinntana ;) Gracias por tu comentariooo! besooo!

Migajas'De'Pan : jajajajjaja eres masoquista? Bueno, entonces te va a gustar este capítulo xD enserio lo relees? todos los capítulos? o sólo el anterior? wow jaja, graaacias :3 me halaha muchísimo leer cuánto te gusta la historia, jajaj y sí, estás como los demás... todos ya quieren ver a Quinntana xD pero tieeempo al tiempooo. quiero que el fic se algo bastante largo :) gracias por comentar! un besoo!

holip : jajaja sé que en el capítulo anterior jugué con tus sentimientos acerca de Brittana, pero lamento decirte que sip, es Quinntana xD igual.. vas a ver varios momentos Brittana.. porque soy masoquista muajaja (? awwww te mando un beso grande mi faaaan! gracias por comentarr! :)

maru : Sí me sorprendió que me llamaras colo xd jaja pero noo, no me incomodó ;) lo que pasa es que nunca nadie me lo dijo por acá.. y veo que revisaste mi perfil jajaja pero no hay drama! todo genial! decime colo lo más tranquila ehhh! jajaja buenoo, me alegra mucho que te hiciera reir y lo hayas podido disfrutar al capituloo :) gracias por los éxitos, te deseo lo mejor para vos.. y sí, se vienen unas escenas más adelante que no sabesss jajaj tengo una mente muy obscena :3 jajaja beso maruuuu! suerteee!

**BUENO, SÉ QUE ME DEMORÉ BASTANTE OTRA VEZ, PERO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR NUEVAMENTE EN ESTA SEMANA, MÁS TARDAR.. EL FIN DE SEMANA.. PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJARLOS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO DEPRESIVO :S JAJAJA MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS, FOLLOWS Y NI HABLAR DE LOS REVIEWS :) SON GENIAAAALES! ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTAR ESTE CAPÍTULO :)**

_**DECIDÍ CAMBIAR MI ESTILO DE ESCRITURA, COMO MANERA DE PRUEBA, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES RESULTÓ INTERESANTE O PREFIEREN QUE ESCRIBA COMO ANTES!**_

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

Estás de sobra.

Terminas dándote cuenta de que ya no es necesario permanecer parada frente a esa escena, donde Santana abraza fuertemente a Brittany por la cintura mientras ésta tiene sus piernas enredadas en la morena y ambas se besan apasionadamente.

Decides dejar de ser masoquista e irte de allí.

Tratas de convencerte de que alejarte de Santana va a ser lo mejor para ti.

Tratas de buscar cualquier motivo e imaginarte millones de cosas para engañar a tu mente y a tu corazón, porque…

'no quiero enamorarme de alguien que es inalcanzable para mí'

Todavía…

Respiras hondamente varias veces mientras caminas por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a tu casillero. Prefieres asistir a la clase de matemáticas antes que volver al club Glee (y piensas que tal vez renunciarías a él).

Mientras cambias de libros, tu mente da vueltas y vueltas y no para de pensar sobre todos tus momentos con esta morena.

Terminas preguntándote, ' ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que Santana era lo que yo estaba buscando durante todo este tiempo? '

Tal vez ahora no estarías lamentándote de que por tu culpa, porque tú hiciste que ella no se fijara en ti… Santana no estaría con otra.

Tu mente te recrimina lo estúpida que fuiste al alejarte de ella al ver cómo Brittany iba ganando territorio en la vida de la latina. Tu cabeza protesta y te reprocha de lo débil y cobarde que fuiste al no luchar por lo que ahora estás sufriendo al ver que lo terminaste perdiendo.

Tu conciencia concluye de que… si le hubieras dado una oportunidad a Santana años atrás, tal vez no estarías ahora deprimida, sola… y embarazada.

Tal vez no hubieras hecho tantos errores en tu vida.

Cierras los ojos y vuelves a inspirar profundamente tratando de tranquilizar tu pulsación y las ganas de estallar en llanto, y luego cierras tu casillero.

-Hola sexy sexy… -escuchas una voz masculina detrás de ti y te paralizas al reconocer quién es –hace mucho tiempo que no le das atención a este cuerpo –giras para encontrarte con un presumido Puck, y sientes ganas de vomitar al recordar que este hombre es el padre de tu futuro hijo.

-No creo que eso vuelva a suceder Puckerman –tratas de que tu confianza regrese en tu voz y así desafiarlo. Necesitas tenerlo lo más lejos posible en este preciso momento, porque no sabes cómo podrías reaccionar. Sabes que deberías hablar con él y contarle la verdad… porque tarde o temprano la noticia va a salir a la luz… y sabes que resultaría peor hacerlo a último momento.

-¿Estás segura? –Puck te ataja de la cintura evitando que pudieras escaparte de él y te acorrala contra tu casillero –¿Qué te parece si repetimos la escena de la fiesta preciosa? –sientes cómo su cuerpo se apoya contra el tuyo y te trata de seducir hablándote cerca de tu oído, pero lo que él no sabe es que lo que realmente logra es todo lo contrario…

Te produce náuseas.

-¡Puck! –tus nervios se incrementan al escuchar la voz de Santana a lo lejos, pero puedes respirar un poco más relajada al ver cómo Noah se aparta de ti para dirigirse hacia Santana.

Puedes ver cómo la latina viene corriendo hacia ustedes dos y notas cómo la furia está acumulada en sus cejas.

-Yo tenía pensado en tener un rapidito contigo… pero acepto la idea en tener un trío con Santana y contigo –Puck dice sonrientemente mientras chequea el cuerpo de la latina.

-¿Cuántas bolas tienes, cresta? –la latina te sorprende con su pregunta fuera de contexto, pero sabes que esto no va a terminar bien.

-Dos redondas y –

-Perfecto –Santana interrumpe la respuesta obscena de Puck con una leve sonrisa, pero al instante observas cómo su rostro se transforma y su furia vuelve a reflejarse en sus facciones mientras se acerca a Noah agitando sus brazos –¡Porque voy a jugar al pool con ellas si sigues molestando a Quinn!

Y ahí reaccionas. Tu cuerpo vuelve a recobrar acción y decides que es mejor atajar a Santana para que no termine ahorcando a Puckerman en medio del pasillo.

Tu corazón se derrite un poco al ver cómo la latina te sobreprotege y al saber que le importas lo suficiente como para que ella le rompa el rostro a cualquier que te haga daño.

-¡Santana!¡Cálmate! –la tomas fuertemente de la cintura y tratas de sujetar sus brazos para que no logren llegar al cuello de Noah.

-¡Ow! ¡Estoy totalmente dispuesto al sexo furioso Satan! –con lo que gritó Puck no te ayudó para nada ya que hizo que Santana volviese a sobresaltarse y escapar de tus brazos (es que la fuerza que tiene esta pequeña morena a veces es incontrolable).

-¡Basta! –gritas fastidiada al no aguantar más esto. Entre que estás mal y esta pelea… ya no soportas más nada, pero afortunadamente lograste que ambos se callaran y te miraran sorprendidos.

Ni siquiera los miras y caminas hacia un aula que se encontraba vacía. Puedes escuchar los pasos de ellos persiguiéndote.

-¿Quién se desviste primero? –el tarado de Puck pregunta con una sonrisa picarona mientras él juega con su cinturón. Tú revoleas los ojos y antes de que puedas evitarlo… Santana lo toma del cuello de la remera y lo estampa contra la pared del salón.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, porque no te lo voy a repetir dos veces –la morena comenzó a hablarle firmemente y muy cerca del rostro del chico, tú podías notar el miedo que tenía Noah al sentir cómo Santana lo sujetaba fuertemente –Tu flácido pene dejó embarazada a Quinn, así que lo que vas a tener que hacer de ahora en más va a ser buscar un trabajo y darle, como mínimo, dinero para que Q pueda afrontar las necesidades de ella y su bebé ¿Está claro? –Santana lo miró fijamente –todos sabemos que tú eres inútil e incapaz de llevar adelante una familia… así que esto va a ser lo mejor para todos, tú le das el dinero y yo la cuido ¿Ok? –la latina lo suelta abruptamente y se sacude las manos como si hubiera tocado millones de gérmenes. 'Y yo la cuido', ante esas palabras tu interior se torna cálido y sonríes ante ello.

-Y-yo –

-Y si te veo molestando a Quinn una vez más –Santana volvió a acercarse hacia a él apuntándolo con su dedo índice –Voy a terminar contigo Puckerman

Podrías jurar que nunca antes habías visto a Noah tan asustado y sin palabras, lo cual te causa un poco de gracia y lo único que quieres hacer es abrazar a Santana por todo lo que está haciendo por ti.

-Ahora vete inútil –la morena la ordenó y él te miró sin saber qué decirte y luego se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Tu cuerpo siente nervios al estar sola con Santana y te preguntas por qué ella está aquí contigo en vez de estar con Brittany, su novia (tu pecho se siente pesado al pensar en ello).

-Gracias, pero no debías haberlo hecho –le dices tratando de mostrarte un poco más distante, aunque sabes que va a ser difícil alejarte de ella.

-Te prometí que siempre iba a estar contigo Fabray –Santana te sonríe dulcemente y ves cómo ella se acerca hacia a ti para abrazarte. El pánico, miedo y dolor se apoderan de ti y sabes que no soportarías un abrazo de ella ahora mismo, por lo que decides esquivarla.

-Tengo que ir a matemáticas, nos vemos luego –le dices simplemente eso sin mirarla a los ojos y te retiras del aula.

…

..

.

* * *

-Interesante día, ¿Eh? –escuchas a Sam y lo miras mientras el resto se encuentra haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas. Tú simplemente asientes con la cabeza –todavía no puedo creer que Brittany se fijara en alguien tan cruel como Santana –él te confiesa y lo vuelves a mirar sin comprender por qué lo dice…

Y descubres que él está enamorado de Brittany.

Y te das cuenta lo jodido que es el mundo, y que no eres la única que lo está viviendo.

-Te gusta Brittany, ¿Verdad? –le preguntas y él simplemente baja su mirada tratando de focalizarse en sus ejercicios.

-Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que hizo que estuvieran juntas… sé que Santana nunca va a comprender a Brittany como yo, sus mundos son completamente diferentes –él te explica y coincides con él porque… ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como Santana pudiera estar con una chica como Brittany? Santana es una chica inteligente, madura y Brittany todavía está en su etapa de infancia, inmadura y siempre vive diciendo cosas incoherentes.

-Se aman –respondes como si esa fuera la respuesta justa y lo único que ellas necesitan para ser felices.

-Nosotros podríamos hacerlas felices –él te responde mirándote fijamente y tú quedas boquiabierta, y comprendes que tanto como tú descubriste que él amaba a Brittany, él sabe que tú estás enamorada de Santana.

Y no sabes cómo reaccionar ni qué decir ante esto.

-¡Chicos, en cinco minutos corregiremos los ejercicios! –el profesor les indica interrumpiendo la conversación entre ustedes dos y Sam simplemente te sonríe mientras vuelve a concentrarse en los ejercicios.

…

..

.

* * *

Luego en el entrenamiento de Cheerios, afortunadamente no vomitaste mientras hacían la prueba de resistencia y eso te relaja, pero tu corazón duele al presenciar la ignorancia de Santana ya que ésta estuvo todo el tiempo con Brittany, llenándola de besos y riéndose junto a ella sin importarle cómo las demás las observaban –ahora ya estaban legalmente juntas y habían salido del clóset.

Tu problema fue cuando tuvieron que ensayar la pirámide, en la que tú debías permanecer en la punta.

Náuseas.

Esas malditas náuseas volvieron a aparecer y desesperadamente necesitabas bajarte. Santana estaba en una de las puntas de la pirámide, un poco cerca de ti y enseguida se bajó para ayudarte.

Lo peor fue que…

vomitaste enfrente de Sue Sylvester.

Mierda.

Podías escuchar los millones de murmullos de las demás porristas y lo único que querías era que la tierra te tragara en ese preciso momento.

Mientras tratabas de recuperar el aire, sentiste una palma que frotaba tu espalda y sabías que era Santana. Nuevamente ella se encontraba allí para afrontar tu mundo y tú no sabías qué era lo que más te causaba náuseas, si tenerla a ella cerca de ti o los nervios de afrontar tu realidad frente a Sue.

-¡Fabray, a mi oficina, ahora! –Sue gritó y sabías que ahora ya había llegado tu fin.

Santana te tomó de la mano fuertemente y te hace el ademán de ir hacia la oficina de Sue. No sabes qué hacer, si retirar tu palma o apretarla más fuerte.

Decides hacer la última opción.

-Muy bien, te escucho –Sue te mira fijamente esperando a que comenzaras a hablar y sientes un apretón de manos de parte de Santana -¿No crees que me debes una explicación con lo que pasó allí afuera, Fabray? Apúrate porque mi tiempo no es exclusivamente para ti y ya he desperdiciado cinco minutos

-Y-yo –tú comienzas a tartamudear porque tienes miedo a lo que va a suceder aunque sabes muy bien qué va a ocurrir. Observas cómo Sue se inclina sobre el escritorio para mirarte más de cerca y tragas saliva duramente.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy embarazada –tú logras decir y sientes cómo tu garganta se cierra y quieres llorar.

-¿Acabas de insultarme? –Sue se inclina aún más sobre el escritorio y te mira con enojo -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡He echado toda mi confianza en ti para que luego me traiciones así! –comienza a gritar desesperadamente mientras se incorpora de pie y camina furiosamente. Lo único que tú haces es agachar tu cabeza humilladamente y Santana se acerca hacia a ti –Yo te enseñé a que pudieras abrir esas piernas para que hagas los mejores trucos y ganar trofeos, ¡No para que reproduzcas! –Sue comienza a insultarte y no puedes evitar que lágrimas caigan por tus mejillas. Te sientes peor que nunca al ver que ella tiene razón. La única persona que tuvo fe en ti fue ella, y siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti al ver cómo lograste mejorar Cheerios… y así terminas pagándole.

-¡Suficiente! –te sorprende escuchar a Santana desafiar a Sue y tienes miedo de que ella también salga perjudicada por tu culpa –creo que deberíamos hablar como gente civilizada y actuar con inteligencia –

-¿Tú me vienes a hablar de inteligencia a mí? –Sue la interrumpe al soltar un risa irónica –primero búscate una novia que no piense que la raíz de cuatro sea arcoíris y luego llámame… y hablaremos de inteligencia –elevaste tu mirada para ver cómo Sue había insultado a Brittany y te podías imaginar qué iba a hacer Santana con respecto a eso. Esto iba a terminar muy mal. Diriges tu mirada hacia Santana quien tenía los ojos cerrados y podías ver cómo trataba de contenerse.

-Creo que esta conversación ya ha llegado a su fin, tú quedas fuera de Cheerios y López encárgate de reunir a todas las porristas para hacer una evaluación de quién será la nueva capitana –Sue ordenó indiferentemente y sientes cómo tu cuerpo tiembla al escuchar que tu mundo acababa de terminar. Lentamente te paras y giras para irte de la oficina cuando…

-No –escuchas la voz firme de Santana y sientes shock.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Sue le pregunta.

-Tú no vas a echar a Quinn, porque sabes muy bien que tu club de porristas está en el lugar que hoy está no es precisamente por ti, sino por ella que es la deportista más talentosa que has tenido desde el día en que te recibiste como profesora de educación física –Santana se incorpora de pie y enfrenta a Sue dejándote incrédula –deberías abrir bien los ojos y darte cuenta que todos tus trofeos que has ganados en estos años fueron por ella y no por ti, y hasta Brittany se daría cuenta de que si dejas a Quinn fuera de Cheerios, tu mundo se desmoronaría al instante, Sylvester –la morena se acerca hacia Sue y casi se coloca de punta de pies para llegar a su altura (lo cual te causa un poco de gracia, pero a la vez miedo por si Sue le llegase a golpear) –así que, si yo fuera tú… aunque Quinn esté embarazada, no la echaría y dejaría que ayudara a la nueva capitana para terminar las demás coreografías

Santana permaneció frente a la coordinadora y tú te muerdes el labio al admirar la valentía de esta mujer. No sabes si lo hizo por ti, o para defender a Brittany.

Prefieres creer que es por ti.

-Si no fuera que me gusta cómo eres López, te hubiera golpeado –Sue comienza a hablar luego de unos minutos –pero debo admitir que me gusta cómo piensas –terminó de hablar y volvió a sentarse.

-Tú serás la nueva capitana y tú, Fabray –te señala –serás su co-capitana, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista que debo prepararme para mi programa –te ordenó a ti y a Santana, pero te sientes inmóvil, hasta que la morena se acerca hacia a ti sonrientemente y te toma del brazo para que juntas pudieran retirarse de la oficina.

-Ok… ¿Hay algo más que podría suceder hoy? –te autopreguntas soltando un suspiro frustrado -porque la verdad es que este día no fue uno de tus mejores- y sientes que alguien te abraza y te congelas al saber que es Santana.

-Todo va a estar bien –te promete y te dejas vencer en sus brazos –dándote cuenta que por más que quieras lucharlo no puedes alejarte – la abrazas y escondes tu cabeza en su cuello.

Y tú solamente decides en confiar a muerte en lo que te dijo.

…

..

.

* * *

-Hey! Quinn! –escuchas una voz masculina que llama por ti y giras para ver quién es. Sonríe al ver a Sam corriendo tras de ti para alcanzarte. No sabías que prácticamente sus horarios de salida de colegio era iguales a los tuyos.

Desearías que los horarios de Santana coincidieran con los tuyos.

-Hola Sam –lo saludas mientras esperas a que llegue a donde tú te encuentras.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –el chico rubio te pregunta mientras comienzan a caminar juntos.

-A mi casa, ¿Por?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –él se ofrece y le sonríes susurrando un leve 'ok', aceptando su propuesta.

-Agitado el día ¿Eh? -Sam te sonríe tiernamente y tú simplemente asientes con tu cabeza, sabiendo que él ya se había enterado lo ocurrido en las Cheerios.

-Veo que te enteraste –le respondes.

-Es medio difícil de no enterarse al ver que toda la escuela se encuentra hablando de tu situación –el rubio te comenta y te vuelves a sentir humillada, nerviosa al saber que eres el comentario y la razón de todos los rumores en este momento.

-Me lo imaginaba –respondes con desgano.

-Hey, todo va a estar bien.. ¿Acaso no te está yendo bien? –sientes el brazo de Sam rodearte por tus hombros, acercándote hacia a él y no puedes evitar comparar su cuerpo morrudo con el delgado cuerpo de Santana. Su cuerpo no es tan cálido como el de la morena ni tampoco te conforta de la misma manera… pero aun así aceptas el abrazo.

Peor es nada ¿no?

Tratas de conformarte con eso.

-¡Hey! –escuchas cómo una camioneta frena al lado de ustedes dos y te encuentras con la Jeep de Santana -¿Qué haces con boca de trucha, Fabray? –la latina te pregunta y puedes notar cómo su humor no era de los mejores al ver cómo su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos no dejaba de mirarte a ti, que estabas abrazando a Sam.

-Santana… no le digas así –tratas de que tu amiga se disculpe ante su apodo que obviamente lastimaba a tu amigo.

-Está todo bien,Quinn… estoy acostumbrado ya –Sam te sonríe.

-Ok, ok… basta de cursilerías y súbanse de una vez –te sorprendes al escuchar la invitación de Santana. No sabes si lo hace porque no quiere que tú te encuentres caminando a estas horas por la calle, o por… celos.

Decides obviarlo y te subes atrás con Sam, sin perderte la mirada cuestionadora de Santana al ver que preferiste estar junto a él que con ella.

-¿A dónde iban? –la morena pregunta fríamente.

-A mi casa –respondes mientras te inclinas para apoyarte sobre Sam quien te da la bienvenida con sus brazos abiertos.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte en mi casa?

-Nuh-uh –le respondes, porque realmente prefieres estar sola antes que presenciar millones de escenas de besos y acorralamiento entre Santana y Brittany.

Sientes cómo Sam te acaricia el cabello y te dejas relajar sobre su cuerpo mientras cierras por unos segundos tus ojos. Luego los abres y miras por el espejo retrovisor del auto un par de ojos chocolates que al instante esquivan tu mirada. Permaneces mirándola por varios minutos tratando de que sus ojos se vuelvan a focalizar con los tuyos, pero no lo logras.

Intentas descifrar esa mirada… no sabrías si interpretarla como dolor, duda, confusión, enojo… no puedes entenderla.

-Ya llegamos –la voz de Santana interrumpe tus pensamientos y te separas de Sam para bajarte de la Jeep.

Entras a tu casa en silencio con ellos y te sorprendes al ver a tus padres sentados en el sofá, como si fuera que estuvieran esperando a que llegaras a casa. Notas cómo Santana te mira con su típica mirada de '¿Qué mierda es esto?'.

-Al fin llegas Lucy Quinn Fabray –tu madre es la primera en hablarte –siéntate que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntas sintiendo cómo tu garganta se seca y tu corazón se acelera.

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada de Sue Sylvester –tu padre te informa y podrías jurar que nunca habías visto esa expresión de seriedad y enojo en sus ojos.

Y te das cuenta… de que tu día ha llegado,

No sólo Puck, Sue y toda la escuela se había enterado de tu embarazo…

Sino que también tus padres.

...

..

.

* * *

**:O Y BIEN? LES GUSTÓ LA NUEVA FORMA DE REDACCIÓN? DIGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER MÁS LARGO Y YAYAYAYAYA VAN A VENIR LAS CLASES DE PARTO, PACIENCIA! ES QUE TRATO DE NO APRESURAR MUCHO LAS COSAS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOO! :3**


	9. You'll never be her

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario y la verdad que me dio 'cosita' (en buen sentido) al leer ese 'perfecto' jajajaj, actualicé más rápido ahora! Espero que te guste ;) besoo!

**Jiimmy:** Principalmente, gracias por comentar :) más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? jajaj me alegra leer que te gusta cómo va la historia y para tu sorpresa aquí va un nuevo capítulo en compensación de la demora del anterior :$ jajaj espero que te guste! besos! :)

**Sky Blue 11:** Helloooo, ¿Por qué extraña? nooooo :( jajajaj cuánto me tardé? menos de un mes creo, verdad? qué harías si la hubiese abandonado a la historia eh? eh eh? jajajaj se enojaba xD tienes 19? yo también :3 nietos eh... quiero ser la madrina de uno de tus hijos! (? awww, gracias mi lectora fieeel 3 y sí, nuestra Quinn es muy fuerte (y está fuerte xd) ;) jajajaja por ahora no voy a poner ninguna perspectiva de Santana, tal vez más adelante porque tengo planeado algo :O jajaj veremos veremos... pero que hay algo más, hay jajaj Saaaam, es especial ese chico xD yyyyy no te equivocaste con tu presentimiento! jajaja espero que te guste la idea! gracias por tu comentario, besos!

**Guest:** me encanta leer que te guste el fic :) y sí, Quinn se va a quedar con el bebé.. ya de a poco lo iré desarrollando, espero que te guste! gracias por comentar :)

**karla:** :$ como que... muchos 'perfecto' en tu review y me hizo sonreír bastante :$ y sí, tal cual tú pensaste.. Santana sintió celos jajaj era más que obvio, la latina es muy posesiva.. veremos cómo se llevarán en un futuro estas dos chicas ;) awww, gracias por tu halago y sí, coincido totalmente en que debería haber Quinntana en la 5 temporada :( gracias por comentar y besos!

**FrankieAlan:** Heyyy, gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que te gusta el fic :) actualicé mas rapido esta vez! jajaj besos!

**GleekNayanna:** yo sé que te gustan los celos jajaj ya de a poco verás más celos de ambas partes.. pero, ten paciencia (8) (? :$ no mueras, no mueras! (? actualicé mas rapido esta vez! jajajaj besooooos :) y gracias por comentar!

**holip:** xD por qué siento que siempre te maririzoo? jajajajajajajajajaj odias a Bram? (yo sí, lo detesto con el alma) peeeeeero, es necesario :( igual... temporal.. o nose si permanente.. veremos.. jums tengo mente malvada (? gracias por siempre comentaaaar, un besoo (mi martir xd) jajajaj

**Portuguesa:** Primero, OH MY GOD. Segundo, (respira profundo) tu review fue el comentario más largo que he tenido en toda mi vida y me da mucha emoción :$ Ahora sí, Holaaaa! jajajaja no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review en el capítulo anterior, definitivamente lo compensaste con este comentario jajaja wow, la verdad que es muy interesante tu estudio, me intriga bastante.. por mi parte me gusta mucho la biología. Yo tengo graduación humanístico (social, si prefieres llamarlo de esa manera) del colegio y ahora estoy estudiando Licenciatura en administración, que sería como el master para ti, si no me equivoco... y voy por el segundo año, me quedan cuatro años todavía :(

No estés triste! Sabes que todo equipo tiene sus momentos, en los cuales triunfa o pierde... la verdad es que no tengo idea si al final Benfica ganó o no, así que voy a atreverme a preguntarte ¿Ganó? últimamente estuve bastante ocupada con la universidad, por lo tanto estuve muy desconectada del mundo.. así que lamento mi ignorancia :S wow, me sorprendiste al leer que tu equipo es el club con más socios en el mundo, no lo sabía! Puedo darme cuenta de que eres muy fanática de Benfica, y admiro tu pasión :) ojalá yo tuviera algo así por un equipo de Argentina, pero lamentablemente... o me decepcionan los jugadores.. o los DT, (en su persona y manera de actuar).

Ya, tranquila... ahora vendría la parte en que de a poco voy a ir adelantando el tiempo, así podrás ver la evolución de su relación y cómo Quinntana podría ir ganando territorio ;) No estás muy errada con tu teoría, pero creo que tal vez pueda sorprenderte una vez más :P jajaja  
y sí, la historia va a ser larga, tengo que desarrollar el embarazo de Quinn, ver cómo encarar la relación con Santana y escribir su futuro (porque sí, tengo planeado escribir algo de ellas en su vida adulta)

jajajaj osea, te gusta Santana en general ;) y, nuevamente no te equivocas con tu teoría acerca de Santana protectora de Quinn... pero dejaré que leas el capítulo para saber qué ocurre!  
Obviamente que puedes surgerir... todo lo que quieras querida :) ¿Sabes algo? Yo tenía en mente lo que tú me ofreciste ahora. Tenía planeado de hacer que por lo menos Quinn no pierda del todo la relación con su madre, y po rlo que veo no es tan mala idea ;)

Con respecto a la música, somos algo distintas jajaja tengo millones de canciones en mi mobil, también escucho en la pc y en youtube, pero la mayoría la descargo en mi pc. Me gusta hacer mezclas con las canciones (remix), tengo mi propio programa para editar... me apasiona la música, sé tocar dos instrumentos y me encantaría tener más tiempo para aprender algún otro más. Lamento decirte que no conozco ninguna de las bandas que me nombraste :$ pero las tendré en cuenta para escuchar ciertas canciones, soy de mente muy abierta.

Qué musica me gusta? mmmmm, de todo, desde rock, pop, electro, hip hop, R&B, rap, un poco de soul, me gusta escuchar música clásica para relajarme (o instrumental), El canto del loco me gusta ;) conozco varias canciones jajaja, Amalia Montero, seguro que la habrás escuchado nombrar, la ex cantante de la Oreja de Van Gogh... pero si tendría que definirme, no podría... soy muy cambiante, tengo mis épocas en las que puedo vivir escuchando rock, luego solamente pop... y así... por lo general soy de escuchar música en inglés, a lo sumo en francés. Pero ultimamente no escucho demasiado en español, porque ... sinceramente, lo que la juventud escucha hoy en día en mí país... es deplorable. Está muy de moda la cumbia (la verdadera cumbia me gusta, es muy movida y es lindo para bailar en pareja), pero la ''cumbia moderna'' o ''comercial'' es horrible, igual... la escucho cuando salgo con mis amigas. Pero no escucho esas canciones por mi preferencia. Lo que más escucho sería: Papa Roach, Simple Plan, Goo Goo Dolls, The Script,MGMT, The XX, Snow Patrol, Oasis, Coldplay, One Republic, Avril Lavigne,Christina Aguilera, Pink, Britney Spears, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Dev, Black eyed peas, Rihanna, Armin Van Buuren, Swedish House Mafia, LMFAO, Pitbull, Avicci, David Guetta, Alesso, Deadmau5, Chris Brown, Florida, Ne-yo, Eminem, y millones más... pero millones! Amo A fine Frenzy (nose si la habrás escuchado) pero... tengo muchos artistas conocidos, es más tengo más de veinte mil canciones guardadas en una memoria extra (no exagero), puedo conocer artistas o bandas de cualquier parte (que canten en inglés) y me encanta estar actualizada con la música (ahora por condiciones de estudio no puedo mucho), por eso mis amigos me llaman 'DJ' jajaja.  
Tu idea es perfecta y lo más probable es que en el próximo capítulo comience a avanzar el tiempo. Y vuelvo a repetirte, un tremendo placer leer tus comentarios! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme tu opinión. Beso y un cálido abrazo desde Argentina ;)

**Gleek Lightwood:** quién no ama a Santana? xd jajaja debo confesarte que mi idea no es basarme en ninguna temporada sino que ir mezclándolas.. nose si te gustará mi plan, pero eso es lo que tengo en mente por ahora, es más.. voy a mezclar cosas de la tercera temporada, de la 4ta... de todo :3 Espero que te siga gustando esta forma de escribir! gracias por comentar y besos :)

**Bueno, actualizo rápido pero no me detengo mucho en describir lo MUUUCHO QUE ME ENCANTA LEER SU COMENTARIOS. Por lo que leí, a la mayoría le gustó la nueva forma de escribir, así que seguiré con esta forma. ACEPTO CRÍTICAS!**

* * *

-¿Es verdad? –tu madre te pregunta con ojos brillosos y tú sabes que estás a punto de llorar al mismo tiempo que ella. Simplemente te muerdes tu labio inferior y agachas tu cabeza -porque sientes vergüenza y sabes exactamente lo que deben sentir y pensar tus padres en ese preciso momento- porque ya es demasiado para ti, ni tienes palabras como para enfrentarlos –entonces, es verdad –concluye tu madre antes de romper en llanto y sientes como una lágrima cae por tu mejilla y tu labio inferior comienza a temblar, te estás dejando vencer. Sientes cómo Santana se acerca hacia a ti y te rodea con un brazo tu cintura, recordándote que ella está allí contigo.

-¡Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto! –tu madre comienza a gritar frustradamente y ves cómo sus manos tiemblan mientras trata de esconder su rostro en ellas -¡Lo único que hicimos fue criarte y darte la mejor educación posible para que dieras honor a tu apellido, tu familia, al igual que tu hermana! ¿Y esto nos traes? ¡Cómo te atreves! –tu madre te grita y puedes ver de reojo la mirada punzante de tu padre.

Lo único que quieres es desaparecer.

Elevas tu mirada con un poco de coraje y –

¡Slap!

Tu mejilla izquierda fue fuertemente bofeteada y te dieron aún más ganas de llorar por el dolor y la situación. Llevas tus manos para proteger tu rostro.

-¡No tienes el derecho a –

-¡Va a ser mejor que te calles! –escuchas cómo Santana quiso defenderte pero fue amenazada por tu padre y sientes miedo. No quieres que ella también sufra una bofetada por tu culpa, así que la tomas de la mano como un signo de que se calme por ti.

-Y tú –tu padre se dirige hacia a ti con odio reflejado en sus ojos –no eres digna de seguir permaneciendo en esta casa, ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Eres la vergüenza de esta familia! –sientes la presencia de su cuerpo enfrente de ti aunque no lo puedas ver, ya que tienes los ojos cerrados mientras dejas que tus lágrimas continúen fluyendo libremente -¡Ya buscas tus cosas y desapareces de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡No quiero ver ninguna señal de tu existencia! ¡Estás muerta para mí! ¡Muerta! –comienzas a llorar aún más fuerte ante estas palabras, sientes la decepción de tu familia, a la que siempre quisiste hacer sentir orgullosa de ti… y lo acabas de estropear.

Ya no te consideran parte de la familia Fabray.

Te prefieren muerta.

Sientes que eres una inútil y que tal vez nadie pueda sentirse orgullosa de ti, ni siquiera quererte. Cada vez que intentas lograr algo… te equivocas y lo terminas perdiendo.

Y te das cuenta de que no tienes nada…

Ni a nadie.

Ahora sí estás sola.

-Vámonos Quinn –Santana se acerca hacia a ti, te toma de la mano y con el otro brazo te abraza. Tienes la necesidad de alejarte –porque te sientes humillada y no quieres producir lástima ni nada de eso –pero a la vez sientes la necesidad de enterrarte en sus brazos –otro día vamos a venir por tus cosas, pero por ahora vamos a mi casa –ella te susurra mientras acaricia tu cabello.

No tienes nada que decir. ¿Qué podrías decir? Te sientes completamente… destrozada.

Así que sigues los pasos de Santana con los ojos cerrados, llorisqueando en su cuello, cada vez que sientes un beso en tu cabeza lloras aún más fuerte. Decides que lo mejor es no mirar tu casa y salir de allí.

-El día está muy lindo –escuchas la voz de Sam –que ya te habías olvidado de su presencia –levantas tu mirada hacia a él y puedes observar cómo Santana lo mira con ojos punzantes, tratando de decirle: ''mejor cállate idiota''.

-Voy a llevar a Quinn a mi casa, tú mejor desaparece de mi vista, Ken –la latina le ordena al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta de la camioneta para que te puedas subir.

-Pero –

-¿Sabes usar alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo que no sea esa boca de guasón que tienes? –tú te subes directamente a la Jeep mientras observas cómo Santana discute con Sam.

Apoyas tu cabeza sobre la ventana y dejas que tus lágrimas fluyan libremente, desesperanzada…

Si antes tenías miedo…

Ahora tienes terror de lo que se vendrá.

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Quinn? –Santana te llama al ver que te has quedado parada en el frente de su casa. Tú simplemente elevas tu mirada rota hacia a ella –mi casa, tu casa –simplemente ella te dice, como una forma de decir que no seas tímida y que de ahora en más actúes como si siempre hubieras vivido en ella.

-Tal vez sería bueno que tomes una ducha, Q –Santana se acerca hacia a ti con sus ojos marrones cálidos –yo mientras prepararé café y algo para comer, ¿Te gustaría mirar alguna película? –la latina te ofrece y lo único que tú puedes hacer como reacción es levantar tus hombros.

La verdad es que ya nada te interesa.

-Quinn… háblame ¿Ok? –la morena toma tu rostro para mirarte fijamente –aunque yo no sea buena con las palabras ni con los sentimientos… no quiere decir que tú no puedas expresarte… puedo escucharte al menos –ella te sonríe tristemente y tú simplemente buscas sus brazos otra vez y te aferras a ella.

-Solamente quiero que alguien me quiera –tú te quiebras en su embrace y comienzas a temblar mientras dejas que todas las emociones que sientes interiormente emerjan al exterior.

-Yo te quiero, Q –escuchas cómo Santana te lo repite una y otra vez en tu oído, abrazándote cada vez más fuerte por miedo a que te caigas.

Tú quieres creerlo.

…

..

.

* * *

Luego de cenar –tú no has probado ni un bocado –Santana te ofreció mirar una película para que tú puedas relajarte y distraerte por un rato. No dices nada, simplemente te acurrucas en ella.

Te tomas el privilegio de –disimuladamente –acariciar sus abdominales por debajo de su remera, con tus dedos… y sientes millones de cosas a la vez. Primero los admiras, sientes lo suave y cálida que es su piel y segundo, tienes otra vez ganas de llorar porque sabes que tarde o temprano vas a comenzar a engordar y vas a perder lo único bueno que encuentras de ti, tu cuerpo.

-¿Mija? ¿Estás en casa? –ambas se separan un poco al escuchar que los padres de la latina llegaron.

-Sí, mamá… estamos en el comedor –la morena eleva un poco su voz para que sus padres logren escucharla. Tú enseguida llevas tus manos a tus ojos para refregártelos un poco y así 'arreglar' un poco tu apariencia, aunque sabes que hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder ocultar tu dolor.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías compañía –la serñora López te sonríe y te invita a un abrazo enorme. José simplemente te saluda con un beso.

-Mamá, Quinn va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en más –Santana directamente le informa y tú quieres desaparecer, te sientes por demás avergonzada.

-Bienvenida a la familia López, Lucy –Maribel te abraza –casi ahogándote –y tú deseas tener una madre como ella.

-Gracias señora López, prometo –

-Ugh, no vuelvas a llamarme así jovencita! Llámame Maribel de ahora en más… y nada de promesas –ella te interrumpe sonrientemente y vuelve a abrazarte.

'Esto debe sentirse tener una familia', tú piensas.

Tal vez, ahora, por fin… logres comprender lo que la palabra 'familia' significa.

…

..

.

* * *

Luego de una charla con los padres de Santana, vuelven al sofá y retoman sus posiciones.

Estabas a punto de dormirte –aunque no creía que era posible –cuando sientes que Santana se sobresalta de tal manera que te golpea el pómulo con su hombro, en el que estabas apoyada.

-AHHHHHHHH! –la morena grita y comienza a saltar exasperadamente. Tú también haces lo mismo que ella ya que no sabes qué ocurre ni entiendes nada de nada.

-Qué!? Qué hay!? –gritas con ella al ver que Santana apunta con su dedo índice hacia algo, pero no puedes verlo.

-Ahí! –ella vuelve a gritar sin dejar de saltar.

Una enorme araña al lado del televisor.

Por más que tú también le tienes un poco miedo a estos arácnidos, te sientes obligada a ser la heroína de Santana, cobrar valor y matarla.

-Listo… ya está muerta –tú informas y te volteas a verla, tiene una mano en su pecho tratando de respirar normalmente y la otra en su frente. Esa reacción te causó gracia y sueltas una risita –eres una mariquita –le dices y tratas de no estallar en una carcajada.

-¿Qué me acabas de decir, Fabray? –Santana clava sus ojos en ti con su ceño fruncido y boquiabierta.

Uh-oh.

-Te voy a agarrar, Barbie!

Mientras estallas en risas, comienzas a correr alrededor del sofá tratando de escapar de la latina… cuanto más corres, más te tientas.

Para tu mala suerte, ella logra tomarte del brazo pero ambas caen sobre el piso, ella sobre ti.

Tú tratas de callar tu risilla en tu garganta mientras ella te agarra fuertemente de los brazos y los coloca arriba de tu cabeza.

-Retira lo dicho! –te obliga y tú continúas riéndote, sacudiendo tu cabeza.

-Dije que retires lo dicho! –ella vuelve a repetirte y al ver que tú vuelves a negarlo, comienza a hacerte cosquillas, provocando que te revuelques por el suelo y estalles en carcajadas.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –le ruegas pero ella aún continúa -¡Tú ganas! –le dices entre risas y Santana vuelve a poner tus brazos a los costados de tu cabeza.

Tu sonrisa se borra al ver lo cerca que el rostro de Santana está del tuyo. Te hipnotizas en ese chocolate profundo, su ceja arqueada y… esa sonrisa…

Esos labios carnosos.

Antes de que puedas pensar lo que estabas por hacer, te inclinas y besas apasionadamente a la sexy morena que se encuentra arriba tuyo.

Sientes tus mejillas arder, tu corazón acelerarse, tu respiración fallar… todo junto.

Quisieras seguir el beso, tomarla del cuello, girar de posición y besarla con furor –

Pero tu mente hace un click.

Te recuerda que ella está de novia, que Brittany es su novia. Entonces te vuelves a estirar en el suelo.

Sabes que si la miras en ese preciso instante, no vas a poder controlarte… por lo que prefieres mantener tus ojos cerrados.

-Gracias –simplemente le dices, como si fuera que ese beso había sido por agradecimiento de todo lo que había hecho por ti.

Al tener silencio como respuesta, te atreves a abrir tus ojos y te encuentras con una Santana incrédula… confundida.

-Ejem –Santana aclara su garganta y lentamente se incorpora de pie –de nada, Q –ella te responde y no pasas por alto el tono de su voz más ronca, lo que te provoca morder tu labio inferior –creo que deberíamos ir a dormir –la morena te responde mientras se dirige hacia su habitación, y tú dudas si deberías seguirla, para dormir con ella, o ir directamente hacia la habitación de huésped.

-¿Vienes? –Santana gira y ahí tienes como señal de que te está invitando a que duermas con ella. Te relajas al saber que no vas a dormir sola, y te sientes mejor –querida –al saber que vas a dormir otra vez con ella.

-Puedes usar esto… -la morena te da unos pantalones y una remera como para que puedas usar de pijama. Y por primera vez, te sorprende que ella también se buscó una remera larga para dormir, no es demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para cubrir una buena parte de su cuerpo. Te gustaría preguntarle por qué decidió ahora vestirse para dormir, pero te puedes imaginar el por qué. Así que prefieres no preguntar nada.

'Ella te dijo que te quería, no que te deseaba', tu mente trata de poner tus pies sobre la tierra y tú suspiras. Tal vez rompiste algo de su confianza con ese beso. Tal vez presienta que si duerme tan sólo con su ropa interior, tú te aprovecharías de ella durante la noche.

No estaría tan equivocada pero –

No puedes.

Así que decides poner un poco más de espacio entre ustedes dos.

Tú en un lado de la cama, ella en el otro, y te hace acordar a la primera vez que durmieron juntas. Se sentía incómodo, con mucha tensión.

-Ven aquí –Santana te susurró y tú, ni siquiera lo dudaste, enseguida te acurrucaste en ella, escondite tu rostro en su cuello y respiraste hondamente. Sentiste un temblor en el cuerpo de Santana.

-Buenas noches, Q –ella te susurró y te apretó más hacia a ella.

-Buenas noches –le respondiste apenas audible y decidiste que deberías cerrar los ojos y dejarte inundar por el perfume de la morena y no pensar en lo que se vendrá en el día de mañana.

Todavía no.

Pero sí piensas, ¿Qué sería de ti sin ella?

Y la verdad es que no quieres ni imaginártelo

…

..

.

* * *

Como siempre, tú te despiertas antes que Santana y sientes pánico al ver que una de tus manos, no estaba sobre su trasero, sino que estaba sobre sus bragas, tocando el hueso de su cadera, cerca de su ingle. Te fijas inmediatamente si ella está a punto de despertar, porque no quieres volver a pasar vergüenza, y te tranquilizas un poco al ver que todavía seguía soñando profundamente.

Te quedas mirando tu mano, pero no la mueves.

Y otra vez empiezas a lidiar con tu mente, tu lado moral y tu lado salvaje. Termina ganando tu lado salvaje y tentativamente rozas con las yemas de tus dedos el costado de su cadera y observas si obtienes alguna reacción.

Te muerdes el labio inferior al ver que no sucede nada, lo que te induce a continuar y hasta explorar aún más… empiezas a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, de vez en cuando subiendo tu mano, cerca de su ombligo. Y no puedes entender por qué a ti te causa más excitación –siendo que eres tú quien la está tocando y no eres tocada –y no a ella, pero te acuerdas que Santana sigue dormida… y en cierto modo, lo agradeces porque así te atreves a seguir explorando –aunque te sientas una acosadora por ello.

De repente, tienes la tentación de meter tu mano debajo de sus bragas para poder tocar plenamente ese hueso de su cadera y el inicio de su muslo, y puedes sentir cómo tu respiración se acelera –porque quieres hacer muchas más cosas pero no tienes el coraje necesario para hacerlo –y cómo tu cuerpo se siente más vivo que nunca.

Te frenas al escuchar una exhalación temblorosa y clavas tus ojos en el rostro de Santana sintiendo pánico de que se haya despertado. Afortunadamente no se despertó, y tienes que morderte el interior de tu mejilla fuertemente para no inclinarte y besarla con todas tus ganas cuando ves su boca entreabierta y su cuello algo estirado.

Dios.

Sabes que tienes que frenar, porque está mal…

Pero no quieres. No puedes.

Y eso te pone histérica, porque nadie jamás tuvo ese poder en ti. Ese poder de jugar con tu mente y hacer que no puedas tener control sobre ti misma. No te gusta en lo más mínimo, pero… en el fondo, tienes que reconocerlo que te gusta.

Nuevamente tu mente hace un click, y decides que lo mejor para ti, para Santana y para todos… es que retires tu mano y te controles por una vez en tu vida.

Exhalas frustradamente y te obligas a concentrarte y apartar todo pensamiento de poseer a Santana, porque no es justo que pienses en esto. No es justo que seas tan egoísta de querer arruinar la relación de Santana con Brittany que por mucho tiempo le dio trabajo poder conseguirla. No es justo que termines complicando su vida en vez de agradecerle y aliviar su vida.

Sientes cómo Santana se pega a tu cuerpo y coloca una de sus piernas entre las tuyas.

Joder, eso tampoco es justo.

Tratas de pensar en algo que te quite toda la calentura, y enseguida te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer. Y ahí logras congelarte. ¿Qué deberías hacer ahora? ¿Cómo van a mirarte en todo el colegio? ¿Qué cosas dirán de ti? ¿Qué cosas te harán?

Y ahí te arrepientes de haber sido una tremenda perra con todo el mundo durante toda tu vida, porque sabes que ahora llegó el momento para que ellos puedan devolverte todo lo que les has hecho.

-Mmmm… buen día –la voz de Santana evita que empieces a llorar -¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –te pregunta mientras se estira en la cama, mostrando su estómago y enseguida vuelven esas imágenes de lo que has hecho con ella –hace unos minutos –mientras ella dormía.

-Bien, creo –simplemente le respondes y ella te sonríe antes de abrazarte y darte un beso en tu mejilla, lo cual te ruboriza.

-Ya todo va a mejorar –ella te promete y le brindas una tímida sonrisa –ahora, levántate que tenemos que desayunar –la morena te ordena y luego desaparece de tu vista.

…

..

.

* * *

-Sabes… estuve pensando –Santana te comenta reflexivamente mientras mastica una de las tostadas –deberíamos ir a averiguar acerca de las clases de preparación para el parto del bebé, sé que falta mucho, pero sabes como soy de ansiosa y ya pensando en el solo hecho del 'parto' me desespera y –

-Está bien –tú le respondes y no puedes evitar una amplia sonrisa. Se supone que estas cosas la deberías hacer con tu pareja oficial, o con tus padres que deberían estar ansiosos por conocer a su futuro nieto… eso sería lo normal, ¿No? Pero no puedes quejarte, porque tienes a una magnífica mujer, tu mejor amiga, que se preocupa como si fuera el propio padre de tu hijo. Sabes que no estás sola.

-¿Por qué sonríes como payaso? –Santana te pregunta confundida.

-Porque te imagino como madre en un futuro… y hasta pienso que serías mejor que yo –tú le comentas sinceramente y Santana suelta una carcajada.

-Qué buen chiste, Fabray… ¿Madre? ¿Yo? Pffff –la morena revolea los ojos y te causa gracia –ni siquiera sé cómo agarrar un bebé y capaz que lo asfixiaría con una almohada si no lograría calmarlo cada vez que se largue a llorar –Santana te contesta como si fuera algo obvio y tú te ríes porque está siendo muy exagerada y sabes –ahora, después de haber vivido con ella –que detrás de esa Santana ruda, existe su lado afectuoso, cálido y paciente, que es el que te brinda a ti.

-Dejemos de hablar de bebés, por favor… ya es la segunda vez que escucho lo mismo, y no hay dos sin tres… y ¡Espero que no haya porque se termina cumpliendo! –Santana dice mientras se prepara otra tostada y te deja con la intriga.

-¿Por qué la segunda vez?

-Britt-Britt, sueña con tener siete hijos y que yo sea la madre de, por lo menos, cuatro o cinco porque quiere que tengan mis ojos –ella te comenta revoleando nuevamente sus ojos –es lo más absurdo que he oído

-¿Por qué? –le preguntas, obviando la escena con Brittany.

-Porque sí Quinn –te responde mirándote fijamente -¿A quién se le ocurriría desear tener un hijo castaño de ojos marrones casi negros, en vez de tenerlos rubios de ojos azules como zafiro? –la morena te explica y te da bronca escuchar cómo se menosprecia y sientes envida, al ver cuán profundo ama cada parte de la holandesa.

-Tus ojos son preciosos, Santana –le respondes con toda la honestidad del mundo y tratas de darle una de tus miradas más profundas para que pueda entenderlo. Y lo logras, pero antes de que Santana pueda decirte algo… escuchas cómo alguien entra a la casa, y por el ruido, los saltos… ya te das cuenta que es Brittany.

Lo que más bronca te da es que, ni siquiera se percató de tu existencia y enseguida asaltó a Santana con un beso apasionado, sentándose arriba de ella.

Y tú simplemente miras, incómodamente, y no sabes si deberías irte o ignorarlas.

-Britt –Santana trata de alejarla un poco porque presiente tu inconformidad pero la holandesa tenía en mente otras cosas –está Quinn –la morena logra decir y en cierta forma te asustas cuando ves cómo la rubia se sobresalta sonrientemente para saludarte.

Ugh.

¿Qué ven Sam y Santana en Brittany? Sam es un estúpido, y es hombre… por lo que es lógico que le atraiga cualquier cosa femenina con dos piernas. Pero Santana… tú no lo puedes comprender.

-¡Quinn! Te saludaría pero tengo muchas ganas de tener todos los sweet ladies kisses con Santana posibles –Brittany te dice ingenuamente y puedes notar cómo Santana hace la expresión de 'Aghh, que exagerada', pero el brillo en los ojos de la morena muestran que adora lo cursi que e inocente que puede llegar a ser su novia.

Y ti te da asco. No sabes si porque nunca experimentaste algo así o porque directamente eres así de fría. Tal vez cuando logres una pareja estable con alguien… vas a actuar igual que ellas y te acordarás de esta situación.

-Britt-Britt, lo vamos a tener que dejar para más tarde porque ahora tengo que a acompaña hacer un par de cosas –Santana le explica de una forma adorable mientras Brittany juega con el cuello de su remera, escondiendo su labio superior con el inferior, mostrando su cara triste –Britt… no me hagas esa cara –te sorprende lo dominada que está Santana por Brittany al ver cómo la morena se desvive por tratar de contentar a su novia a toda costa –prometo compensártelo más tarde –Santana le dice brindándole una de esas sonrisas que tú sabes que son exclusivamente para la rubia. Tú, de malas ganas, soportas la forma en que ignoran tu presencia y ves cómo la rubia se inclina para susurrarle al oído a Santana; y notas al instante cómo sus mejillas se tornaron algo coloradas –a pesar de tu tono de piel –y la forma en que parpadea repetitivamente y luego se aclara la garganta.

-Pero Britt –Santana intenta discutir pero se calla al ver nuevamente esa cara de perrito mojado que a Brittany le sale tan bien –dándote ganas de pegarle en la cabeza para que dejara de comportarse como una nena malcriada –y Santana suspira dándose por vencida y aceptando la oferta de su novia, quien inmediatamente la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y la llena de besos por todos lados.

-Ejem -decides que ya es tu turno de hacerte notar que todavía no desapareciste por arte de magia y que estás observando absolutamente todo.

-Oh, mierda… lo siento Q –la morena se disculpa y puedes ver que está algo avergonzada –creo que deberíamos ir yendo ¿No? –ella te ofrece mientras se levanta –voy a buscar un abrigo y vamos –ella te responde dejándote a solas con la holandesa que te mira fijamente.

-Lord Tubbington leyó mi diario y me dijo ayer que no le agradas y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado contigo –Brittany te habla seriamente y tú simplemente no comprendes a qué se refiere.

-No me gustan los gatos gordos –decides provocarla, pero logras una sonrisa en ella y eso te molesta aún más.

-Siempre despreciaste y subestimas a todo aquello que es diferente a ti –ella te responde y nuevamente te desconcierta – y no deberías hacerlo

Ibas a preguntarle a qué rayos se refería cuando escuchas los pasos de Santana aproximarse hacia a ustedes.

-¿Vamos? –la morena te incita para irse, besa a su novia y es la primera en retirarse por la puerta. Antes de que tú la siguieras, compartes un diálogo mudo con Brittany, un intercambio de miradas… y comprendes que ella sabe que tú te estás enamorando de su novia y esos ojos celestes te advierten de que tú nunca vas a poder ocupar su lugar. Por eso, ella actúa tranquilamente alrededor tuyo, ni siquiera duda en que Santana llegaría a ser capaz de abandonarla por ti. ¿Por qué rayos lo haría?

Al descifrar esa mirada, bajas la tuya y cierras la puerta detrás de ti sin decir nada, dejando en claro que captaste el mensaje.

…

..

.

* * *

Permaneciste en silencio durante horas y dejaste que Santana se encargara de todo. Tu mente seguía con la pequeña escena que habías pasado con Brittany, y por más que quisieras concentrarte, no podías. Entre lo sucedido con tus padres y con Brittany, lo único que te quedó en claro es que no significas nada a nadie, y sientes vacío… porque ilusamente tienes esperanzas de que algún día Santana pueda fijarse en ti más que como a una amiga, pero tu mente realista te golpea y te hace caer en la vida real de que ni en tus sueños podría suceder.

-Listo –Santana suspira pesadamente luego de que terminó de hablar con una señora, tú te encuentras sentada en un banquito en el pasillo del edificio –que aparentaba ser un gimnasio y donde se podían hacer diversas actividades –esperándola.

-Me dijo que dentro de dos semanas comienzan las clases de parto y que todo el trámite de papeles de inscripción y demás cosas, se hacen en el día… lo único que hay que hacer es venir unos minutos antes, completarlos y luego ya podemos comenzar las clases –Santana te explica y te sorprendes al escuchar 'podemos comenzar'.

-¿Podemos? –le preguntas elevando tu ceja tentativamente.

-Así es… la mujer me dijo que las clases son con parejas porque, no solamente es una charla sino que se realizan actividades y no lo puedes hacer tú sola –Santana te explica sonrientemente – así que vas a tener que lidiar conmigo, Fabray

La morena dio media vuelta sin esperar a que respondieras –que tampoco lo ibas a hacer porque te había dejado estupefacta –y te deja inmóvil en el edificio. No puedes controlar la gran sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro y cómo tus ojos se humedecen con alegría.

Tal vez sería bueno que dejaras de ser tan realista por una vez, y darle un poco de ilusión a tu vida.

* * *

**Review? 3**


	10. Let's Get It Started

**Mig**: ya ya ya… ya se van a dar las cosas.. espera un poco xD tengo millones de ideas para hacer con estas dos y créeme que a mi también me está matando porque ya quiero escribirlas.. pero todo a su tiempo jajaja gracias por escribir! Besoo!

**Eraygoza:** nose si mendiga.. pero creo que al tener mucha confianza en que Santana es de ella y lo va a ser por siempre… capaz que eso le juegue en contra.. ya veremos ;) falta poco para la parte Quinntana ;) Gracias por comentar! Besoo!

**holip:** jajajajajja creeme a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando leo fanfics xD y… creo que no hay nadie que no converse consigo mismo xD o.. somos todos anormales y todos necesitamos ayuda jajajaja tú crees que puede llegar a suceder algo entre ellas en las prox temporadas? *.* nose.. yo mientras tenga Brittana o Quinntana soy feliiiz sooooss muy dulceee, ya pronto voy a armar una historia Brittana para tu gusto o continuar las de skins xD gracias por comentar mi fiel lectoraaa! Un besoo! Cuídate!

**karla :** awww, me alegra mucho leer que mi fic te emociona jajaj ya pronto vas a ver más entre ellas.. capaz un poco de Brittana.. pero ya se viene Quinntana! :D y si, lamentablemente Brittana se va a desarmar.. en fin, gracias por comentar! Un besooo!

**fabes :** bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo porque comienzan las clases de parto :O creo que no es tan emocionante.. pero ya de a poco veré que se me puede ocurrir jajaja gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historiaa un besooo!

**Danielle:** Hey! Graciaaas :3 sé que a lo mejor las cosas van demasiado lentas.. pero trato de hacerlo un poco 'realista', ojalá que lo esté cumpliendo jajaj ya falta poco para leer la acción entre Quinn y Santana ;) gracias por comentar! Un besoo!

**BrokenInside :** Hey! Mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Jajaja me alegro que ahora hayas podido entrar ;) Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!

**NowiRS:** wow, gracias :3 me halaga mucho leer que te gustó tanto el fanfic al igual que a tu amiga jajaj y.. si con esa escena casi rompen la mesa… prepárense a las escenas que van a leer ;) yo sé por qué se los digo :O jajaja y sí, me gustó su idea de dar celos.. ya de a poco veremos qué hacer! Espero que les guste este cap ;) besos!

**Portuguesa: **Heyy! Me pone triste leer que tu equipo no haya salido campeón.. al igual que Boca no pudo ganarle a Newell's en la copa de Libertadores ..jajajaj me causó gracia la expresión 'no creo en las brujas pero que las hay las hay!' jajaja esas cosas solía decir mi abuela :) Me alegro que no seas así de 'loca' por Benfica, igual… acá en Argentina no hace falta ser muy fanático para hacer caos en la cancha jajaja es la triste realidad. Tú tienes pasión por tu equipo, yo tengo esa misma pasión por cantantes o bandas jajaj y no para nada, me gusta leer tu pasión sobre Benfica… creo que es algo increíble… nunca llegué a comprender por qué mi hermano se deprimía cuando su equipo (Rosario Central) perdía o descendía .. y ahora leyendo lo que tú sientes puedo comprenderlo jajaja

Creo que ahora sí nos entendimos jajaja

Yo terminé la segundaria (high school) y al terminarlo sales de ahí con una 'orientación', mi orientación es 'humanístico o Ciencias Sociales', con la que te puedes dedicar a periodismo, política, literatura, etc. Al igual que tú que obtuviste tu orientación en ciencias. Pero ahora estoy estudiando 'Licenciatura en Administración' que son aproximadamente seis años (y recien voy por dos). Si tú ya tienes el secundiario y la licenciatura… me das para pensar de que tienes unos años más que yo jajaja lo cual no hay nada malo, alcaro. Salvo, que tu licenciatura allá sea más corta que aquí.

Sí, actualicé antes porque sabía que ahora se venía la época brava de exámenes de la universidad y estoy más que complicada. Con respecto a la madre de Quinn, yo tenía planeado de después acercarla a ella, y tenía la misma idea que tú acerca de entablar una relación entre Judy y Santana para que la madre vuelva a acercarse a su hija ;) Acerca del padre… todavía no lo sé, porque ya sería demasiado perfecto que el 'tìpico padre estricto' se convierta en bueno y acepte a su hija tal cual es. Todos sabemos que a veces la realidad es más cruel, y yo trato de plantear eso en esta historia (por lo menos eso me tocó vivir a mí).

Lamento decepcionarte pero ya comencé con las clases.. igual, no muy avanzadas sino con lo típico.. la introducción.. la presentación de los padres, etc. Espero que te guste igual!

Y me alegra saber que interpretaste genial mi idea, Sam siendo el confidente de Quinn… ya que no puede descargarse con Santana, ¿Por qué no Sam? Y… wow, veo que tenemos casi la misma imaginación jajaja porque después voy a introducir más a Kurt para que aconseje a Quinn acerca de la homosexualidad.

Sam podría utilizarlo para darle celos a Santana, pero lo prefiero como amigo de Quinn… ya me da pena verla tan sola ¿A ti no?

Jajajajaja no te hagas ningun problema, puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras ;) Respondiéndote, soy bisexual. Y ya que tú me preguntaste, podría hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Y tú? Y repito, no te sientas mal por las preguntas.. no cometiste ningún crimen!

NO

No quiero que tus reviews se transformen en un simple 'Hola, te dejo mis saludos!' jajaja me entusiasma leer reviews largos! :3

Cual es mi personaje favorito? Mmmmm Santana (obvio, creo que tengo una obsesión ya), Kurt, Rachel (creo que los empecé a amar a estos dos en la cuarta temporada. La dinámica entre Santana, Kurt, Rachel me encanta), Marley(no me preguntes por qué jajaja) y Sue (muero de risa) Puedo colocar un sexto? Brittany, pero no tanto.

Cual es mi actor/actriz favorito de glee? Dianna Agron es una fabulosa actriz (en mi opinion), Naya Rivera (repito, tengo obsesión), Lea Michelle no se queda atrás, Mark Salling (me hago hétero por él jajaja lo siento, es así)aunque creo que lo pongo en la lista por lo que me gusta él físicamente jajaja pero creo que Jane Lynch hace un trabajo impecable y… no lo sé, porque creo que para decir 'quienes son los mejores actores' debería conocer otros trabajos de ellos, ¿No opinas lo mismo? Dianna la vi en varias películas, al igual que Lea, Jane..

Ahora dime tú quienes son tus personajes favoritos y actores preferidos :)

La verdad que ya no quiero basarme de rumores porque eso sólo aumentan mis ilusiones para que luego venga Ryan y las destroce en mil pedazos. No es justo, ¿Verdad? Pero… me gustaría verla a Santana en una relación como la gente, normal. Creo que se lo merece. No voy a negar que me encantaría ver en el futuro Quinntana. Brittana… mmm me gustaría verlas pero si sé que va a durar, no para verlas sufrir. Creo que si regresan a estar juntas, deberían hacer valer su relación y que Brittany madure un poco.

Jajajaja me encanta tu idea acerca de Quinntana y también opino que tal vez no veamos más a Brittana. No lo sé. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en Glee con Ryan. Y…. sí, la idea es muy buena para hacer una historia. Mi pregunta es ahora, ¿Por qué nunca te decidiste a escribir? Creo que tus historias serían fabulosas! Tienes ideas muy buenas.. no puedes negarme que serían buenas tus historias!

Nos seguiremos leyendo! Gracias por siempre comentar :) Cuídate mucho y besos! (Beijinhos :P)

**Riverchele**: jajajaja ya te voy advirtiendo que cuando sean parejas va a ser caótico, romántico y exótico ;) jajajajja pobre Britt! Igual, ya les queda poco tiempo… ya veras Quinntana ;) Me encantó leer tus consejos para Quinn y Santana xD jajaj creo que te encantaría guardarte una Santana para ti ¿No? Jajaj Así que eres una de las mías en donde la vagancia te gana y por esa simple razón no comentas las historias? Jajajaj me alegro no ser la única… Gracias por tu comentario que me dio mucha gracia y me halaga saber que ya te consideras fans de mis historias xD vos? Argentina, eh? O lo estoy suponiendo erróneamente? Jajaj en fin, un beso y cuídate! Nos estaremos leyendo Gaby!

**sofia15 :** Hey! Bienvenida al fanfic entonces :) sé que no hay muchas historias en español y también pienso que es una lástima que no haya muchas… pero bueno, de a poco iré escribiendo más ;) un beso y gracias por comentar!

**Guest:** Tal vez pueda escribir alguna versión de Santana acerca del embarazo de Quinn y la convivencia entre ellas… mmm… me diste la idea :D ajjaja y ya veremos el tema de los celos, las clases y muchas otras cosas más para que de a poco se de nuestra Quinntana ;) gracias por comentar! Un besoo!

**GleekNayanna**: Mi viiiidaaaa, aquí te dejo el capítulo que tanto me insistíaaass. Mil veces perdón por la demoraaaa, pero bueno espero que lo disfrutes! Un beso y mucho cariñoo!

**ThityLoveGlee** : wow, creo que eres la única quien le presta atención a los títulos xD jajajajaj se siente bien saberlo! No quiero hacerte sufriiirrr, obvio que noo.. jajaj soy un poco maldita pero todo tiene un propósito ;) jajaj me alegra saber que te gusta de igual forma la nueva manera de escribir, tenía mis dudas de que cambiara la historia o lo que fuera… pero mejor! En serio le pasó algo así a tu ex? Wow… bueno, por las dudas.. aclaro que no te conozco ni a tu ex ni a nadie.. SON PURAS COINCIDENCIAS! Jajajaj xD gracias por comentar y espero seguir con ese poder de escritora y hacerte disfrutar el capitulo ;) besooo!

**ZILM :** ppfff, vaya si el amor toma otra dirección.. o varias direcciones! :O gracias por comentar! Un besooo!

Guest: Lamento haberme tardado esta vez Yo también la imagino a veces de esa forma a Brittany, no hay alguna persona que sea completamente inocente o perfecta… me alegra saber que lo hayas disfrutado, un besooo! Gracias por comentar

**NayNayRiversss :** No creo que Britt le haga la vida imposible a Quinn, pero que sí va a querer recuperar a Santana.. segurísimo.. ya veremos pero muuuucho más adelante ;) jajaja y tranquila que falta demasiado por leer xD ya se dara Quinntana!  
Gracias por comentar, besooos!

**Sky Blue 11 :** Viste? Una basura los padres, aunque hay muchos que tienen ese razonamiento -.-

Jajajjaaj tus suegros te adoran? Hey! Devuelveme a Santana! xD no creo que Santana se quiera esconder si Quinn manifiesta su hambre ;) yo estoy más que convencida que esta latina va a querer saciar esa hambre, no lo crees? Jajajjajaj me imaginé tu tic xD Me encanta leer cómo te compenetras con la historia.. enserio xD y Siii OBVIO, PERO OBVIAMENTE que voy a escribir esas cosas.. porque serán detalles que unirá a Santana con Quinn ;)  
jajajajajaj está más que bien que esperes para embarazarte! Pero acuérdate de avisarme por lo menos! He dicho que quiero ser la madrina por lo menos de uno! Porque obviamente te veo con varios hijitos (¿ jajajaja no me mates xD

Creo que lamentablemente volví a ser una extraña.. pero regresé! Jajajaj un besooo! Y un abrazo fuerte! Nos seguiremos leyendo! Gracias por comentar

**NI HACE FALTA DECIR LO CONTENTA QUE ESTOY DE HABER LLEGADO YA A LOS 100 REVIEWS Y NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES! DE VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS ME HACE INCREÍBLEMENTE FELIZ LEER LO MUCHO QUE DISFRUTAN ESTA HISTORIA :) ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO MÁS SUGERENCIAS ACERCA DE ESTAS DOS CHICAS!**

* * *

Durante las semanas, no ocurrió nada interesante, por lo menos en tu vida.

Te la pasaste durmiendo, estudiando en la cama de la habitación de Santana, observando cómo tus ex compañeras de Cheerios seguían tus instrucciones y practicaban una y otra vez mientras las corregías… o, te enfrentabas a los momentos incómodos que te hacía pasar Brittany cada vez que se aparecía en la casa de la morena y directamente la tomaba y besaba desenfrenadamente, sin importar que tú estés en el mismo lugar… lo que te hacía irte en silencio y dejarlas solas. Ya se había tornado una rutina para ti.

Pudiste notar últimamente cómo Santana se veía más contenta y de menos mal humor alrededor de Brittany, hasta se estaba mostrando un poco más amigable con otras personas como Rachel y Kurt. Obviamente, la morena tenía su propio estilo al ser 'amigable', siendo sarcástica o haciendo esas comparaciones ofensivas… pero ya todos sabían cómo era ella. Rachel y Kurt ya se habían acostumbrado y la aceptaban así, tal cual como era, porque sabían que en el fondo Santana los quería, a su manera por supuesto.

Pero hubo un día que fe una excepción e hizo que esa rutina se rompiera, por lo menos por ese día.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –tu mejor amiga te preguntó mientras te servía café en tu taza –luego de que tú habías tomado una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar –y tú simplemente te encogiste de hombros porque no tenías ni la más mínima idea. Era sábado… ¿Qué podrías hacer?

-¡Mierda! Me olvidé el lavarropas encendido –Santana se sobresaltó y tú la observaste cómo corría con una tostada en la boca. Te reíste un poco ante su reacción y pensaste en que no podrías estar mejor en estos días… junto a ella.

Mientras esperabas a que la morena volviese, tu mente continuó trabajando y unió la idea del lavarropas con tú ropa.

Ya no podías usar más la ropa de Santana, no era justo. Tú tenías tu propia vestimenta y tus cosas. Sabías que tarde o temprano te ibas a enfrentar al día en que debías ir a buscar tus cosas que seguían estando en tu… ex–casa. Con tal sólo pensarlo, el apetito que antes sentías desapareció al instante.

-Ahora sí –la voz de la latina interrumpió tus pensamientos, haciendo que elevaras tu mirada y le brindaras una triste sonrisa -¿Qué ocurre por tu cabeza, Fabray? Desde aquí puedo presentir que en cualquier momento tu cerebro va a estallar –ella te pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

-Creo que debería ir a buscar mis cosas –tú logras decirle con un suspiro, y como siempre haces, juntas tus manos y juegas un poco con ellos porque con sólo pensar en el momento que vas a estar frente a tu ex –casa, te pone híper nerviosa.

-Puedes seguir usando –

-No, Santana… no es justo que siga usurpando tus cosas… demasiado que ya vivo en tu casa –tú la interrumpes y sabes que lo que dices es cierto –además de que algún día voy a tener que ir a buscarlas… ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora de una buena vez?

-Ok –Santana coincide contigo –pero voy contigo –ella te sonríe y tú también le devuelves la sonrisa. Los nervios que estabas sintiendo se calmaron un poco al saber que no ibas a tener que enfrentarlo sola.

Piensas que es increíble lo que la morena puede lograr en ti. Con sólo un par de palabras, tú ya te serenas y te dejas llevar por ella.

Suspiras y no puedes evitar desear que ojalá ella supiera lo que provoca en ti.

…

..

.

* * *

Buscar tus cosas no fue tan difícil como lo habías ilustrado. Afortunadamente no había nadie en la casa y todavía no cambiaron la cerradura, por lo que pudiste usar tu llave. Santana te ayudó a empacar lo más rápido posible y en cuanto miraste el reloj, habían pasado dos horas y ya tenías todo lo que necesitabas. Demasiado rápido, pensaste. Obviamente, entre dos personas todo resulta más fácil.

Respiraste hondo cuando te acercaste a la puerta de tu casa y trataste de retener tu fragilidad, porque sí, la tristeza te invadía al saber que nunca más ibas a poder entrar a 'tu hogar familiar' y que de ahora en más ya ni siquiera ibas a ver a tus padres –que nunca fueron padres ejemplares como tú siempre quisiste que fueran pero que al fin y al cabo, eran tus padres.

-Todo va a estar bien, Q –Santana te susurró y te abrazó con uno de sus brazos mientras su mano fregaba a lo largo de tu brazo tratando de consolarte –quién dice que algún día ellos recapaciten y se den cuenta de la aberración que hicieron contigo –la morena continuó hablándote –y si no lo hacen, yo me encargaré de que se arrepientan de haberlo hecho por el resto de sus vidas –tú sonríes al escuchar esa actitud protectora de ella y te inclinas por un momento sobre su cuerpo, mientras tomas las últimas imágenes de la casa y millones de recuerdos invaden tu mente.

-Vamos a casa –la morena te dice en voz baja y lentamente te va guiando hacia su Jeep.

…

..

.

* * *

Mientras Santana estaba preparando la cena, tú decidiste tomarte una ducha rápida para relajarte un poco. Una vez que saliste del baño envuelta en una toalla, te pusiste tu ropa interior y cuando pasaste enfrente del gran espejo que hay en la habitación de Santana, te detuviste.

Tus ojos se centraron en tu abdomen. Notaste que ya no se encontraban tus abdominales marcados –porque obviamente, ya estabas más de dos meses- y te atreviste a pasar tu mano tímidamente sobre la piel de tu estómago.

Te sentías rara, porque … nunca experimentaste esto –era tu primer embarazo – y no sabías cómo sentirte… si angustiada por ir de a poco engordando y perdiendo tu silueta, avergonzada por tu situación… o feliz porque dentro de ti había un ser vivo, tu hijo.

Te sobresaltaste cuando sentiste un par de brazos detrás de ti, ibas a largar un insulto cuando elevaste tu mirada y a través del espejo tus ojos se encontraron con los de Santana quien te sonreía felizmente.

-¿Puedo? –la morena te preguntó y sabías que te preguntaba si la dejabas tocar tu panza. Lentamente asentiste con tu cabeza.

Tragaste saliva duramente al sentir sus manos delicadas acariciar tu piel. Podrías estar segurísima de que tenías rubor en tus mejillas, te sentías avergonzada por la situación.

No pudiste evitarlo y observaste a través del espejo lo bien que ustedes se veían juntas, de esa forma… Santana rodeándote con sus brazos, sonriendo sonsa y ampliamente admirando tu panza –

No pudiste evadir las imágenes que tu mente automáticamente reproducía, Santana junto a ti, yendo juntas a las clases de preparación para el parto, yendo al médico, comprando ropa para tu bebé… criando tu hijo juntas…

-Vas a ser la madre más sexy del mundo, ¿Sabes? –Santana vuelve a abrazarte y tú simplemente te derrites en sus brazos –no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, Q… yo estoy orgullosa de ti –ella te susurra y besa la mejilla antes de decirte que la cena ya estaba lista.

Tú permaneciste unos minutos más en el mismo lugar inmóvil.

Quisieras hacer alguna proyección de tu vida en el futuro, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría llegar a suceder… así que sacudes tu cabeza y decides bajar para cenar con tu mejor amiga.

Tu utopía sería un futuro con Santana.

…

..

.

* * *

Luego de cenar, Santana se acerca hacia a ti con un par de copas de vino –tú te encuentras sentada en el sofá esperándola – y ella se sienta junto a ti mientras prende el televisor para ver qué podrían ver y así matar un poco el tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro? –la morena te pregunta sin quitar sus ojos del televisor.

-Siempre quise estudiar derecho en Yale, pero no lo sé –tú le respondes y prefieres no continuar la oración porque sabes que ese 'no lo sé' se refiere a tu situación actual, tu embarazo. Dentro de un año vas a estar con un hijo en tus brazos y la verdad que no crees que sea posible que tú puedas asistir a esa facultad, estudiar como a ti te hubiese gustado, pagarla y a la vez criar a tu hijo.

-¿Por qué no? –Santana te pregunta mirándote confundida.

-Las cosas son distintas ahora –le respondes brevemente y suspiras.

-¿Dónde está esa Quinn Fabray que era tan ruda y hasta intimidante para mirarla? ¿Dónde está tu ego, Fabray? Nose por qué has cambiado tanto, pero no me gusta esta Quinn tan débil… siempre lograste lo que quisiste, Q… ¿Por qué ceder ahora? –Santana te responde con sus ojos chocolates profundo tratando de hacerte ver que tiene razón en lo que dice y que lentamente te estás dejando vencer.

-¿Tú crees que podría hacerlo? –le preguntas dubitativamente e insegura de ti misma.

Santana te toma de las dos manos y las une con las suyas mientras se acerca más a ti.

-Yo sé que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, Q –sus ojos sinceros se fundieron con los tuyos y no sabes qué es más fuerte, si las ganas de llorar que sientes en ese mismo momento o las ganas de besarla con todas tus fuerzas.

Decidiste morder tu labio inferior y agachar tu cabeza.

-Pero primero tú tienes que saber qué es lo que quieres –Santana continúa hablándote y con una de sus manos te obliga a que vuelvas a mirarla.

'Tú'

'Te quiero a ti', tu mente grita y tienes miedo de que en cualquier milésima de segundo se te escape de la boca si la sigues mirando de tan cerca.

Pero no haces nada, y tratas de calmar los latidos de tu corazón cuando Santana se inclina para abrazarte. Tú simplemente cierras los ojos y te relajas en sus brazos.

…

..

.

* * *

Justo cuando estaban por irse a dormir, tú y Santana escuchan que alguien había golpeado la puerta. Se miraron extrañadas, porque ninguna había hecho ningún plan.

-Santana no atiendas –tú le dices haciéndole notar que tenías miedo.

-¿Por qué no? Podría ser importante –la morena te discute mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir hacia la puerta. Tú la tomas de la muñeca para detenerla.

-O podría ser alguien –

-que quiera entrar, robar, violarnos o raptarnos? Ugh, Quinn… no seas ridícula –la morena revolea los ojos y continúa su trayecto. Tú decides seguirla para ver quién era.

-¡Hola! Trajimos vino, champagne y obviamente tequila para hacer unos shots y así poder disfrutar de un sábado entre amigos –Rachel enseguida entró a la casa y tú pudiste ver cómo Brittany se le abalanzó a Santana sin darle un minuto para que pudiera reaccionar. Para tu sorpresa, también había venido Kurt quien te tomó de un codo y Rachel te tomó del otro para ir hacia el comedor – siempre quise hacer una pijamada entre todos y- Rachel inspiró y te causó gracia al ver cómo sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en un enorme 'O' –Wooooow, sí que tu casa es grandiosa, Santana… en fin, ¿Qué hacían? ¿Ya cenaron? No se estaban yendo a dormir, ¿Verdad? Porque –

-Respira un poco Rach, creo que a tu cuerpo le hace falta un poco de oxígeno ahora mismo –Kurt interrumpe el monólogo que Berry estaba haciendo y tú liberaste una pequeña risita.

-Estábamos haciendo zapping en la tele para ver qué había de interesante –dijiste mientras Rachel buscaba copas para servir vino para todos y Kurt se sentaba a tu lado mientras dejaba el resto de botellas sobre la mesa. Mientras Kurt y Rachel hablando de algo que había ocurrido en la semana, tú buscabas con tu mirada a dónde estaban Santana y Brittany, que obviamente se estaban devorando mutuamente, pero te parecía bastante rudo dejarlos a ustedes tres a un lado. Justo cuando tú te ibas a levantar para ir a buscarlas, ambas aparecieron riéndose. Santana se sentó a tu lado y Brittany arriba de ella.

-Hey, hey hey… sólo una copa más de vino ¿Ok? –Santana te advierte y te parece increíblemente tierno que se preocupe por ti y por la salud de tu bebé. Quisieras tomarte toda la botella de tequila tú sola, pero sabes que si lo llegas a hacer, Santana te rompería el alma con la misma botella por haberlo hecho… así que haces caso a lo que te dijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Quinnie? –Kurt te pregunta amorosamente y tú ya sabes que se refiere a tu embarazo.

-Bien, afortunadamente –tú respondes simplemente, tratando de dar el indicio de que no te gusta hablar de este tema tan abiertamente.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es el sexo? –Rachel te pregunta y tú simplemente niegas con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé con cresta como Puck? –Brittany pregunta y tú frunces el ceño ante la estúpida pregunta que te hizo.

-¡No!¡Claro que no! Obviamente va a ser rubio de ojos verdes, igual a Quinn… no una cosa desagradable como él –Santana responde impulsivamente y te parece cómica la expresión de su rostro al hablar de algo 'obvio'.

-¡Santana! –Rachel trata de que Santana se corrija pero lo que logra es que la morena se encogiera de hombros sin arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú sólo lo defiendes porque seguramente tienes un pequeño crush con su minúsculo pene que se te va a borrar el día en que lo veas cara a cara

-San… -tú le adviertes que ya es suficiente y la morena resopla. Sonríes al ver cómo calma su Satán interior tan sólo por ti.

-Ugh, está bien –ella sede y tú sonríes ampliamente.

-Es impresionante cómo las rubias te dominan Satan –Kurt acota y cuando todos se ríen, Santana lanza su mirada depredadora.

-Es la verdad Santana, tú tienes una obsesión con las rubias de ojos claros… -Rachel trata de continuar con lo que Kurt había dicho. Tú quisieras contradecir la idea, porque la única obsesión que Santana tiene es con Brittany y con nadie más.

-Es lo único que me da tranquilidad, por lo menos ya sé que no te puedes sentir atraída con otras como con Rachel –Brittany le dice sonriente a Santana quien enseguida manifiesta su rostro de asco.

-Eww! Britt! ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar en nosotras dos juntas! ¡Es como si tuviera que besar a un ornitorrinco! –la morena dice exasperadamente, provocando que Kurt –quien estaba bebiendo de su vaso –escupiera su bebida al instante y todos estallaron en risas, menos Berry quien obviamente se sentía ofendida.

-¡Santana! ¡No soy tan horrible! Recuerdo muy bien de haber estado en una de las listas que los chicos del curso habían hecho acerca de las chicas más sexys de High School y –

-Ugh, seguro que lo hicieron una noche en donde todos estaban ebrios…

-¡San! No seas así con Rachel… discúlpate -Brittany corrige otra vez y Santana revolea los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Dije la verdad, hasta tiene el mismo color de cabello que el ornitorrinco...

-¡Hey! Yo tengo el cabello más oscuro y aunque tenga que admitirlo, sí... soy bastante velluda y cada vez que me tengo que depilar tengo que -

-¡Rach! Creo que ya es suficiento cariño -Kurt la interrumpe para no escuchar lo que iba a decir la diva.

-San... -Brittany la miraba fijamente

-Ugh, no es justo que – Brittany le dio un codazo en su estómago –está bien, está bien… lo siento hobbit

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Las rubias te dominan –Kurt vuelve a decir en risas y hace choca su copa con la de Berry festejando la 'disculpa' que Brittany había logrado de Santana.

-Solamente dos rubias –Santana admite en voz baja refiriéndose a Brittany –quien estaba sentada en su regazo- y a ti, mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los tuyos.

Tú corazón se detuvo.

…

..

.

* * *

_Sin darte cuenta… llegó el lunes._

-Bienvenidos al Centro de parto –una mujer ya cuarentona y algo gorda comienza a dar la bienvenida a todas las parejas. Tú te sientes increíblemente incómoda y Santana puede percibirlo porque constantemente clava sus ojos en aquellos que las miran a ustedes dos como si fueran objetos raros. Tú estabas sentada sobre una enorme pelota inflable –todas las embarazadas debían estar así –y Santana se encontraba sentada al lado tuyo sobre una colchoneta.

-Como todos saben… esta clase es para los futuros papás y mamás –la señora empezó a hablar y luego giró hacia a ustedes cambiando sus facciones con asco –y para futuras mamás y mamás, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero… una pareja lesbiana

-¿Q-Qué? –tanto tú como Santana comenzaron a tartamudear y mirarse mutuamente sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando. Tú enseguida te enrojeciste de la vergüenza y Santana ya se estaba por levantar para insultar a la señora, pero la tomaste de la muñeca y le pediste –con tu mirada –que se calmara y lo dejara pasar. Como respuesta, obtuviste un resoplo de la morena y se cruzó de brazos completamente molesta y con toda razón de estarlo.

-Y nosotros somos quienes vamos a prepararlos para la maratón del parto –la mujer continuaba hablando mientras caminaba por el medio de las demás parejas.

-Te juro que si se acerca una vez más y nos dice algo, la mato –Santana te susurra y tú simplemente le sonríes porque ya la conoces.

-Una pregunta –la mujer se detiene al frente de todas las parejas -¿Quiénes piensan hacer parto natural? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántas manos alzadas? Ohhh, que maravillosa sorpresa –la mujer dice alegremente al ver que todas las parejas habían elevado sus manos menos ustedes dos.

-Ni siquiera pienses en hacer parto natural Fabray, no quiero desmayarme al ver cómo una enorme cabeza sale de –

-¡Santana! –tú la interrumpes y la haces callar. Por lo menos la morena estaba de acuerdo en que lo tuvieras por cesárea, aunque eso también te daba terror.

-¿Y cuántos piensan usar drogas tóxicas para su comodidad y egoísmo? ¿Quiénes? –tú sabes que la mujer las está desafiando a ustedes dos y tú, mientras tratas de pasar por desapercibida, decides no levantar la mano pero Santana ya se encontraba de pie enfrentando a la mujer –internamente te daba risa al ver cómo la pequeña enfrentaba a una mujer mucho más grandota que ella, Santana casi tenía que colocarse de puntas de pies.

-Escúchame bien Dolores Umbridge –Santana apunta con su dedo índice el hombro de la mujer. Tú no puedes creer que la latina la haya comparado con la profesora malvada de Harry Potter, tienes que controlarte para no estallar en risas –si ella quiere tener a SU bebé usando drogas y a través de una operación, es SU decisión y yo voy a estar allí apoyándola para que el bebé nazca perfectamente bien –tú podías observar cómo la mujer había quedado en shock - ¿Cuántas mujeres y bebés murieron por parto natural? ¿Eh? –Santana la desafía con su típico rostro de 'no me discutas nada, perra o te vas a arrepentir' y su postura que definitivamente acompañaba su rostro –Eso creía –la morena asumió y rebajó con su mirada a la señora antes de volver a sentarse a tu lado sonrientemente.

-Santana –

-No, Q –tu amiga te interrumpe –no iba a permitir que siguiera humillándonos, realmente se lo merecía –ella te mira seriamente y tú decides callarte y sonreírle, porque te parece más que tierno lo que ella hizo por ti.

Mientras ustedes se miraban, podías escuchar cómo la mujer continuaba con la clase como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Santana te tomó de la mano y giró su cabeza para prestar atención. Tú ampliaste tu sonrisa y apretaste su mano. Cuando elevaste tu mirada, te encontraste con la mirada punzante de la 'maestra de la clase' y suspiraste.

Ya estaban inscriptas, no podían hacer nada. Pero sabías que estas clases no iban a ser para nada aburridas.

…

..

.

* * *

**Les gustó? comentarios? críticas? Si hubo errores o lo que sea...disculpenme... es que lo escribí en varios días y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo... debo admitir que las ideas de clases de parto la saqué de la película 'baby mama' ;)**

**Saludos!**


	11. I'm a slave 4 you

Ok, sé que me dirán egoísta y todo lo demás, pero recién me he cruzado con uno de mis amores de mi infancia, nos abrazamos y hablamos cinco segundos y todavía tengo su perfume en mi ropa que me está volviendo loca y … simplemente tenía que escribir porque sino me va a agarrar un ataque. ¿Vieron cuando hay una persona que siempre pero siempre las volvió loca y no importa cuanto tiempo pase… la vez que la vuelven a ver te hace revivir todo y te sacude todas las estanterías? Bueno, así estoy y no puedo dejar de pensar y me hace odiarme a mi misma por ser tan débil.

En fin, gracias a mi desgracia... hizo que terminara este bendito capítulo.

Nuevamente, lo siento! :(

Rosariogarcia: Me alegro que te guste mi historia.. y sí tal vez tengas razón con respecto a mis notas de autor.. lo lamento! Trataré de responder menos!

GleekNayanna: Espero que pienses lo mismo con este capítulo ante la laaarga espera xD así que te gusta Sam? :O jajajaj muchas gracias por comentar, besos!

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Espero que haya cumplido con lo que me pediste ;) besos!

Sky Blue 11: Helloo, ya sé... volvi a ser una extraña no? I'm sorry :( jajajajajjajajaj me parece que con este capítulo tus niveles de azucares van a estallar xD te hice cursiii te hice cursii, lalala (? Recomendación, trata de no reírte tan fuerte a esas horas.. no quiero que tus padres me busquen para matarme xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA me tentaste con lo del conejito... yo también pienso que con dos me conformaría, igual.. con uno ya estaría.. máximo dos xD Espero leerte pronto! Un besoo! Cuidate!

holip: Me alegro leer que te gusta cada vez mas mi fic.. nose cómo tomarme lo de bipolar, ¿Bien? xD jajaj quiero que me cuentes que opines sobre skins fire! yo casi me muerooo lasjdlkasjdlkajsd NOOO :'( Besoos!

Guest: Me alegra saber que te gusta cómo van las relaciones... ya en el próximo capítulo voy a escribir más sobre Kurt, Santana y Tina ;)

fabes: Hola, estoy bien gracias y espero que tú también jaja Todos amamos a Santana, no creo que alguien la odie xD Gracias por comentar y ya se vendran antojos! jaja Cuidate tú también y gracias por comentar! Besos!

sofia15: Holaa, bieen y espero que tú tambien jajaja Me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior.. espero provocar lo mismo con este! Un beso, cuidate mucho y gracias por comentar!

nikad: jajaj así que te hice cambiar de pareja por un ratito?Wow xD jajaj igual.. tiene bastante de Brittana este fic.. asi que no creo que la pases tan mal jaja gracias por comentaar, cuidatee.. saludos!

Riverchele: jajajaja mi gatito de Aliciaaa (? jaja gritas? wow, tranquila xD ya quiero leer qué vas a opinar con este capítulo entonces jajajaj Y no tengas drama ... puedes preguntarme lo que sea.. porque no te lo voy a responder :) nah, mentira jajaj Sí, una sola vez me sentí así y tal vez haya sido la única vez que me haya enamorado tan intensamente... igual, me enamoré otra vez.. pero no tan profundo así.. gracias a Dios no lo sufro más... pero fue de terror :S nunca en mi vida tuve una persona que tuviera tanta influencia sobre mí.. me marcó muchísimo. ¿Y vos? (te puedo hablar así, no? Di que siiii xD)

Así que eres fan Pezberry... mmm interesante... no voy a decir que me disgusta la pareja.. pero creo que tengo algo por las rubias xD aunque las morochas enamoran (? en fin, dejemos de decir boludeces jajajaj Yo también tengo obsesión con Naya! Me mata esa mujer... y sip, puedes venir a pedirme un autógrafo, mi querida fan... jaja te invito a un café y conversamos sobre Naya :3 jajajaja ¿Eres bipolar? Nos vamos a llevar bien xD Así que eres puertorriqueña.. mhhmmm interesanteee, puedo ir de vacaciones allá? xD jajajaj Besos y cuidate mucho!

NowiRS: jajajaja creo que con este capítulo vas a romper esa misma mesa xD Eres argentinaaaaa! bueno tmb tu amiga xD sisi sé donde queda Chacabuco.. yo soy más del interior.. así que dudo que se ubiquen ustedes jajaja si eres faberry shipper.. cómo hacer leer estas historias de Quinntana? jaja gracias por comentar.. saludos a ambas y besos!

: Awww, graciaas me alegra saber que te gusta la historiaa.. espero que te guste este cap .. besos! :)

Danielle02: como verás, no la he dejado ;) Espero que la sigas disfrutando.. gracias por comentar!

Portuguesa: Ok, voy a respirar hondo porque tu super híper review me va a matar jajaj y ya me dijeron que mis notas de autor son bastante largas... así que si te puedes hacer una cuenta en fanfiction sería genial así te podría contestar libremente los reviews por privado jaja sin molestarte obviamente :D

Hola a ti también! Por aquí las cosas andan bien... cómo andan las cosas por Portugal? Y sí, tengo 19 años actualmente y dentro de poco pasaré a los 20 :O jajaja y no, no repetí ningún año, nací en el 07/09/93 ;) ahora me falta que tú me digas tu edad jajaj Yo estudio en la UTN, es pública ya que es nacional.. y gracias a Dios también nos permiten hacer intercambios en otro países, aunque mi carrera (al no ser tan conocida) solamente se le permite a Alemania, Nueva Zelanda y Australia... debido también a la especialidad de mi carrera, ya que no es sólo administración, sino también tiene especialidad de agronomía (espero que lo entiendas).

Como verás incluí a Tina en la historia jajja, voy a cumplir con tu deseo ;) Aunque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo redactar a Tina, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo... me encantan los desafíos :O y, me pareció interesante la amistad de Sam con Quinn... para ciertas cosas en el futuro, al igual que Kurt... todo está planeado, espero no defraudarte ;) Obviamente, Rachel será la amiga de Santana, pues eso hará mucho más cómica a la historia... Kurt sería amigos de Santana y Quinn, va a ser como el consejero de Quinn ;) ya verás.. A Sam lo voy a utilizar pero para quebrar a Brittana.. así voy a poder conectar con las últimas temporadas y generar un poco de drama... y luego dar lugar a la gran escena Quinntana en la boda ;)

Con respecto a la familia de Quinn... todo ese drama, de a poco lo voy a ir solucionando, pero capaz que más adelante y sí, tal vez haga tal cual tú dijiste... lo estuve pensando bastante.

Concuerdo totalmente acerca de lo de The Glee Project.. Así que Becca, eh? Mmmm sí, me gusta... pero prefiero a Marley... tal vez será por sus ojos... debo admitir que me encantan jajajaj Desde ya te confieso que mi debilidad son los ojos claros, aunque hay excepciones... como Naya jajaja

Bueno.. no hay nada malo con ser hétero, yo siempre tuve novios pero me enamoré profundamente de una chica... y tuve grandes dilemas con respecto a amistades (que se enamoraron de mi) y... bueno, en fin.. mi vida amorosa siempre fue trágica jajaja Por eso me considero bisexual.

Me alegro no haberte defraudado con lo de las clases de parto :D Con respecto a la cesarea... yo odio las operaciones, cualquier tipo de cirugía y me da pánico el parto... así que yo estaría en un gran problema si en el día de mañana quisiera tener hijos jajaja Nunca escuché hablar sobre epidural, la verdad que me sonó interesante... igual, para tu decepción debo informarte que no lo voy a hacer por parto natural en el fanfic... ya verás el por qué en cierto capítulo (no quiero contartelo absolutamente todo, sino quito la emoción de la historia, lo lamento :S)

Sobre Cory... a mi me amargó bastante... nunca me lo esperé... tampoco es mi actor favorito, pero sí le tenía gran respeto y lo sentí muchísimo por Lea y sus amigos.

Me encantó tu review... me gusta hablar de estos temas contigo, se me hace que debes ser bastante interesante como para discutir temas... por lo menos, veo que tienes muchas fundamentaciones o argumentos sobre tus opiniones... lo cual lo veo genial ;)

Saludos desde Argentina y un abrazo enorme!

lazarofv: Obviamente que me acuerdo de ti, Enzo :) Para tu alegría (espero), voy a continuar esta historia porque todavía ni hemos llegado a la mitad de todo lo que tiene que suceder... así que espero que la sigas disfrutando. Besos! y gracias por comentar!

Ixiam: No lloreesss :( aquí tienes una actualización, espero que la disfrutes! Besos!

* * *

**Quinn pov**

Ya habían pasado dos meses nuevamente sin darte cuenta. Para ti era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, la verdad era que no lo notabas, salvo que el tamaño de tu pansa te lo hacía ver ya que sin duda aumentaba de tamaño cada vez más. Todavía no te puedes acostumbrar a mirarte en el espejo y observar tu gran vientre. No puedes decir si te disgusta o no… porque la verdad era que te 'enternecía' a veces pensar que alguien muy pequeño vivía dentro de tuyo y que podría ser idéntica/o a ti … o a Puck.

Puck..

Nunca te hubieses imaginado verlo madurar… te sorprendió una mañana que había ido a visitarte diciéndote que había conseguido trabajo y en un sobre te entregaba el dinero. Tu podías ver en sus ojos que tenía una esperanza en armar una familia.. pero tú sabías que nunca iba a dar resultado.

Se lo dijiste… y por primera vez lo viste destrozado, aunque lo disimuló largando una broma en que podrían convertirse en amigos con derechos… que obviamente NO aceptaste.

Entablaste una gran amistad con Sam y Tina. La chica oriental te había hablado una vez y te sorprendió al ver que ella formaba parte de una de tus clases desde hace más de cinco años y tú nunca la notaste. Te disculpaste e hiciste una amistad con ella ya que nadie te hablaba en física. Escuchabas tu nombre solamente cuando hablaban de ti, de que ya se te notaba la panza y de que estabas de cuatro meses… y demás cosas.

-Le gusto –te dijo Sam

-ah? –le preguntaste al chico rubio que de la nada apareció a tu lado mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela.

-Le gusto a Brittany… sé que le gusto

-Sam… ya va a ser casi un año que está con Santana.. –trataste de hacerlo entrar en razón. Te dolía ver la ilusión que reflejaban sus ojos, pero tenías que hacerle ver que la rubia nunca la iba a dejar por él.

-Y? Me dijo que quería tocar mis abdominales algún día y terminé invitándola a cenar este fin de semana –dijo dando un gran aplauso y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tú no podías creer lo que habías escuchado. ¿A qué estaba jugando esta chica?

-Aunque eres mi amigo debo decirte que lo que estás haciendo no está bien… y Santana va a matarte si se entera de esto

-No deberías alegrarte? Si yo logro estar con ella, tú podrías estar con Santana, Quinn…

-No, porque sé que ella nunca me podría querer de esa forma Sam… y ya… basta, No quiero hablar de este tema –le dices mientras abres tu casillero para buscar unos libros.

-Entonces vas a permanecer siempre soltera? –tu amigo sigue insistiendo y ya te estaba alterando.

-Exacto Quinnie –otra voz te hace sobresaltar e impidió que le respondieras a Sam.

-Kurt! Casi me das un infarto!

-Ay querida, estás muy distraída en estos días… y volviendo al tema, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sam… deberías empezar a buscar alguna cita

-Kurt..

-¿Por qué no intentas salir con Puck? Tal vez haya cambiado después del incidente que pasó entre ustedes…

-Kurt, no!

-Yo creo que deberías salir con él –Sam asentía con su cabeza mientras te miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién debería salir con quién? – te sobresaltas al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Santana detrás de ti.

-Nadie –

-Quinn con Puck.. ¿Tú qué opinas Santana? –Sam se atreve a preguntarle y tú no puedes evitar clavarle tus ojos asesinos.

-Que deberías tragarte tu propia lengua –tú pudiste notar el cambio de humor en la latina y enseguida enredaste tu brazo con el de ella para mantenerla pegada a ti y no le hiciera nada a Sam.

-Va a ser mejor que comencemos a ir hacia la clase de literatura, vamos a llegar tarde –tú dices y empiezas a caminar tratando de llevar a Santana contigo. Cuando haces el giro para dejar atrás a Kurt y Sam, Kurt te hace una mueca de '¡Ups!' y tú simplemente los miras con ganas de matarlos a ambos.

-¿Es verdad? –Santana te pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras continuaban caminando.

-¿Qué cosa? –tú tratas de hacerte la idiota con respecto al tema anterior y esperas a que Santana se diera por vencida y no te insistiera con respecto a eso.

-Que vas a tener una cita con Puck, Quinn… no te hagas la tonta conmigo

-No lo sé…

-¡Quinn! ¡A caso tú estás loca! ¡No puedes salir con ese imbécil! –Santana te frena tomándote fuertemente del brazo y mirándote fijamente a los ojos. Te atreviste a mirar sus labios cuando notaste lo cerca que ella estaba de ti.

-¿Por qué no Santana? –te animaste a desafiarla y pudiste ver cómo la impaciencia aumentaba en sus ojos.

-¡Me estás cargando Quinn! ¡Él te obligó a tener sexo y te dejó embarazada! ¿Recuerdas? –Santana te habla exasperada.

-Lo veo cambiado… a lo mejor podría darle una oportunidad y así hacer que nuestro hijo tenga una familia…

-Ok, has lo que quieras Fabray… -la latina te responde secamente y comienza a caminar lejos de ti antes de que tú la pudieras detener. Suspiras y tratas de relajarte y contener las ganas de llorar. Nunca quisiste pelearte con Santana… y lo único que lograste fue enfurecerla, aunque no lograbas comprender por qué le molestaba tanto el que salieras con Puck.

-Tú la amas –la voz de Kurt vuelve a sobresaltarte y antes de que le contestaras con un insulto él te gana primero –ahora entiendo por qué no quieres buscar una cita… ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así, cariño?

-Desde que me mudé a su casa –tú te resignas y le confiesas.

-La verdad que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar –tu amigo se compadece de ti y te abraza.

A ti tampoco te gusta el lugar en el que estás.

…

..

.

* * *

En todo el día no volviste a ver a Santana, lo cual te mantuvo triste y con miedo a que perdieras la amistad absolutamente.

Estabas en tu última clase del día afortunadamente y no dejabas de mirar el reloj esperando a que tocara el timbre avisando que la hora ya había terminado y era el momento de regresar a casa.

Ni bien sonó el timbre, agarraste tus cosas y comenzaste a caminar para salir del colegio mientras mirabas hacia todos lados con esperanzas de ver a la morena… pero nada.

¿Se había vuelto a casa? Te resultaba raro que su Jeep no se encontrase estacionada en el lugar de siempre. Tu corazón comenzó a doler al darte cuenta que la vieja Santana había vuelto y que tal vez ya no se ocuparía de ti como antes. Tal vez ahora te tocaba volver a acostumbrarte a su vieja forma de ser… y todo por tu culpa.

Respiraste hondo y continuaste tu camino lentamente hacia la casa de la latina, pensando aterrorizada de que ella hasta podría echarte de su casa y no querer verte por el resto de su vida.

'Sería muy dramático', pensaste. Pero podría suceder eso.

Sacaste tu IPhone y conectaste tus auriculares para escuchar música y justo comenzó a sonar 'Back to december' de Taylor Swift.

Quisieras volver el tiempo atrás… antes de haber tenido sexo con Puck… mucho antes… tal vez así podrías haber enamorado a Santana de ti mucho antes que Brittany y no estarías en la situación en la que estás ahora.

Tus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras tarareabas la canción y seguías caminando.

No llegaste a hacer dos cuadras que un vehículo frenó a la altura en la que tú estabas caminando y viste que era la morena en su Jeep.

-Sube –ella dijo simplemente desde el interior de la camioneta y tú decidiste que no era el momento de tu terquedad y cumpliste con su orden –me atrasé un poco… lo siento

-Está bien –tú susurras y concentras tu mirada en la ventanilla. Realmente no querías mirarla y que ella pudiera leer tus ojos. Podías escuchar las veces que Santana resoplaba, era evidente que estaba frustrada por la situación en la que ustedes dos estaban y quería decir algo pero no podía. Decidiste permanecer en silencio durante el pequeño viaje a casa.

Una vez que llegaron, Santana apagó el motor y antes de que tú pudieras bajarte Santana te tomó de la mano… y tú querías prestarle atención, pero tu mente sólo admiraba la suavidad de su piel y cuánto la habías extrañado (por más que eran unas pocas horas las que estuvieron separadas).

-Quinn –la morena comenzó a hablar suspirando, tratando de relajarse y calmar su instinto satanás –lo siento… sé que mi papel aquí es ser tu amiga, brindarte mi apoyo en cada decisión que tomes… y no tengo derecho en meterme en tu vida privada, así que reconozco que estuve mal… lo siento –Santana te miraba afligida –así que si quieres… darle una nueva oportunidad a ese… -tú internamente te estabas riendo al ver cómo su humor cambiaba instantáneamente y sabías que su parte dulce y arrepentida se había enterrado en lo más profundo de ella para insultar a Puck, pero te sorprendió verla sacudir su cabeza y dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia ti – a Puck… tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo –ella terminó su discurso y tú sólo sonreíste tenuemente y te inclinaste para abrazarla fuertemente. Cuando tu cuerpo coalicionó con el de ella, respiraste hondamente su aroma y dejaste que todo tu ser se desmoronara en sus brazos, todos tus miedos de poder perderla se desvanecieron y volviste a sentir tu corazón ensancharse al saber que la volvías a tener así de cerca una vez más. En el fondo tú sabes que deberías dejar de pensar de esta forma y de sentirte así… pero…

-Lo haces tan difícil –tú susurras en su oído sin darte cuenta y casi te da un infarto cuando reaccionaste ante lo que habías dicho. Santana se alejó un poco de ti, soltándose del embrace para mirarte con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos confundidos.

-¿Qué? –ella te pregunta y tú sólo tragas saliva duramente aunque en realidad desearías que la tierra te tragara directamente en ese mismo momento.

-Que no voy a volver con Puck –dices rápidamente y tu alma vuelve a tu cuerpo al ver su sonrisa pícara dibujarse en su rostro y ese brillo coqueto en sus ojos chocolate.

-¿En serio? –ella te pregunta sonrientemente y tú asientes mientras revoleas tus ojos porque sabes que en su mente ella está festejando su victoria.

-Me alegro –ella simplemente te responde y se inclina hacia los asientos de atrás buscando algo –mientras tú en vez de mirar qué era lo que estaba buscando, observas cada centímetro de piel que su remera dejó al descubierto y sus perfectas curvas que se resaltaban más con esos jeans que estaba usando.. y piensas que realmente deberías cerrar tu boca para no derramar saliva –tengo algo para ti –ella te dice y te entrega una pequeña cajita de regalo y tú elevas tu ceja.

-¿Así que este es mi premio por no salir con Puck? –tú le preguntas intrigada –Si no te hubiera dicho que no iba a volver con él, tú no me ibas a dar esto ¿Verdad? –le preguntas porque la conoces tan bien…

-Yo sabía que no lo ibas a hacer de todas maneras –ella te contestó con la típica confianza de Santana López y lo acompañó con un encogimiento de hombros. Tú simplemente negabas con tu cabeza sonriendo mientras abrías la caja.

Y tu corazón se detuvo.

Tus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y podías escuchar cómo tu pulso se había acelerado en tus venas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Q? ¿No te gustan? Podemos cambiarlos… sé que en realidad deberías haberlo hecho tú pero creí – Santana comenzó a trabarse con sus palabras y tú impulsivamente, sin dudarlo, como si tuvieras una atracción magnética, te inclinaste y la besaste ferozmente para que se callara.

Te había regalado un par de zapatitos blancos para tu bebé. Eran diminutos, preciosos, delicados… eran perfectos. Era la primera cosa que tenías para tu hijo/a, y te lo había regalado Santana. Tu corazón no pudo contenerse ante este hecho, que a lo mejor no era la gran cosa… pero significaba mucho para ti, porque hasta ahora nadie le había regalado nada… ni para ti… y menos para tu bebé.

Sentiste que tu corazón ya se estaba por estrangularse en tu pecho al volver a saborear esos labios carnosos. Y tu estómago se cerró cuando tu mente te ordenaba que debías alejarte, que debías actuar como si nada… que la habías besado para callarla y que no significaba nada para ti –aunque significaba el mundo para ti.

-Son perfectos –tu susurras con tu voz frágil una vez que te alejaste de ella, pero antes te tomaste unos segundo para mirarla y te encontraste que ella había cerrado sus ojos… y cuando los abrió pudiste ver que estaba desconcertada. No sabías si sentirte orgullosa por lograr esa reacción o sentirte avergonzada y humillada –gracias –dices apenas audible, agachando tu cabeza para no mirarla y concentras tu mirada en el par de zapatitos.

-No es nada –Santana responde luego de aclarar su garganta y luego ambas se bajan de la camioneta –deberíamos prepararte para la clase de parto, yo mientras voy un ratito de Britt –la morena te dijo y tú simplemente asentiste con la cabeza dirigiéndote hacia la habitación de la latina, sin dejarla ver cómo tu felicidad se había desvanecido al escuchar el nombre de su novia.

No querías estar sola, así que tomaste tu celular y marcaste el número de Kurt.

-¿Podrías venir? Necesito estar con alguien…

…

..

.

* * *

-¡Quinnie, mi reina! ¿Qué ocurre que necesitabas de mi presencia, cariño? –recibes a Kurt e inmediatamente lo abrazas por unos segundos y luego te alejas para ir a buscar el regalo que te había dado Santana.

-¿Y esto? –Kurt observa la caja desconcertado.

-Ábrela –le indicas y él lo hace e inmediatamente su boca se abre en una perfecta 'O' -¡Son hermosos! ¡Me muero! ¿Cuándo los compraste?

-Me los regaló Santana –tú le respondes mordiéndote tu labio inferior y con un poco de rubor en tus mejillas, mientras juegas con tus manos como haces siempre.

-¿Qué- qué? Ohhh… ¿Esto de verdad te lo regaló Satán? –te ríes ante la cara de Kurt que no lo podía creer lo que le estabas diciendo –no te lo creo… ¿Existe ternura en ese pequeño demonio? –él se autopregunta y tú lo empujas en el hombro.

-No seas malo… ella es muy tiernas cuando la conoces profundamente –tú le respondes y te arrepentiste tanto, pero tanto de haber dicho eso… porque viste cómo los ojos del castaño se tornaron picarones y comenzó a reírse.

-Profundamente, ¿Eh? –él volvió a cargarte y tú lo golpeaste en el hombro esta vez.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ten cuidado que me vas a dejar moretones, mujer! –Kurt se quejó.

-Entonces no la critiques –tú le respondes

-Owwww, ella la defiende ahora –él vuelve a bromear y tú ibas a pegarle nuevamente cuando él levantó sus manos como gesto de que iba a detener sus bromas.

-La besé cuando vi el regalo –tú sueltas como si nada y notaste cómo Kurt colocó fuertemente su mano en su pecho como símbolo de que casi le iba a dar un infarto.

-¡Oh mi Dios, querida! Sabes que esas cosas van a destruirte, ¿No? –él te dice mientras se sienta contigo en el sofá.

-Lo sé… lo sé, es que ni siquiera lo pensé –tú suspiraste.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

-No… nada, simplemente se quedó quieta y confundida –le respondiste mientras miraba cómo Kurt analizaba tu situación.

-Mhmmm… interesante –él te responde y le ibas a preguntar por qué cuando miraste la hora y viste que se te estaba por hacer tarde.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que cambiarme ya sino voy a llegar tarde –tú dices mientras agarras tu calza y una musculosa que te habías preparado y dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Oh cariño, puedes cambiarte tranquilamente aquí… total sabes que no vas a provocarme absolutamente nada, más allá de envidia al ver lo perfecta que eres –tu amigo gay te dice y te ríes. Decides quitarte tu ropa y quedarte en ropa interior mientras ibas a tomar la nueva muda de ropa.

-¡Mi Dios! ¡Mira lo que es esto! –tu amigo se asombra al ver tu panza libremente y enseguida se inclina sobre el sofá para tocar y admirar el tamaño de tu barriga, cuando escuchan que alguien abre y cierra la puerta… mostrando a la morena que recién llegaba y que se congeló al verte en ropa interior con Kurt tocando tu panza.

-¿Qué rayos haces Lady Hummel? ¡Quita ya tus manos de ella! –la latina arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesa para dirigirse hacia a ti. Tanto tú como Kurt se sobresaltaron con miedo ante la furia de la morena.

-¡Soy gay! –Kurt exclama para hacerla entrar en razón de lo que Santana estaba sobreactuando.

-Yo no confío en los hombres… y menos al ver que tú estás desnuda con las manos de porcelana en tu estómago –ella te dice mirándote fijamente y se coloca enfrente de ti para taparte y así Kurt no pueda verte. Tú no pudiste contenerte y comenzaste a soltar risitas ante lo que hacía Santana -¿Podrías ir a cambiarte?

-Santana… Kurt es súper híper gay –tú le dices riéndote mientras tratabas de caminar hacia las escaleras con Santana rodeándote para cubrirte.

-No me gusta que te mire –ella te responde mientras te miraba subir las escaleras con tus ropas en tus manos.

-¿Y tú sí puedes? –Kurt le contesta y te detuviste para ver la reacción de Santana.

-Te recomiendo que te calles si es que no quieres que destruya tu cara de cera

Viste cómo Kurt cerró su boca y tú volviste a subir las escaleras para vestirte.

…

..

.

* * *

Una vez que habían llegado a la clase, Santana y tú se sentaron sobre la colchoneta que se les había dado a cada pareja. Tanto tú como ella agradecieron profundamente que la profesora de la case pasada había faltado, por lo que les había tocado otra. Era una mujer rubia, joven, muy bonita y tenía un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y revoleaste los ojos al ver cómo Santana la observaba detenidamente.

-Cada pareja deberán colocarse detrás de la embarazada rodeándola con sus piernas y ustedes… mis hermosas mujeres, abran sus piernas en una gran V –la profesora les comenzó a explicar y tú te sentiste automáticamente cómoda con Santana sentada detrás de ti.

-Ahora acaricien a su pareja y susúrrenle cosas que solamente compartan en sus momentos privados, puede ser algo gracioso, algo seductor… dejen que la relajación los domine –ante esto tú pudiste jurar que escuchaste cómo Santana tragó saliva duramente al igual que tú.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, San –le susurras y ella niega inmediatamente con su cabeza y luego comienza a acariciarte el pelo. Tú sonreíste ante la timidez que reflejaba la acción de Santana.

-Mis queridas chicas… no se sientan incómodas a mostrar un poco más de cariño, nadie les dirá nada… -la profesora les encomendó y se inclinó al lado de Santana, tomó sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlas sobre tus brazos y luego por tus costados, hasta tu cintura y comenzaste a respirar más rápido e intentaste tranquilizar tus latidos -¿Ves? Tómatelo con calma… piensa que solamente están ustedes dos… nadie más –la mujer trata de calmar a Santana, pero lo que no sabía era que te estaba poniendo nerviosa a ti. Peor cuando sentiste que luego le ordenó que deslizara sus manos por debajo de tu remera y acariciara tu panza. Trataste de controlar tu respiración y de no dejarte llevar por el calor y placer que te brindaba la sensación de tener las manos de Santana sobre tu piel.

La profesora cambió la música para incentivar a las parejas a vivir un momento de conexión entre ellos y pudiste ver cómo Santana se había compenetrado con el ejercicio y sus toques se habían prolongado por todo tu cuerpo. No sabías si debías detenerla o simplemente disfrutar lo que te estaba haciendo, pero sí sabías que era una tortura para ti. Sus roces eran tan delicados pero a la vez firmes… que te transmitían piel de gallina constantemente. Comenzaste a agitarte cuando sentiste que sus manos se habían dirigido hacia tus piernas y cuando te percataste de que Santana estaba tan cerca que sentías su respiración y apenas sus labios tocaban tu cuello. Ibas a estallar. Clavaste tus ojos en sus manos, mirando con esfuerzo –intentando no cerrarlos para disfrutar la sensación –cómo las yemas de sus dedos trazaban un camino sobre tus entrepiernas e iba subiendo lentamente.

Necesitabas frenar esto o ibas a morir, o ibas a girarte para agarrarla ahí mismo y quitar de una vez por todas la frustración sexual que estabas viviendo.

-San.. –apenas susurraste mientras sentías cómo su mano seguía subiendo

-¿Mhhmmm? –Santana murmuró en tu cuello roncamente y no pudiste evitar despedir un pequeño gemido. Pero tu mente hizo un click e hizo que hablaras.

-Me estás tocando la… -no pudiste terminar de hablar ya que lo que estabas sintiendo te distraía inmensamente.

-Oh mierda! Mierda! Lo siento! –Santana se despegó de ti y quitó enseguida sus manos de tu cuerpo, dejando un claro espacio entre ustedes. Decidiste que era mejor mantenerte en la posición que estabas y dejar que Santana se calmara, aunque realmente querías volver a sentir su cuerpo pegado a ti.

-¿Carol me prestas a tu compañero? Juro devolvértelo luego… -la profesora dijo sonrientemente hacia una pareja - bien, chicas, tienen que colocarse sobre sus rodillas y manos… en posición de cuatro y mecerse contra su pareja –cuando escuchaste esto, entraste en shock. ¿Qué mierda te estaba pidiendo? Pues claro, para todas las parejas no era nada de otro mundo… pero Santana y tú no eran pareja. ¡Ese era el dilema! Podías sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Santana detrás de ti y era totalmente comprensible. La profesora les hizo el ademán de que se apuraran a colocarse en esa posición… y no te quedó otra que empezar a hacerlo tú para que Santana te siguiera con el ejercicio –sientan su conexión y cómo se abre su vientre… ¿Se acuerdan de esto chicas? Así fue cómo se metieron en problemas… -la joven bromeó ganándose risas de las demás parejas, pero lo único que logró entre ustedes dos fue colocarlas más incómodas. Cuando sentiste la parte pélvica de Santana chocar con tu trasero, colocando sus manos en tu cintura, volviste a tragar saliva y … no sabes cómo te animaste a empezar a inclinarte hacia adelante y hacia atrás –aclaro que esta posición es sólo para algunas parejas no para todas.. ahora quiero que se envuelvan en el cuerpo de su mujer.. háganlo, abrásenla y junten sus cuerpos… pongan sus brazos sobre el vientre y muévanse hacia adelante y hacia atrás… las mujeres empujen hacia atrás y ustedes hombres hacia adelante –la profesora siguió hablando, aunque mucha atención no prestabas cuando sentiste que Santana muy lentamente iba pegando tu cuerpo sobre el tuyo -ustedes mis niñas… sé que lo pueden hacer mejor, estoy segura que lo habrán experimentado con un consolador con arnés que es fabuloso… así que envuélvanse en la situación -ante esto, tú no sabes cómo pero ambas se cayeron. Santana quedó arriba tuyo pero enseguida trató de pararse y repetitivamente te pedía disculpas. Pudiste ver por primera vez cómo sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos oscuros como nunca. Sabías muy bien que, como era Santana, ella debía estar sufriendo una frustración sexual potenciadamente.

-Mis amores… con cuidado… no pasa nada… solo móntala de nuevo –la rubia le guiñó el ojo a Santana y realmente no sabías a dónde meterte. Nunca habías experimentado una situación tan incómoda como esta.

Cerraste los ojos al volver a sentir el cuerpo de la morena contra el tuyo, esta vez con más seguridad… y las imágenes que tu mente reproducía sobre Santana con un arnés, follándote por detrás… en esa misma posición… no te ayudaba para nada.

Estabas segura de que cuando volvieran a casa, tú debías tomar una ducha sumamente fría para calmar tus hormonas… que como nunca estaban fuera de control.

…

..

.

* * *

Era bastante tarde cuando llegaron a casa, durante todo el camino las dos permanecieron en silencio. Ninguna quiso hablar del tema, y tú estabas completamente de acuerdo en evitarlo. Ambas se dirigieron a tomar una ducha y pidieron una pizza para comer rápidamente e irse a dormir.

Tuviste la cena más incómoda de tu vida. El silencio era insoportable y veías cómo Santana tenía su atención focalizada en el televisor. No sabías si debías hablar o… era mejor permanecer callada. Preferiste la segunda opción.

-Yo ya me voy yendo a dormir –informaste y Santana asintió levemente retornando su mirada hacia el televisor.

Estabas caminando hacia la escalera cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Giraste y miraste a Santana confundida. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche otra vez?

Le ibas a preguntar a Santana pero veías que ella estaba pensando duramente.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es veintiocho –le informas y Santana abre los ojos y luego los cierra fuertemente.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar que hoy cumplíamos ocho meses? –Santana no se lo podía creer.

Y tú tampoco.

Entonces asumiste que la persona que estaba allí afuera, era nadie más ni nadie menos que Brittany. Y tu mente ya sabía que debías encerrarte en la habitación de huéspedes y tratar de ahogarte en una almohada para no escuchar los gemidos de ellas dos follándose los sesos.

-¿Podrías – Santana comenzó a hablarte con sus ojos pidiendo disculpas y tú simplemente pusiste tu rostro serio y asentiste de mala gana –me olvidé de avisarte… lo siento muchísimo, prometo que va a ser la única y última vez que presencies esto – la morena te suplicó y prometió y tú rogabas que así fuera.

Rápidamente subiste hacia la habitación de huéspedes y te encerraste para no escuchar ni ver nada en la habitación de enfrente. Pudiste escuchar las risillas de Brittany y Santana. Hasta que escuchaste un gran silencio. Te sorprendió no escuchar los pasos que subieran las escaleras… y no lo podías evitar, abriste la puerta para curiosear. Y escuchaste que empezaba a sonar música en el comedor. Te acercaste hacia la baranda de la escalera –lenta y silenciosamente – y te encontraste con un pequeño panorama de lo que estaban haciendo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._  
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

No lo podías creer. Brittany le iba a bailar a Santana su canción preferida, que obviamente era de Britney Spears y que todos sabíamos que la morena se enloquecía.

La holandesa comenzó a quitarse un saco negro que llevaba puesto, dando a la luz su vestimenta que era exactamente la misma que la de Britney en su video. Un topless verde que apenas cubría sus senos, un mini-short azul y botas doradas. Nunca había visto sus abdominales, eran perfectos. Tal vez era por lo que vestía, pero debía admitir que era terriblemente sexy y eso –no lo sabía por qué –afectaba horriblemente mi autoestima. Nunca había visto lo sexy que era la rubia, y ahora entendía por qué tenía tan embobada a Santana. Cualquier hombre o mujer moriría por tocar su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y esas piernas largas y esbeltas que lucía. La rubia se encontraba apoyada sobre una pared realizando unos pequeños movimientos mientras cantaba la letra de la canción, mirando fijamente a su novia que estaba sentada en el sofá observándola fijamente, con los ojos más oscuros que nunca.

Tú querías ser ella.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

Brittany seguía tal cual la letra de la canción mientras comenzaba a bailar la coreografía de la canción, sacudiendo sus caderas en cada golpe que se escuchaba y doblando su cuerpo perfectamente.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

Tú podías ver cómo Santana no dejaba de mirarla, no sabía si concentrar su mirada en sus ojos – tú nunca habías visto esa nueva Brittany, siempre estuviste acostumbrada a ver una chica inocente, pero ahora mismo te encontrabas con otra Pierce porque sus ojos eran puro sexo –o mirar cómo su cuerpo se movía a la perfección mientras lentamente la rubia se acercaba hacia a ella. Y abría y cerraba sus piernas, movía sus caderas de lado a lado.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)_

Sacudió con un gran giro toda su cabellera, haciendo que luciera tremendamente sexy y luego se arrojó hacia el suelo para elevar sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

Aprovechó a acercarse rápidamente hacia Santana –que estaba a centímetros de distancia –se inclinó sobre ella pegando su cuerpo contra el de la morena y así cantarle al oído sensualmente.

_(This feels good)_

Para luego alejarse sin darle la oportunidad a Santana de que la pudiera agarrar ahí mismo.

Tú notaste que los puños de Santana estaban casi blancos por agarrar fuertemente al sofá. Era más que evidente que Santana estaba casi en estado de ebullición.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

Brittany tenía plasmada una sonrisa coqueta al notar que Santana estaba a punto de pararse y unirse hacia ella. Por eso mientras seguía bailando le negó con su dedo índice antes de deslizarlo por su cuerpo.

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

Volvió a deslizarse hacia el suelo para abrirse de piernas y luego rápidamente se incorporó de pie y lucir sus movimientos abdominales mirándola fijamente a la morena

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Esta vez comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la latina para arrodillarse enfrente de ella y de a poco abrió sus piernas para deslizarse entre ellas.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

Mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a su cintura y se inclinaba cada vez más para aproximarse hacia sus labios y así hipnotizarla aún más.

_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_

Santana no pudo resistirse y llevó una de sus manos hacia la espalda de la rubia, agarrando firmemente su piel y la otra la colocó sobre su trasero para acercarla más hacia a ella.

_Leaving behind my name, my age._  
_(Lets go)_

Brittany tomó la mano que masajeaba su trasero y la llevó hacia uno de sus pechos, mientras lamía, besaba el cuello de la latina y a la vez le cantaba

_(Like that)_  
_(You like it)_  
_(Now watch me)_

Pegó su cuerpo contra Santana y lentamente se fue levantando para alejarse nuevamente.

Tú podías ver que la morena se estaba por quedar sin labios y sin sofá por la forma en que se mordía la boca y sus manos agarraban al sillón.

La holandesa se dirigió hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Santana.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

Y mirándola de costado, giró sus caderas sensualmente

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_

Luego giró y llevó sus manos hacia arriba, pegándolas contra la pared. La miró fijamente y ella misma miraba sus caderas cuando las sacudía rápidamente y luego las movía de lado a lado disfrutando la sensualidad de la música.

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

Se acercó una vez más hacia su novia para girar y darle la espalda pero a centímetros de distancia, para darle una mejor vista de sus movimientos pélvicos y de cómo los músculos de su espalda inferior trabajaban.

Cuando Santana la iba a tocar, la rubia –como si adivinara sus movimientos –tomó sus manos y las quitó con fuerza antes de que ésta lo pudiera hacer.

-Dios, Brittany… me vas a matar –tú misma te estremeciste al escuchar la voz ronca de la latina.

Frunciste el ceño al ver que la rubia había desaparecido por un momento, pero enseguida focalizaste tu atención en Santana cuando ésta se había quitado su remera y sus jeans rápidamente. Entre la música y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Santana, esto no me ayudaba para nada a mis hormonas.

Enseguida viste un flash rubio y tu mente volvió a acordarse de que su novia le estaba dando un baile como regalo de su… ¿ 'octavo mesiversario'? no sabías cómo llamarlo ni querías pensarlo.

Te llamó la atención de que Brittany se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras tenía algo en la mano –que no lo pudiste ver porque tus ojos estaban centrados en Santana – y luego se sentó sobre la morena quien enseguida colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con seguridad y deseo.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(I just can't help myself)_

Brittany seguía cantando acompañando con sus movimientos pélvicos con sus ojos cerrados, mientras Santana acariciaba su espalda, a la vez que devoraba su cuello y sus manos se detuvieron en su topless para quitárselo inmediatamente.

Tú tragaste saliva ante lo que viste después.

_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(I just feel I let myself go)_

Esto ya se había convertido en una situación demasiado íntima y tú sabías que no deberías mirarlo.

Primero, por tu salud. Esto te estaba matando, ver cómo Santana besaba, y tocaba otro cuerpo que no fuera el tuyo.

Segundo, tus hormonas ya estaban en el infierno. Entre la clase de hoy y esto, sentías renacer la frustración y necesitabas algo que te liberara un poco.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(Wanna see you move)_

Una vez que Santana le había quitado el sostén verde, la morena comenzó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos por su clavícula y bajando cada vez más, mientras la rubia arqueaba su espalda hacia abajo hasta casi tocar el suelo con su cabeza.

Tus ojos se agrandaron cuando Santana succionaba en uno de sus pezones mientras una de sus manos viajaba por el cuerpo de la bailarina y la otra mano….

Por todos los santos.

Tus ojos se abrieron aún más y olvidaste cómo respirar al ver que Santana había agarrado lo que tenía Brittany en su mano.

Un pene lila.

Oh mi Dios. Mierda.

Nunca en tu vida habías visto uno, y menos una situación en la que lo estaba por usar… y MENOS a Santana usándolo.

_FLASH_

**_'' -ustedes mis niñas… sé que lo pueden hacer mejor, estoy segura que lo habrán experimentado con un consolador con arnés que es fabuloso… ''_**

Recordaste lo que la profesora había dicho en la clase. Cerraste los ojos, tragaste duramente saliva y recordaste esa imagen de Santana con un arnés follándote por detrás. Sin querer casi liberas un pequeño gemido. Así que trataste de abrir nuevamente los ojos.

Ahora ibas a vivir esa imagen que habías pensado… a diferencia de que Santana no te iba a follar a ti, sino a Brittany.

_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(Uh Uh Uh)_

Brittany seguía estirándose hacia abajo mientras Santana deslizaba el dildo en el medio de sus pechos y su abdomen, mientras besaba en el límite de sus shorts y con su otra mano trataba de deslizarlo para tener más piel.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._

-Britt… -la voz de Santana era fuego –quítate esto ahora –la morena le ordenó y la rubia delicadamente y sonriendo atrevidamente, se levantó para quitarse sus shorts –sin dejar de mover sus caderas para hacerlo más sexy e impacientar a la latina.

Santana enseguida se colocó de pie y desapareció de tu vista.

'Mierda. Con qué se va a venir ahora', tu mente se preguntaba y luego automáticamente obtuviste tu respuesta cuando la volviste a ver sin nada más que el tal famoso arnés y un lubricante.

Tú te ibas a morir en cualquier momento. Querías bajar y traerte a Santana ahora mismo.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

-No creo que sea necesario eso –Brittany le susurró una vez que Santana ya estaba preparada y nuevamente sentada en el sofá esperando que la rubia se sentara sobre ella.

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

La bailarina colocó cada una de sus piernas a los costados de su novia y tomó una de sus manos para quitarle el lubricante y la guió hacia su centro.

-Joder Brittany –Santana gimió al sentir la claramente humedad que tenía la rubia entre sus piernas. Y tú podrías apostar que entre las tuyas deberías tener la misma humedad o más.

_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_

Pudiste ver cómo Brittany hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse y despegarse de Santana para dirigirse hacia la pared y luego le indicó a la morena que fuera hacia ella con su dedo índice.

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

Ibas a ver cómo la chica de tus sueños iba a follarse a su novia con un dildo contra la pared.

No querías, querías irte… encerrarte en la habitación… pero como tú nunca tuviste ninguna experiencia en relaciones sexuales –excepto con Puck pero eso ni siquiera lo cuentas como experiencia –decidiste quedarte y mirar cómo Santana, una vez más, le daba un orgasmo a Brittany.

La morena inmediatamente se pegó contra la rubia y comenzó a besarla ferozmente mientras sus manos rondaban por su cuerpo.

-Me vuelves loca, ¿Sabías? Nose cómo lo haces… -Santana le confesaba mientras atacaba su cuello y tú veías cómo sus caderas se movían para causar fricción contra la rubia. Te tomaste el tiempo para admirar los músculos tonificados de la espalda de la latina y lo fuerte que se veía. Te mordiste el labio inferior al grabarte cada detalle en tu mente de su cuerpo.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

-San… -Brittany ya se encontraba desesperada y tú podrías afirmar que te encontrarías en la misma situación si estarías allí, en su lugar –por favor –la rubia suplicaba y tú ya podías darte cuenta que Santana adoraba que le suplicara, porque fue como la 'palabra clave' para que se alejara un poco de ella para reposicionarse y penetrarla con el dildo.

-Ughh… -Brittany gimió ante la sensación y la morena enseguida la besó para silenciarla.

-¿Estás bien? –Santana se detuvo para mirarla. Nuevamente sentiste envidia ante lo cuidadosa que ella era con su novia. Puck ni siquiera te tuvo en cuenta en tu primera vez, directamente fue al grano y no se preocupó su te dolía o no –Britt…

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

-Sí… -la rubia le sonrió mientras aprovechó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de la latina y enredó sus piernas en su cintura para que ésta metiera toda la longitud del juguete adentro de ella, haciendo que ambas gimieran –sólo que… muévete un poco –la rubia le indicó y Santana comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrándola una y otra vez, tomando un poco de velocidad y de vez en cuando le robaba unos besos a su novia.

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

La canción ya había terminado aunque se seguía reproduciendo una lista de canciones de Britney Spears.

Tú lo único que podías hacer era clavar tus ojos en los movimientos pélvicos de Santana, en cómo aceleraba y a veces desaceleraba su ritmo y giraba sus caderas para prolongar el placer de la rubia. Sabías que ésta estaba muy cerca por la forma en que sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda bronceada de Santana, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y casi ni abría los ojos.

-S-San –tú sabías que Brittany le quería decir que estaba por venir, pero como la morena comenzó a bombear más fuerte en ella, no lo pudo decir y a cambio mordió fuertemente su hombro para callar su gran gemido.

Lo único que podías hacer era observarlas y envidiar a la holandesa por vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Nunca te sentiste tan miserable en tu vida. Nadie te deseaba de esa forma. Tal vez sí te deseaban, pero para tener placer propio y egoísta, no como para hacerte sentir placer a ti.

-Te amo –Santana le susurró con todo el amor honesto que sentía en el mundo entero mientras corría los mechones de cabello que estaban pegados en la frente de Brittany. Ésta simplemente se rió.

-Lo dices porque siempre cumplo tus fantasías Sanny –ella continuaba riéndose mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de su novia.

-Además… -Santana le dijo en tono de broma pero tú viste que se tornó seria una vez más y clavó sus ojos en aquellos azules –te amo por lo que eres y por cómo soy cuando estoy contigo… -le dijo con toda franqueza, ganándose una tierna sonrisa de la rubia que seguía rodeando la cintura de Santana con sus piernas –cambiaste totalmente mi mundo Britt-Britt

Con esas últimas palabras ellas siguieron en su mundo y tú tomaste la decisión de que ya era suficiente. Ya era hora de ir a la cama. Reconociste que no debías haber mirado nada de esto. Tu corazón ya se había resignado, y si no fuera que tu único lugar para vivir era aquí junto a Santana… te hubieras ido ahí mismo.

Ya habías aceptado que nunca ibas a poder provocar en Santana esas cosas. No podías competir con Brittany.

Tal vez lo único que debías hacer ahora era concentrarte en tu vida, en tu futuro hijo y luego… algún dia… te dedicarías a tu vida amorosa.

Pero no ahora.

...

..

.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al capítulo y espero poder actualizar más frecuentemente! Opiniones? Quejas? Recomendaciones? Review? :3**

**R.I.P CORY**


End file.
